Sweet and Sour Life
by aznpride16xx
Summary: Amu and Utau's lives are on the line when they are kidnapped and tortured. Ikuto and Kukai have no way of knowing how to reach them and worst of all Amu and Utau's lives aren't the only ones in danger when Ikuto finds out he's a father. AMUTO AND KUTAU
1. The encounter

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin:** Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I did with my sister.

**Sasume: **Yup. We did it because we couldn't sleep.

**Ikuto: **Probably 'cuz you ate so much candy…-sucking on a lollipop-

**Amu: **…speak for yourself…-_-

**Ikuto: **Whatever….

**Sasume: **Someone do the disclaimer!

**Ikuto and Amu: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the plot.

**Chapter One- **The Encounter

**~Normal POV~**

Amu Hinamori, 17, recently transferred to Seiyo Academy as a junior. Walking into the class room, everyone suddenly stared at her. Then the gossiping started.

"Who's that?" A girl from the back of the class room asked.

"That's the new girl. I heard she doesn't talk to anyone or hang out with them." Her friend answered.

"So she's a loner? Maybe we should go up and say hi to her."

"No way! She's probably just going to reject us or ignore us."

Amu's eye twitched. _Are they stupid? I'm not deaf. I can hear all of you._ Amu thought to herself. Amu sighed,

"Whatever." And she took her seat next to the window.

"Cool and Spicy!" The crowd of boys, with hearts as eyes, sang together. They called themselves the "Hinamori- Fan Club". Amu rolled her eyes in annoyance; her "outside" character taking over.

**(After school)**

Amu, not liking the way her first day came, blew off some stress and swam laps in the pool. After her 5th lap, she sat on the edge of the diving board, drinking from her water bottle. When it was empty she stood up and started to walk towards the trash can.

"Whoa..." Amu started to sway back and forth. Why? As if on cue, her stomach started to rumble. "Crap. I forgot I didn't get anything to eat because the annoying 'Hinamori-Fan Club' kept chasing me." Slowly Amu walked over to the trash can and threw the bottle out. _A few more laps and I'll get a bite to eat._ She thought.

She walked back over to the diving board.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Ugh. Stupid Utau, making me pick her up from school." I mumbled to myself, shoving my hands in my pocket. I parked the car in the back building of the school. I had to pick up Utau from tennis practice. Well, to get over there I had to pass the front building. Behind the building was the sports center. I passed the basket ball court, softball and baseball field, and the volley ball court. All that was left to pass was the swimming pool, and then the tennis court would be on the left.

As I passed each of the sports sections all the girls came up to the fences and gawked at me. I mean who wouldn't? I'm so good looking. Anyway, the girls stared at me, ignoring their coaches, and I winked at them.

"Kya!" They squealed. I smirked. I even gave some of the girls a little "love tap" on their behinds and in return they gave me their number. It was fun, but there's no need to judge. It's just who I am.

As I made my way across the swimming pool deck, I saw a girl walking towards the diving board. She was hot.

She was slightly tanned, from being out in the sun, was about 5' 3"- Small and petite and not too tall. She had pink hair and a flawless body. I couldn't see her eyes clearly, though. It was too far to tell.

She walked over to the diving board and put one leg up on the ladder, about ready to get up on it. Then, she took it off and leaned on it, holding her head. It looked like she was in pain. Wait? Why did I care? I started to walk again, until I heard a splash of water. I looked back over and saw the pink haired girl, sinking lower into the pool. _Stupid._ I thought. _Who falls in a pool like that?_

I waited for a few seconds to see if she was going to get up. Nope, she didn't. I ran down to the pool area to see if she was alright – Hey, I' may be a playboy, but I'm still human. I wasn't going to just let her drown.

I hopped the fence with my incredible cat-like skills and ran towards the opposite end of the pool. I made it to the other side in seconds and took of my shirt and shoes,

"Baka. Stupid girl for making me jump in the water and get her." I cursed underneath my breath. Did I mention how much I hate the water?

I placed my clothing off to the side so they wouldn't get wet and I dove into the water. Finally I grabbed a hold of her arm and swam back up to the surface. I carried her princess-style to one of the tanning chairs and laid her on it. The sun hit her cheeks and made them glow just like an angel- Wait… whoa, whoa, whoa…What am I saying? Any who, I placed my ear on her chest to see if she had a heart beat. It was faint, but it was there.

I gave her mouth to mouth and pressed on her chest a few times. Nothing happened. I tried a little bit longer and she started coughing.

**~Amu's POV~**

'What happened to me?' I thought to myself as I started to regain consciousness.

I opened my eyes and sat up, holding my aching head. EW, I feel awful.

The last thing I remembered was that I was about to get on the diving board and do a few more laps. What happened to me? I looked up only to be blinded by the sun. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them back up again. Slowly my vision went from blurry to clear.

…

Abs, muscular, male…Wait…What am I looking at? I looked up and met a beautiful midnight blue pair of eyes that shimmered.

"Gah!" I yelled surprised at the fact that there was a handsome man with midnight blue hair, to match his eyes, in only his pants, with his wet hair dripping on me face, stood right above me.

I quickly stood up and a wave of dizziness washed over me. My legs gave in and I started to fall…Huh? I didn't hit the floor? I looked up again to see myself in the arms of the stranger.

"Get off me!" I smacked him away.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I was shocked at her sudden outburst. Normally, girls would be thanking me right now. I shrugged it off at chuckled at her. In return she gave me a "what the hell" look.

"Is that anyway to be thanking the person who just saved your life?" I leaned in closer to her face. A small blush crept on her cheeks and her eyes went slightly wide at the proximity of our faces. She scooted away from me,

"Oh, please. I didn't ask you to save me." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

This girl is interesting. Let's have a little fun, shall we? I grabbed her forearm and yanked her closer to me; our faces only centimeters away. I leaned into her ear and whispered in a low husky voice,

"I saved your life. You owe me." I blew warm air into her ear and I could feel her Goosebumps crawling on her skin. I smirked. Then I bit her ear and she screamed, slightly deafening me, but it was worth it. She got up on the other side of the tanning chair, holding her ear. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"You creep!" She insulted. She lifted up the chair with ease and threw it at me. Of course, I dodged it, but man, was she strong for her size.

**~Normal POV~**

After throwing the chair, Amu's stomach growled. She didn't notice but Ikuto did. Again, she started to stagger. _Dang it. I'm still dizzy. I need to get something to eat soon._ Amu clutched her head.

Ikuto's expression went from smirk to serious. He walked up the girl and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Come on. I think you need to get some foo-"

"Back off!" She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

Ikuto sighed harshly and picked her up bridal- style.

"Let go!" Amu struggled to get free, but to no avail she couldn't. She felt too weak.

"Relax. How about I take you somewhere to eat?" He offered. She looked at him with an "are you an idiot" face.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to hurt you." He said, reading her like an open book. Amu, not having the energy to fight, finally nodded.

"Good."

Amu still wasn't able to walk, so Ikuto carried her.

"I need to pick up someone first and we can go grab a bit to eat," Informed Ikuto. He walked over to the tennis court and a blonde haired girl, a little older than Amu, approached him.

"Ikuto, What are you doing? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago!" The blonde girl snapped at him.

"Utau," Ikuto sighed, "You're giving me a headache."

"And who's that?" She pointed in disgust at Amu.

"Just a girl I saved from drowning." He responded.

_Just some girl?_ Amu thought. She was kind of disappointed when he said that, but why should she care? He was just some perverted, playboy, harasser. Wasn't he?

"Humph… you are so unbelievable and why are you carrying her like that?" Utau yelled.

"Because she's too frail to walk right now," Ikuto responded.

"Frail?" Amu was about to protest when Utau butted in,

"Whatever. Let's just go already." And she started to walk away to Ikuto's car.

"I-Is that your girlfriend?" Amu asked disappointed. Why would she be disappointed?

Ikuto answered in annoyance, "No. She's my baby sister."

"Oh." Amu replied. There was a hint of relief in her voice. Ikuto saw this and smirked at her.

"Why did you ask? Are you jealous?" He teased.

"W-What? N-no! I w-was just…." Amu looked away, attempting to hide a blush that crept onto her face. Ikuto chuckled.

"Okay well, let's get going before my sister goes insane." Ikuto said annoyed. Amu nodded and he walked off with her in his arms

**~Amu's POV~**

Okay, by now you're thinking,

"Amu, are you insane? You just met this…handsome….creep and he's basically kidnapping you right now, and you're okay with it?"

Surprisingly, yes. It's weird right? He may be some creeper, but I can't help but feel he has good intentions.

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto and Amu walked up to the car and Utau was sitting in the passenger's seat.

Ikuto demanded Utau to sit in the back seat so Amu could ride in the front. Utau refused and Ikuto got annoyed.

"Get in the back! I'm not going to tell you again." Ikuto yelled at his sibling.

"Why can't _she_ just sit in the back?" Utau yelled and pointed at Amu.

"Sit in the back or else I'll tell Mom you were the one who ripped her favorite dress when we were younger." He threatened. Utau was at a loss for words,

"Fine" was all she muttered underneath her breath and moved to the back seat.

"You didn't have to do that. I didn't mind sitting in the back seat." Amu whispered to Ikuto.

"Don't worry about it. She's always stubborn." Ikuto brushed it off.

Ikuto dropped Utau off at her piano lessons and drove Amu to a dress outlet.

"What are we doing here?" Amu asked. Ikuto didn't respond. He walked up to one of the employees and said,

"Could you, please, size her for a dress, fit for a dinner date?"

"Hai, Ikuto-Sama." The employee bowed.

_Ikuto-Sama? So that must be his name. _Amu thought.

The staff member took Amu by the arm and pulled her off to a dressing room.

"Hey wait! What's going on?" Amu asked as she was being pulled away.

"Don't worry about it. Just follow her."

One hour later, Amu came out with her head low, wearing a slim midnight blue dress with a thick black ribbon laying on the front that traveled to the back forming a bow, and black pumps. Ikuto smirked,

"You look great." He complimented. Amu blushed a bit.

"Thanks." She said. She looked up to see Ikuto wearing a black tux with a sleek midnight blue tie to match with her dress. She felt heat rise to her face. She looked off to the side and said,

"You don't look half bad yourself." She mumbled. He chuckled.

"All right, let's go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the car. It took at least an hour to get there by car.

**(At the Restaurant)**

Amu was stunned at the beauty of the restaurant. It had a white marble floor that had silver and gold glitter decorated into the floor. The walls were off white and had gold statues mounted in the corners and there was silver wordings engraved into the wall. Amu read it and asked Ikuto,

"What does 'un palais pour le plus beau' mean?" She stared at him waiting for an answer…nothing. He ignored her.

The menus came onto the table and Ikuto ordered first. Amu stared at the prices with large eyes no normal being could possibly have.

"This is way too expensive! I can't order anything from here." Amu protested and put the menu on the table. Ikuto sighed.

"Just order anything you'd like. It's fine really. If you'll excuse me, I'll be back soon." He got up and headed for the restrooms. Amu just looked at the menu dumbfounded.

"How could anyone afford food like this?" Amu half yelled –whispered to herself.

"Excuse me, M'lady. What can I get for you?" A waiter pulled out his notepad and pen.

"Oh, right. Gomen." Amu ordered her food, feeling a bit guilty that it was so pricey. "Oh, excuse me! May I ask you a question?" Amu stopped the waiter before he left.

"Of course, anything. What did you need?"

"What is written on the walls? What does it mean?" She asked.

"Un palais pour le plus beau, means 'a palace for the fairest'. Often men bring the women here to impress them; to show the women that he has been taken towards her."

"Taken towards her?" Amu asked, not really knowing what he meant.

"Taken towards her as in he is interested in her. You came here with Master Ikuto, which means he takes a fancy towards you." He explained.

"Master Ikuto?"

"Yes. Master Ikuto belongs to the Tsukiyomi name. They are indeed wealthy and he used to come here with his family, but today he has taken you here. You must be something special for Ikuto-Sama to have brought you here."

"So he isn't some kind of playboy?" Amu asked a little confused of Ikuto's behavior. The waiter looked at Amu with an "uhh-no" look.

"No, Madame, He is quite the opposite really."

"Thank you and I apologize for my sudden question."

"No worries." He bowed and left.

Amu looked down at the table confused. _He has a formidable reputation here with his family name, yet he acts like a total play boy with girls. Maybe that's why we drove so far to get here' to hide his playboy reputation!_ Amu thought to herself.

Ikuto sat back down at the table and looked at Amu,

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. It's nothing." _Curse my stuttering_. Ikuto gave her a strange stair. One that said 'I don't believe you, now tell me what's wrong' look.

"What is it?" He said sternly. Amu felt uncomfortable being under his gaze like that. She sighed, broken under the pressure,

"Fine. Why are you so well known here as Master Ikuto, or Ikuto-Sama. The waiter said you were from the Tsukiyomi name. Why live so far away and have two different personalities?"

Ikuto sighed. I was so troublesome to explain this.

"My father was a famous violinist and he traveled the world and made a lot of money. My mother was beautiful and she looked a lot like Utau. They're not with us anymore, so Utau and I live on our own with the money they left us."

"I'm sorry, but your father played the violin, that's amazing." She frowned, but pulled it into a smile.

"Don't be and yes he did. I took after him." He smirked,

"You play too? That's great! Maybe you can play for me sometime." Amu smiled. "But that still doesn't explain why you're a playboy." Amu awkwardly smiled. Ikuto laughed and smirked at her.

"I just choose to be this way. I was raised with strict tutors and maids, servants, and guards watching my every move. It was tiresome. So I chose to live freely. But at times like this I use my impressive etiquette skills and brought you here."

_But at times like this I use my impressive etiquette skills and brought you here._ That replayed in Amu's mind. She remembered what the waiter said. _So it's true? He does like me, then?_ A blush crept onto Amu's cheeks as she thought of this.

"Is something wrong?" Ikuto asked her.

"Uh, oh it's nothing. It's just something the waiter said to me. Opps!" Amu let her words slip.

"What did he say to you?" Ikuto asked more intrigued by the minute.

"It was nothing!"

"You better tell me."

Saying her face flushed like a cherry was an understatement. The color of her face put even the boldest color of red to shame.

"He said that you might – possible…um…like me?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Amu's head shot up.

"S-so it's t-true?" She asked getting even redder.

"Maybe." Ikuto teased.

"Tell me!"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

"…"

"What?"

"You're mean." Amu pouted. _Oh no! My outside character, why doesn't it work around him?_

"I like this side of you, _Amu._" He teased. Amu blushed then sent him a glare. He laughed at her.

"Wait a second…I never actually gave you my name. How'd you get it?" Amu asked suspiciously. Ikuto just shrugged,

"Maybe I'm just that good."

"Or you're a stalker." Amu playfully stuck out her tongue.

The dinner date was now over and Ikuto drove Amu home. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door.

"Amu, wait." Ikuto said. Amu turned around and Ikuto kissed her on the cheek. "Yes. I do."

Amu blushed at his confession and she quickly said,

"I-I like you too!" And she ran off to her house. Ikuto laughed. He made sure that she got safely into her house and then drove off into the night.

**END CHAPTER - STAY TUNED! CHAPTER TWO IS COMING!**

**Meilin: **So what did you guys think? Oh and for those who've read this chapter before, don't go thinking "omgsh am I going crazy?" No you're not. I almost completely changed this chapter.

**Ikuto: **I think I like this version better –smirks at Amu-

**Meilin: **Me too! But Amu doesn't seem to like it.

**Amu:** … -glares-

**Ikuto: **Whatever. Who cares what she thinks.

**Amu: **What?

**Meilin: **R&R Please!


	2. Old Friends and New Friends

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Ready for chapter two? Well, here it is!

**Sasume: **Thanks for all those who read the first chapter

**Utau and Kukai: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the plot.

**Chapter Two- **Old friends and New friends

**~Normal POV~**

(One year later… Amu and Ikuto have been dating ever since he saved her from drowning.)

"Hello? Are you home?" Amu said knocking on the door.

A boy, around 18, answered the door, "Hinamori! Hey! What's up it's been a while."

"Kukai! (Amu's childhood best friend) Yeah, it's been like 3 months." Amu replied with excitement.

Kukai gave the two people standing next to Amu a "who are they look".

"Oh right Sorry! Kukai, this is Utau," Amu said pointing to the girl, "and this is Ikuto, her brother," Amu said pointing to the boy.

"Awesome," Kukai smiled at the girl. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Amu, Ikuto, and Utau said in unison.  
The four of them walked into the living room and sat down. Kukai told Ikuto and Utau some stories about Amu and himself back in the good old days. Amu giggled at the thought of the silly things they did when they were younger.

"Yo, Kukai," Ikuto said, "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, go ahead man. It's the first door on the right." Kukai replied pointing in the direction of the bathroom. Ikuto got up and kissed Amu on the forehead and said, "I'll be right back." Amu looked down at her lap and blushed.

"Ohh, I see," Kukai said with a smirk on his face, "So you two are going out, eh? Hehe. Good for you Hinamori! It's about time."

"Hehehe, yeah I am." Amu said with a teardrop. "And what are you talking about? You don't even have a girlfriend yet! So you shouldn't be talking. –Sticks her tongue out at Kukai-."

Amu noticed Utau's face brightened up and had a small smile on it when she mentioned that Kukai didn't have a girlfriend. Amu had a smirk on her face…she was going to hook them up.

**~Amu's POV~ **

Ikuto walked back into the room and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Kukai?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you have any drinks?" Amu asked politely.

"Yeah I have soda, juice and water. They're in the kitchen. I'll go get them." Kukai offered.

"No, no. That's okay. I'll get them." Amu said as she stood up and started to walk to the kitchen. "Ikuto. Can you come and help me for a minute?"

"Uh…Sure." Ikuto said confused. He was thinking to himself 'she needs help with sodas?' Ikuto got up and walked towards Amu.

"Amu…you didn't need help with the sodas did you?" Ikuto said with a smirk. "Did you want to be alone?"

"No and eww you perverted cat. Baka! Not like that!" Amu whisper yelled. "It's not me who wanted to be alone. I wanted to get Kukai and Utau alone together."

"What? Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Isn't it obvious! They like each other! I can tell the way Kukai looks at Utau and the way Utau blushes when he's around." Amu said to Ikuto in the girly voice girls speak when they get excited about new couples.

-Giggles coming from the other room-

Amu and Ikuto come back with a couple of soda's and hand them to Utau and Kukai.

Amu picks up her heart shaped locket Ikuto gave her. Inside the locket was a picture of them together on one side and on the other side was a watch. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's that late. Sorry Kukai, we've got to get going. Meet me at the "Midnight Sweets Café" ( This is the name of the cupcake bakery I want to open up in the future. The café name is under copy write…so don't steal it under the penalty of law!) on Saturday. I'll see you soon. Bye!" Amu said and everyone except Kukai left.

(Time skip)

Ikuto dropped Utau and Amu off at their house and Utau seemed unusually happy the whole ride home. So Amu decided to question her.

"So, Utau. What happened between you two when Ikuto and I went to go get the drinks?"

"N-nothing! W-why do you a-ask?" Utau responded trying to keep her composure.

"Oh please Utau, I can see right through your little game. I heard all the giggles and laughter. Tell me everything!" Amu demanded.

"Okay, fine! Kukai asked me out on a date!" Utau said with a HUGE smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh. That's great! When's your date?"

"Tomorrow. We're going to have lunch. ^.^"

Amu was happy for Utau. She's dating Utau's brother and Utau is dating Amu's best friend. They might end up being sister in laws – which was a good thing because Amu and Utau got along very well.

"It's almost 1 AM, Utau. So you better get some sleep before your date tomorrow." Amu said with a smirk. Utau blushed but she knew Amu was right. Utau went to get some beauty rest and Amu did the same.

**~Normal POV~**

Kukai and Utau are going on their first date today. Right now they're deciding where they want to go as they're walking down the street.

Something suddenly catches both of their eyes.

"I know where we should go!" Both of them said at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed. They both decided to go to an authentic ramen shop to get a bite to eat.

"Hey there little missy." the chef greeted Utau, "What can I get you today?"

"I'll have a large bowl of ramen –extra firm." Utau placed her order.

"Alrighty. What can I get you sir?" The chef asked Kukai.

"I'll have the same she's having. Thanks." Kukai stated. "Coming right up." The chef said.

Utau finished her bowl in less than 4 minutes and ordered another bowl. Kukai finished in 5 minutes and he also ordered another bowl of ramen.

They started to eat faster and faster, like they were having a competition or something, until they both got full. Utau had 2 more bowls than Kukai…he was struggling with his 5th bowl. Lol.

Utau finished her food and she took out her wallet to pay for her food. As she was taking the money out, Kukai said, "No, Utau. Let me pay." Utau blushed and nodded her head. (Kawaii! He's such a gentleman )

Kukai took out his wallet and started to take his money out, but the chef said, "Don't worry about it. It's on the house. You offered to pay for this young lady here, and I haven't seen a gentleman like that in years." The chef smiled at Kukai with a 'I'm proud to see someone like you' smile. "Take care of this young lad." The chef told Kukai.

"Hehe. I sure will. You can count on it!" Kukai said with his thumb up while looking at Utau. She blushed and they both left the ramen shop.

"Come with me." Kukai told Utau. He took her hand, she blushed, and he started to run.

"Ku (huff) kai, where (puff) are we going?" Utau said trying to catch her breath and run at the same time.

Kukai started to slow down and Utau was panting really hard. She looked up and saw the beach.

"It's beautiful Kukai!" Utau said with a big smile. She was looking at the sunset with its beautiful tropical covered sky with the red sun, sparkling ocean water with dolphins dancing around in the sea, the warm sand beneath her feet.

This time Utau pulled on Kukai's arm and ran toward the water. Utau walked in the water and the wind blew in her hair. 'Utau looks so beautiful.' Kukai thought. He smiled at her.

"Ah!" *thud* Kukai snapped out of his daydream realizing Utau fell on her butt. He ran towards her holding out his hand. She took it and started to stand up, but she felt a sudden pain near her calf. She fell down again.

"Utau! Are you alright?" Kukai asked, really worried about her. He lifted her up while she stood on only her right leg. She noticed there was a large cut on it.

"Ow…" Utau said with a slightly squinted face from the pain. "I must of cut my leg on the broken sea shells when I fell."

Kukai lifted Utau up bridal-style to her surprise. "I'm sorry for this, Kukai." Utau said.

"Hehe." Kukai giggled. "Don't worry about it." He reassured her with a smirk. "Call me your knight in shinning armor." Utau giggled. He looked at Kukai in the tropical glowing scenery behind him and thought, 'he really is my knight'.

"Kukai…" Utau said in a soft voice. Kukai faced Utau and she gave him a sincere kiss. She broke the kiss after a minute and said, "Thank you."

Kukai started to walk along the beach with Utau in his arms. She fell asleep on his chest. Kukai looked at her and giggled a little bit. 'She looks so peaceful." Kukai thought. "Maybe we'll become something more." Kukai said quietly to himself, thinking Utau was deep asleep. She wasn't. She heard what he said and smiled. 'Maybe we will, Kukai. Maybe we will.' She thought to herself.

Kukai walked Utau home and Amu answered the door. Kukai brought Utau in and bandaged her leg with white gym tape so that the cut wouldn't be infected. This time she was actually sleeping so she didn't notice any of this. Kukai took a permanent green marker and signed his name on the bandage with a heart after his name. Kukai gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

The next day, Utau woke up on the couch and felt a small pain in her leg. She thought to herself, 'That's right, I cut my leg on the beach.' Immediately after she noticed something written on it- It said, "Kukai 3" She blushed. "So thoughtful." She said.

Amu walked by and asked, "Did you say something, Utau?"

Utau just smiled and blushed, "No, nothing at all." And kept on smiling.

**END CHAPTER TWO – Stay Tuned! Chapter three is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Sorry it's a bit short and rushed. I'm super tired! It's been a long day.

**Sasume: **….zzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz -already sleeping-

**Meilin: **Umm…sorry about that one. She fell asleep writing her own fanfiction.

As I was saying, I'm gonna go to bed right now and post up Chapter three as soon as possible.

**Ikuto: **-walks over to Meilin's bed and hops in it-

**Meilin:** …Ikuto…what are you doing? –walks over to bed and pokes Ikuto on the face-

**Ikuto:** ….zzZzz

**Meilin: **Kawaii! He's so cute when he's sleeping.

…Wait a minute! Where am I suppose to sleep now!

**Ikuto: **You can sleep with me.

**Meilin:** What are you talking about. This is MY bed!

**Ikuto: **I'm taking that as a yes! –grabs Meilin's waist and drags her onto the bed-

**Meilin: **I guess I'm sleeping here tonight.

**Amu: **-Gives death glare-

**Meilin: **-sweat drop- ^.^' R&R Please!


	3. Trip To Tokyo Tower, Kidnapped

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **I got 219 hits so far! I want to thank everyone for reading

But I'm kinda bummed that I only get reviews from the same person. It's not bad or anything! But I would like different people too. Thanks.

**Ikuto: **So who's gonna be in this chapter?**  
Meilin: **Um…You, Amu, Utau, and Kukai. Some obsessed girls that you don't know yet.

**Ikuto: **Cool what's it about?

**Meilin: **All four of you go to-…. HEY! You have to read in order to find out!

**Two mysterious girls: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara- Just the plot!

**Chapter THREE – **Trip to Tokyo Tower, Kidnapped

**~Normal POV~**

(A couple weeks later)

Today Ikuto and Amu, and Kukai and Utau are heading to Tokyo Tower for a double date. They had just finished eating dinner at the restaurant on the first floor. They stepped onto the elevator and went to the top of the tower.

When they reached the top the girls ran to the railing and looked over at the city. "Kirei!" (beautiful) They both said. The guys came up behind his lady and hugged her from behind.

They starred over the city looking at the beautiful sky. They stood there for a while talking and savoring the moment they had.

"Amu," Utau whispered. "Can you go to the restrooms with me?"

"Sure." Amu said to Utau. "Hey guys, we're going to head to the bathroom in the restaurant we came out of earlier." Amu said to the guys. "Okay." They guys said as they let go of their girlfriends and gave them a kiss on the forehead.

The girls stepped into the elevator and pressed the "main entrance" button. The doors closed. The elevator suddenly stopped and Amu and Utau were banging on the door from the inside.

"Kukai, do you hear that?" Ikuto asked. "Yeah. What is that?" Kukai asked.

They both looked at each other and said, "It's the girls!" They both ran to the elevator.

"Are you girls alright?" Kukai asked in a worried tone. "We're fine but the elevator is stuck!" Utau yelled through the door so that the guys can hear.

"We'll get some help. Just hold on!" Ikuto said. Ikuto and Kukai turned around when suddenly-

"AHH!" Ikuto and Kukai ran back to the elevator because they heard the girls scream.

"AMU! UTAU!" Ikuto and Kukai both yelled. They were so worried that they tried to open the elevator doors themselves. But it was no use. They couldn't do it.

The elevator made the "ding!" noise that it does when the elevator doors are ready to open up. Kukai and Ikuto waited there impatiently for the doors to open. When it did, there was **no one** inside.

Ikuto ran inside and Kukai also. Kukai noticed there was a note taped to the back of the elevator wall. He took the note down, read it and handed it to Ikuto.

It said:

_**Boys,**_

_**You brought this upon yourself and**_

_**You're never going to see them again.**_

_**Try to find them. Not that you can.**_

_**Mwuahahha!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**The prettiest girls in the world**_

Ikuto crushed the paper in his hands. He was SO angry that he punched the elevator wall and left a dent. Ikuto walked out, Kukai followed with his bangs covering his eyes. Kukai bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed.

"Kukai." Ikuto said with a serious voice. "Let's go." Kukai wiped the blood of his lips and said, "Right!" with a determined face. They both left the tower and went to Ikuto's house.

**~Kukai's POV~**

(Time Skip at Ikuto's House)

Oh my gosh, Ikuto's house was HUGE! But I couldn't enjoy it because the girls were missing! Ugh….Ikuto and I were pacing around like crazy rattling our brains TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO KIDNAPPED AMU AND UTAU!

I got a buzz from my phone. It said, "Good luck trying to find your lovers **:**p."

I was about to scream until Ikuto got a text form his phone saying, "Don't worry you'll get to see them everyday - Just not in person."

"Ikuto," I said, "Should we go to the police about this?"

"No. We have to find them ourselves. After that, then we'll contact the police." Ikuto replied.

We went back to Tokyo Tower to see if anyone had seen our girls. No one has…It was late; we decided to go home and search for them again tomorrow.

-NEXT DAY-

**~Utau's POV~**

(At the Kidnapers headquarters)

I woke up to find myself tied up back to back with Amu and locked in a supply closet.

"Amu, wake up." I started to shake Amu hopefully she'll wake up. At last Amu woke up and said, "Utau where are we?" Her voice a bit scared.

"We're locked in a supply closet but I don't know where." I told her. "But don't worry Kukai and Ikuto are sure to be looking for us."

The supply closet door suddenly opened and two shadows were standing at the entrance.

After our eyes adjusted we found out who the two were and why they kidnapped us. It was all so obvious now. The kidnapper was…

**END CHAPTER THREE** – Stay Tuned! Chapter four is on its way!

**Meilin: **O.o Cliffy? Gomen for the short chapter!

**Kukai**: -Picks up Meilin by the collar and starts shaking her to death- Who kidnapped Utau? Tell me!

**Ikuto:** Kukai that's enough. Amu might be my girlfriend in the story but remember, Meilin is my one and only out here.

**Kukai:** Right, sorry – puts Meilin down-

**Meilin:** -cough cough pant pant-

**Ikuto:** -hugs and kisses Meilin on the forehead-

**Meilin:** -hugs Ikuto back-

**Amu:** -EVIL AURA-

**Everyone else: **….-sweatdrop-….-all runs away- R&R PLEEEASEEE! Comments make me happy!


	4. You're The Mysterious Kidnappers?

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: Here it is! Chapter Four!**

I want to thank**peanutbutterandjellylov3r, preppyanimegurl, yucielover65, theresa29, balloongrl-12, and especially Vienna-46** for leaving me wonderful comments! I also want to give out a shout out to **Mermain123, bma925** for sticking with me throughout the story. She/He left me comments on all of my chapters. You guys are awesome!

For that one person who didn't like my story it's okay. Besides I'm not going to be an author when I grow up. I'm better at baking. :D

**Amu and Utau: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara- Just the plot.

**CHAPTER FOUR – **You're The Mysterious Kidnappers?

_(RECAP)_

_**~Utau's POV~**_

_(At the Kidnapers headquarters)_

_I woke up to find myself tied up back to back with Amu and locked in a supply closet._

_"Amu, wake up." I started to shake Amu hopefully she'll wake up. At last Amu woke up and said, "Utau where are we?" Her voice a bit scared._

_"We're locked in a supply closet but I don't know where." I told her. "But don't worry Kukai and Ikuto are sure to be looking for us."_

_The supply closet door suddenly opened and two shadows were standing at the entrance._

_After our eyes adjusted we found out who the two were and why they kidnapped us. It was all so obvious now. The kidnapper was…_

_(END RECAP)_

The kidnapper was Saaya and…and…and…..!

"Nadeshiko?" Amu yelled in confusion.

**~Normal POV~**

Saaya and Nadeshiko were the kidnappers? This didn't make any sense whatsoever to Amu and Utau. They thought that all of them were best friends - But I guess not…

"Nadeshiko, why are you doing this? Saaya I can understand…But why you Nadeshiko?" Amu asked with tears running down her face.

"Why are you both doing this in the first place!" Utau screamed. "Let us out of here!"

Saaya and Nadeshiko didn't listen to them. Saaya snapped her fingers and two big body guards came on command. "Bring these two out would ya." Saaya demanded. The two guards took Amu and Utau by the ropes and lifted them up. They brought the two tied up girls out into the kidnapper's quarters.

"What the heck, Saaya!" Utau yelled. "You kidnapped us and brought us to the Candy Factory your dad bought you for your 18th birthday?"

Saaya said nothing. "Nadeshiko, I know you're not like this. Stop now and I'll forgive you." Amu pleaded to her for help. Nadeshiko just stood there emotionless –with lifeless eyes.

"OH-HOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Saaya laughed her evil signature laugh with her hand next to her mouth (you can imagine). "Untie them. Throw the blonde one into the taffy machine and the pink one into the candy cane machine." Saaya said pointing to the girls and different machines.

The body guards did what they were told and turned on the machines. Utau's hair and legs were being pulled from one end to the other. The taffy machine stretched the candy and Utau along with it. It was very sticky. You would've guessed it would not hurt anyone, but you would've guessed wrong! Those things hurt like heck.

Amu was tossed in a rolling metal cylinder. The metal heated up to 135 degrees to melt the candy-while it spun around. Amu was trapped inside. Her skin was being brutally burned and her screams were like scissors in your ears.

Saaya took pictures of Amu, being burned in the candy cane machine, with her phone and sent it to Ikuto with a text attached at the bottom saying, "Here's your beloved Amu being burned alive. I told you that you would get to see them everyday…just not in person."

Saaya took a picture of Utau, being stretched until it looked like she was going to be ripped in half, with her phone and sent it to Kukai with a message also attached saying, "You better find her in one piece…or two. **:**p Mwuahah!"

(Meanwhile)

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Kukai and I were just about to leave looking for Amu when-

_Beep, beep, beep…_

I got a text, a picture text to be more precise. It was from the kidnappers! I read the note at the bottom. I was so angry but I didn't know where to start looking to find her!

"Receiving Photo" is what my phone said….5 seconds later a picture of Amu popped up. She was being burned in this metal tube thing. I couldn't make out what it was. I was so furious! But I didn't know what to do!

"Ikuto!" Kukai yelled to me.

**~Kukai's POV~**

I yelled Ikuto's name to tell him that I receive a picture text from the kidnappers.

"I think I might know where they are!" I yelled again. Ikuto's eyes widened. "Let me see your phone." Ikuto said rushing to the other side of the room towards me. He was looking at a picture of his sister being torn in half! He was getting angrier by the second. He was confused by the weird pink thing she was trapped in…. "Is that taffy?" Ikuto asked confused..

"Yeah it is!" Kukai said smiling. "Why are you smiling at a time like this, Kukai!" Ikuto said getting impatient. "Don't you get it bro? They're in some kind of Candy Factory!"

"Let's go Kukai." Ikuto said grabbing his keys. "We're going to check every dang (I don't swear) candy factory in the city. I will tear apart anyone who gets in my way." Ikuto said with a determined and angry face.

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto and Kukai were in the car jumping from factory to factory.

"Ikuto! Let's ask Nadeshiko for help! She might know what to do." Kukai said with a smile.

Ikuto nodded. "Good Idea."

(At the Factory)

_Buzz…_Nadeshiko got a text form Kukai. Saying,

"_Nadeshiko, Amu and Utau were kidnapped!_

_They might be being hidden in one of the factories._

_What should we do or where do we start looking?_

_Reply ASAP!_

_-Kukai"_

Nadeshiko showed Saaya the message. Saaya gave a smirk, "Good to know. Nadeshiko lead them off trail."

Nadeshiko sent a message back saying,

"_That's terrible…for them. They could be in any _

_part of Japan or even worse, they could be in _

_any part of Asia. But I suggest you start looking _

_in Tokyo where the kidnapping scene was taken place._

_Nadeshiko"_

Kukai got the text and read it out load to Ikuto. They were both so mad and worried that they didn't even catch Nadeshiko knew where the crime scene took place. No one told her that piece of information.

Ikuto and Kukai spent 12 hours straight looking for Utau and Amu. They looked around Tokyo like Nadeshiko said. The double checked and triple checked every candy factory in Tokyo, Japan but they just couldn't seem to find them. They day was ending so they couldn't do much more than that. They rented a hotel for the night and called it a day, for now.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I woke up due to the sun shinning through the window. Everyday without Amu was like being stabbed in the heart. But I knew I couldn't stop looking for her that would make it even worse for me and Kukai.

I went down stairs and grabbed a bite to eat – I can't go looking for her on an empty stomach. I finished breakfast and headed back upstairs. I knocked on Kukai's door (he bunked at my house for the night). He didn't answer.

"YO KUKAI! Don't make me come in there." Still no answer… "Utau is waiting for you to find her, Lazy butt!" I yelled. Kukai Immediately got out of bed and flung the door wide open…"Ikuto? Where'd you go?" Kukai looked confused.

"Kukai you idiot!" I said being squished on the other side of Kukai's door.

"Hehe. Oops. Sorry man." Kukai apologized scratching the back of his head.

We both got ready and started to search the factories again.

**~Normal POV~**

(Meanwhile at the Factory)

Utau and Amu were locked back up in the supply closet at the end of every day. Saaya didn't want money. She just wanted to see Amu and Utau suffer. As for Nadeshiko, no one, besides Saaya, knew why Nadeshiko was doing this. It was so unlike her. She was supposed to be Amu's best friend.

The next morning Saaya and Nadeshiko went back to the candy factory. They went to the supply closet to get Amu and Utau for another round of torture. When Saaya opened up the door she got angry. Amu and Utau were passed out on the floor exhausted and Saaya kicked them both shouting at them telling them to, "wake up! Time for another rude awakening girls." They weakly and unwillingly woke up.

Saaya again snapped her fingers and the two body guards. Each body guard picked up one girl and went into the main factory. Utau and Amu had their hands tied behind their backs and strung onto a bar. So they were just dangling there from the ceiling bar.

"Nadeshiko!" Saaya yelled. "Go load the automatic tennis ball launcher with giant jawbreakers and turn it on." Saaya laughed evilly.

Nadeshiko did what she was told. No one saw but, a single tear slipped from Nadeshiko's lifeless eyes. Amu might have seen it but she thought she might have been hallucinating.

"Ahh!" The two victims cried out in a pain as they were being struck with giant jawbreakers at 60 mph.

Saaya once again took her digital phone out and started to record what was going on. She first started with Utau and sent it to Kukai. Next was Amu. While Saaya was recording Amu, Amu got struck in the head causing her to pass out. A few seconds later, you could see blood running down her face from where she got struck. Saaya sent the video message to Ikuto.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Kukai and I both received video text messages from the kidnapper. We were both watching the two videos and I saw Amu get hit unconscious with Utau yelling her name in fear and worry.

Kukai walked off to the nearest wall and punched it. He left a dent in my wall! But that didn't really matter at this point. We both got into the car to start searching.

A few minutes later Kukai got a really good idea. "Yo, Ikuto. Why don't we track the message to the owner's phone? I know how to do it!" Kukai suggested.

"Good Idea. Get started." Ikuto said in a serious and calm voice. Kukai did his thing but every time he pressed the 'enter' key all that popped up on the screen was. "Access denied. Phone number is no longer available. Tracking system prohibited."

I was so pissed! Every time we got one step closer, we're always falling threw the cracks.

But we still drove on to different Candy Factories across all of Japan as far as we could.

**~Saaya POV~**

Oh-hohoho! That's what you get when you mess with me, Saaya!

I am so awesome and Amu and Utau are so getting it. It's all their fault that I lost Ikuto and Kukai! –sob- Whatever, It's their loss –snaps back into reality-. I guess I'm too perfect for them.

**~Normal POV~**

Amu and Utau were just hanging there, strapped on to the bar…Amu still unconscious.

Saaya got a text from Ikuto. It said something about her being an idiot and give Amu back to me, blabla…. Saaya got so angry at Ikuto that she decided to give Utau and Amu another punishment in one day!

Utau and Amu were brought down from the bars and were tied to each other.

They were strung over a large pot of melted boiling caramel. Saaya kept laughing to herself and saying how wonderful she is and how she's perfect and the prettiest and etc. She kept ranting on and on and on forever and a day that she didn't notice that the caramel cooled down.

Anyways, Saaya dropped the two girls in the caramel hoping that they would get burned. But they didn't, and Saaya didn't know anyways. Even if Saaya's plan didn't work out the way she wanted it to, Utau and Amu were suffocating in the caramel batter.

As always Saaya sent a video of the torture to Ikuto and Kukai, leaving a vicious message along with it. Nadeshiko was recording the video and Saaya was talking while the camera was rolling. Saaya didn't notice at all.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I got another text from the stupid kidnapper and boy was she stupid! I could here her voice and her annoying laugh and I knew right away who it was.

"Kukai!" I called him over. He came. "Listen really carefully to this video." I told him.

"Is that Saaya's laugh?" He asked. I nodded. "I knew it! No one could forget her dumb laugh." Kukai said with an 'ew' face.

"Great. We know who the kidnapper is. Now we just have to find out where Saaya took them." Ikuto said thinking.

"I know!" Kukai said with excitement. " For Saaya's 18th birthday her dad bought her a Candy Factory! It's on the other side of Japan!"

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto had a determined face and a small smile. He was happy to know where they were. "Let's go Kukai!"

They both got into Ikuto's car. They stopped by a super market to pick up all the things they need for this long trip.

(Meanwhile at the Factory)

With the snap of Saaya's fingers Nadeshiko was ordered to lift the crane Amu and Utau were on. Utau and Amu gasped for air. They were coughing and panting, trying to get as much air as possible. Saaya left them in there for a few minutes.

After Amu and Utau were taken out of the Caramel batter they were tied back up and thrown into the supply closet, once again.

**END CHAPTER - STAY TUNED! CHAPTER FIVE IS COMING!**

**Meilin: **Kukai, Ikuto! How did you not notice Nadeshiko knew where the crime scene was and no one told her! Baka...- hits them both upside the head-

**Ikuto and Kukai: **Ow! Sorry we were just worried about them.

**Meilin: **-sigh- You guys still don't notice do you?

**Ikuto, Kukai: **Umm…-sweat drop- We still don't know what you're talking about.

**Meilin: **-shakes head in disappointment- On other matters…If you guys don't like my fanfiction it's okay to state your opinion…but bashing on me because you're disappointed in yours isn't going to make yours any better. AND people, please don't bash on my viewers.

**Athena: **-pops in outta no where..again – Hiya guys!

**Meilin, Ikuto, Kukai, Sasume: **Ahh! Where did you come from?

**Meilin, Ikuto, Kukai: **-looks at Sasume- WTF! Where did you come from!

**Meilin: **This is getting kinda creepy… -.-

**Nadeshiko: **RAWR!

**Everyone: **Ahh! Where the heck did everyone come from! You're gonna give the readers a heart attack!

**Meilin: **Okay..I've taken too much suspense for one night. I think we're gonna call it a wrap.

**Saaya: **R&R OR I'LL KIDNAP YOU TOO! *ahem* I mean haha I didn't kidnap anyone –tries to look innocent-

**Everyone: **HOLY CRAP! Where did you come fr- oh forget it.

**Meilin: **Please R&R! I'd love to hear what you have to say! Be nice too. Thanks :D


	5. The jig is up!

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry if it was a bit rushed.

**Ikuto: **Wow two updates in one day…

**Meilin: **Hey where were you in the last chat?

**Ikuto: **I was getting some more pocky. Want some?

**Meilin: **Sure. Thanks –takes pocky-

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the plot.

**CHAPTER FIVE – **The jig is up!

**~Normal POV~**

It's been three hours since Ikuto and Kukai left home. Three hours is NOTHING compared to the time they have to travel to get to Saaya's Candy Factory. They have at least 7 more hours until they arrive, and right now it's 10:00 AM.

(At the Factory)

Utau and Amu are sleeping in the supply closet. Utau woke up and she couldn't take it anymore!

"Amu." Utau whispered. Amu didn't wake up. "Amu." Again Utau tried to wake her up but this time she shook her until she did wake up. Amu woke up but barely could see anything. It was all blurry.

She was suffering from serious damage; a hit to the head, burned skin, lack of sleep, water, and food. Utau was the same but she didn't suffer a blow to the head by a giant jawbreaker.

"Amu. We have to find a way to get out of here or else we're just going to die in here. And I cannot die in a place like this! Especially because Saaya was the kidnapper! She makes me sick." Utau said with rage in her eyes. Amu didn't really register all this. She was too weak to think.

Utau tried to get Amu's attention but it just wouldn't work. Utau then snapped her head up and knew what to do. "Amu, you have to hang on. Ikuto is looking for you! And you can't bail out on him now." Utau spoke her encouraging words.

"Ikuto…" Amu said…. "Ikuto…Ikuto!" She finally got it through her head.

"Utau. I'm not going to give up. Ikuto is waiting for me! B-but I'm not sure how long I can hold on." Amu tried to hold in her tears but they just overflowed."

"Don't cry Amu. Don't worry. We're going to get out of here. The guys will find us." Utau tried to cheer up Amu. "Besides, Saaya is too stupid to keep this up for long." Utau said. Amu chuckled.

Amu smile soon disappeared when she asked, "Saaya can't but…what about Nadeshiko? She's smart and she can keep a secret. But I just don't understand why Nadeshiko would do something like this." A tear soon slipped down Amu's cheek.

"You're right. This is unlike her. I'm not sure why Nadeshiko would do something like this, but we're going to find out." Utau said trying to cheer her up again.

The door knob from the supply closet started to jiggle and with no surprise, Saaya walked in with Nadeshiko right next to her…she had the same lifeless eyes. Amu looked at Nadeshiko and Amu could see that something was wrong. 'Nadeshiko has no emotions in her eyes.' Amu thought. 'That's not even possible for a normal person.' She thought again.

She soon was snapped out of her daydream when the body guard picked her up and took her out to the main part of the factory. The same thing happened to Utau. She was taken to the main part of the factory.

When Amu and Utau arrived at the main factory, they noticed that this is where they made cakes and cookies (**note that this is a sweet factory even though I said candy**).

It was so strange what could they possibly do with them here?

**~Ikuto's POV~**

(Meanwhile to Ikuto and Kukai)

There was only 10 minutes until we reached the factory. Both Kukai and I were getting really anxious. *POP! BOOM* -deflate- "What the heck was that?" Kukai asked nervous like.

Kukai and I got out of the car and checked the car. It seemed to be okay. "Uh…Tsukiyomi." Kukai said getting my attention. "What?" I said getting annoyed. "We got a flat tire." Kukai said kinda scared cuz I was giving him a glare.

"Oh my- Are you serious? Could this day be any worse?" I was so pissed right now.

Kukai and I took the spare tire and made the switch to the tires. That took 30 minutes added on to out time. Good thing Kukai's done this many times or else it would have taken a lot longer.

We got back into the car and drove off. We're only 5 minutes away and we stopped at a red light. The light was like 5 minutes long! The light finally turned green and my car broke down! This was just not my day. At least there was a car shop near by.

Kukai and I pushed the car into the shop and paid to get it fixed.

"How long until our car is done?" Kukai asked the engineer. "Maybe 2 hours." The engineer stated.

"We don't have that kind of time! We have to go rescue-" Kukai started to blow up but then I stepped in and stopped him.

"Thanks. We'll leave our car here and pick it up later. Let's go Kukai. It'll be faster if we just go on foot." I looked at him and he nodded his head.

We started to run in the direction of the factory and we got there in 15 minutes time.

We stepped through the door looking everywhere to see if we could find Amu and Utau.

**~Utau's POV~**

I was being lifted against my will by one of the body guards. I was kicking and screaming and pounding the big guy's back but I just couldn't get free. I saw wiggling and squirming and flinging my body in all different directions. I paused for a minute, something caught my eye…

"Kukai! KUKAI!" I yelled and yelled his name. He saw me!

**~Kukai's POV~**

"UTAU!" I yelled her name back.

"Dude, it's Utau!" I tried getting Ikuto's attention.

"Utau!" Ikuto yelled. "Don't worry we're going to get you out of here!"

There was a huge glass wall preventing us from getting to Utau. We tried banging on it, kicking it, and even going around it. Nothing worked.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

We tried to get to Utau but nothing was working. All of a sudden I said, "Wait Kukai. If Utau is right there, then where is Amu?"

"Utau!" I yelled trying to get Utau's attention. Utau saw me. "Ikuto, help me!" Utau was crying for help and tears started to form in her eyes. I noticed that she was being restrained by a big guy.

**~Utau's POV~**

"Utau we're going to get you out of here, I promise!" I heard Ikuto yell. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. That's the first promise Ikuto ever made to me. He usually just ignored me or told me to stop bothering him like I was a little pest. But this time he really cared.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto asked me through the glass wall. I pointed over to my left and there Amu was. She was being held from behind making sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

**~Amu's POV~**

I saw Utau point at me and I wondered why. I looked back at her and she said, "Amu look Ikuto and Kukai are here to help us!" I looked up and started to call out Ikuto's name. "Ikuto, Ikuto!"

"Shut her up would ya." Saaya commanded the body guard. The body guard started to squish me between his body and his large arms. I passed out after.

**~Utau's POV~**

"Amu!" She passed out and I couldn't get to her. The big guy put me down onto this, what seemed to be a large cookie pan. He put me on there and pressed the red button next to it.

The machine started to move and I fell onto my butt. The machine stopped and I was confused. I looked up and I got dumped on with 10 dozen eggs! The machine then dumped me and the eggs into a humongous mixer. Large amounts of butter, flour and milk were falling onto my head and then Saaya pulled a switch.

I started spinning really fast along with the ingredients. I was getting dizzy and then I flipped under into the mixture. I was holding my breath so I wouldn't choke and drown in the batter.

Everything stopped spinning and I was pour into another pan.

**END CHAPTER - Stay tuned! Chapter six is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Can you guys guess what Utau is being made in?

**Kukai: **Wtf? I don't care! Just let me get through this stupid glass wall! –pounding on wall-

**Ikuto: **Is she being made into pancakes? O.o

**Kukai: **Wth Ikuto? Not you too. Aren't you even concerned about your sister at all!

**Ikuto: **Maybe she's being made into waffles.

**Kukai: **Is anyone listening to me!

**Meilin: **Guess what Utau's being made into! If you get it right I'll send a special shout out to you in the next chapter!

**Kukai: **… - _- no one is listening to me….. Please R&R so Meilin can get to the next chapter so I can save my girlfriend!


	6. Rescue me!

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: ***cough cough*

**Ikuto: **Meilin? Are you okay?

**Meilin: **Gomenasai minna. I'm a bit sick today. –Coughing-

**Ikuto: **Don't worry about it. Just lie down and get some rest. –Picks Meilin up bridal style and puts her on the bed- I'll take the story until you get better.

**Meilin:** Arigato Ikuto…–Sleeps-

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the plot.

**CHAPTER SIX– **Rescue me!

**~Utau's POV~**

(recap)

"Amu!" She passed out and I couldn't get to her. The big guy put me down onto this, what seemed to be a large cookie pan. He put me on there and pressed the red button next to it.

The machine started to move and I fell onto my butt. The machine stopped and I was confused. I looked up and I got dumped on with 10 dozen eggs! The machine then dumped me and the eggs into a humongous mixer. Large amounts of butter, flour and milk were falling onto my head and then Saaya pulled a switch.

I started spinning really fast along with the ingredients. I was getting dizzy and then I flipped under into the mixture. I was holding my breath so I wouldn't choke and drown in the batter.

Everything stopped spinning and I was pour into another pan.

(end recap)

I tried to get off the pan but I slipped on all of the food that was underneath me.

"Kukai! Kukai! Kuk-" You couldn't hear my voice anymore. I was…was…in an OVEN! They were going to bake me to death! I was going to be baked into a cake (**great guessing Mermain123!) **I wasn't just going to stand by and do nothing…but there wasn't really anything I could do in the position I was in.

*BANG BANG BANG* I could hear the sound of someone hitting metal. I looked out of the clear window of the oven. It was Kukai! "Kukai!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Utau, I'm going to get you out of here." Kukai said with an angry and determined face on. He was thinking about breaking the glass window but he didn't want to risk hurting me.

He suddenly looked at me and said, "Hold on Utau, I'll be right back." With that he left.

**~Kukai's POV~**

I left Utau for a moment. I had an idea. I went to the operating room where all the machine controls were. There were two big guys; one of them took Amu captive! I couldn't save Amu right now though. I couldn't take both of them on at once. They were guarding the door while Saaya was inside. I snuck into the back window that was open in the room.

I snuck up behind Saaya and covered her eyes and mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't. I said siducive things in her ear…It made me want to gag and barf but it was the only way to get her away from the control panel.

Saaya passed out into her own little happy world. I went to the control panel and stopped the cake machine. I looked through the window and the oven opened up and the cake pan carrying Utau came out. Utau passed out onto the floor.

I ran over to her and placed her head on my lap. She needed to catch her breath before I could move her again. She was looking so frail; I didn't want to move her.

A few minutes later I picked Utau up bridal-style and walked over to the front door of the factory. There were chairs there. I put all the chairs together sideways and laid Utau on them so she could rest.

I went back into the main factory to help Ikuto out. He was jumping from one machine to the other trying to get close to Amu.

**~Normal POV~**

Saaya was still in her daze so she couldn't give orders. But Nadeshiko knew what to do.

Nadeshiko pointed at the free body guard. He and Ikuto were having a showdown. Obviously Ikuto won. He smirked and said, "Nothing is going to get in my way."

Ikuto got past the guard and came closer to Amu, but something caught his eye.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I brought one big guy down and I was getting closer to Amu, until one thing caught my eye. It was a person, who had long purple hair. I couldn't quit make out the face but the only person I know who has long purple hair is…-pause-..oh my gosh! Is that Nadeshiko?

What the heck! Is that Nadeshiko? What is she doing here?

I landed on the ground and Nadeshiko was standing in front of me. She has long purple hair tied into a high pony tail. She was wearing a long Martial Arts Kimono and she didn't look like herself. She had soulless eyes and an expressionless face.

She just stood there looking at me…and I just stared at her. No one said a word.

A few seconds later she ran up to me, pulled one of her fans she used in dancing and started to strike at me with them.

I managed to dodge them for a few minutes and then I found an opening. I kicked both fans out from her hands. The fans dropped onto the floor and sliced right through the tile!

The fan was razor sharp and thin like a sheet of strong metal or steel.

As the fans hit the ground Nadeshiko immediately grabbed a hidden sword from her long pony tail. She started to swing at. She missed a few times but managed to cut my arm a little. I held my arm to stop the bleeding for a while.

The only thing I could do right now was keep on dodging the attacks from her blade.

"Yo. Tsukiyomi!" Kukai yelled. He threw a long metal rod to me. I caught it. I used the rod to block the attacks.

**~Normal POV~**

While Ikuto was fighting Nadeshiko, the body guard dragged Amu to the cookie machine. It did the same thing as the cake machine Utau was in.

Amu was unconscious the whole. Ingredients were dumped on her. She was being spun around by an electric mixer and poured onto a large baking sheet. Amu was laying unconscious flat on her back with all the mushy food underneath her.

A large rolling pin came down on top of Amu's lower stomach. There was a lot of pressure weighing down on her.

The rolling pin the started to roll up and down; from her lower stomach, over her breasts, and stopped at her neck, right underneath her chin, then back down to her lower stomach.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled while blocking Nadeshiko's attack.

"I don't know what you're up to, Nadeshiko, but you're starting to piss me off." Ikuto told Nadeshiko and shoved her off. Nadeshiko fell into the corner and there were two bars on each side of her. Ikuto placed the rod Kukai gave him and locked Nadeshiko into place.

Ikuto ran off to save Amu but the last guard was fighting Kukai. He couldn't just leave him there. So Ikuto snuck up behind the guard and knocked him out.

"Thanks." Kukai said to Ikuto. "I'm going to go check on Utau." With that Ikuto ran off to stop the machine Amu is on.

Ikuto went up to the control panel and stopped all machines. The machine Amu is on stopped as well. He ran over to her and he wanted to cry, but he knew he had to be strong…for Amu's sake.

He picked her up bridal-style and headed over to Kukai and Utau. Ikuto placed Amu on another row of chairs next to Utau.

Kukai and Ikuto called the police and headed over to Nadeshiko. Kukai noticed this odd necklace around Nadeshiko's neck. It was a red jewel. Kukai removed the necklace from her neck and smashed it onto the ground. Nadeshiko went back to normal, but she was feeling a bit weak and worn out from the fight she had with Ikuto earlier.

**~Nadeshiko's POV~**

"Kukai!" I called out his name while tears were flowing from my eyes. "Thank you. I'm so sorry! I couldn't control my body." Kukai was hugging me in comfort.

"I know Nadeshiko." Kukai said with a 'don't worry' look.

"You do?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Lulu and Saaya did this to you. It's not your fault at all." Kukai explained to me while holding up the magical necklace.

**~Normal POV~**

Kukai explained everything about the mind control on Nadeshiko to Ikuto. Ikuto understood because he knew that Nadeshiko would never hurt Amu. Not in this lifetime or the next!

"Saaya was working with Lulu and Lulu just used Nadeshiko as a puppet. How sick. They. Are. Going. To. PAY." Ikuto spat with poison in every word.

The police showed up at the crime scene and arrested Saaya. Lulu was no where to be found.

Ikuto and Kukai went back to Amu and Utau. The paramedics showed up right after the police did. They put Amu and Utau carefully into the ambulance, with Kukai and Ikuto sitting by their sides, and took them to the hospital.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter seven is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Oh my gosh they rescued everyone! And those who made nasty comments about Nadeshiko…I think you owe her an apology…

**Nadeshiko: **It's alright they don't have to. After all they didn't know.

**Meilin: **Do it!

**Nadeshiko: **By the way Meilin-Chan, where is Tsukiyomi-kun and Souma-kun?

**Meilin: **They're still in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. So R&R IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


	7. She's what? I'm what? We're WHAT!

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **So I had my second day of school today and I had sometime to write chapter 10!

AND BOY ARE YOU GOING TO BE SHOCKED!

**Ikuto:** Am I in it?

**Meilin: **Of course you are! So let's get started!

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the plot.

**CHAPTER SEVEN – **She's what! I'm What! We're WHAT!

**~Normal POV~**

Utau and Amu are both damaged, worn out, and tired. They're laying on two separate hospital beds but are in the same room. Ikuto and Kukai are sitting in the room, feeling so guilty and useless. All they can do now is watch the doctor and nurse examine their wives (GOMENASAI! I forgot to mention that Amu, Ikuto and Utau, Kukai had a double winter wedding. It was suppose to be before they got kidnapped but…again…I forgot.)

The doctor first examined Utau. He called in the nurse to clean her cuts and body, so her wounds don't get infected. Utau looked much better cleaned up, but was hurt all the same. The doctor told Kukai that Utau was going to be in a coma for a maximum of two days.

Kukai looked a bit disappointed… "BUT she will be fine as long as she takes it easy for a while." The doctor added. Kukai was relieved to here that.

"Arigato." Kukai said shaking the doctor's hand.

(Meanwhile)

As Utau was having her check up, Amu was being cleaned by the nurse. The doctor came in to check up on Amu. He first made sure no bones were broken or fractured.

"She was also hit in the head and there was a lot of pressure on her stomach as well." Ikuto told the doctor just in case.

The doc made sure her brain was stable and ordered a brain scan at Ikuto's request. "Amu's brain seems to be fine." The doctor told Ikuto. You don't know how relieved Ikuto was after hearing that.

The doctor now is checking her stomach. Since there was so much pressure placed on her by the rolling pin, the doctor wanted to make sure no organs were crushed or damaged. The doc began to lightly press on her stomach and felt that something seemed to be out of place.

He called in the nurse for an emergency x-ray for Amu. Amu was rushed into another room. "Wait! What's happening, where are you taking her?" Ikuto started to panic.

"She's going to get an x-ray for her stomach. One of her organs might be out of place or disturbed." The doctor informed Ikuto. He was not allowed to be in the room while Amu was getting an x-ray. So he had to wait with the unconscious Utau and Kukai.

Ikuto could NOT sit still so he was pacing around the room back and forth.

"Take it easy Ikuto. She'll be back." Kukai tried to calm Ikuto down. It didn't work. He kept on moving about.

The doctor came in 15 minutes later and put Amu back onto the hospital bed.

"You may want to sit down for this one Mr. Tsukiyomi." The doctor said. Ikuto looked terrified. What if he was going to lose Amu? He thought this was going to be bad news…

"…"Ikuto sat down and was waiting for the doctor to say something.

"Congratulations Mr. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You're going to be a father of a baby girl!" The doctor congratulated Ikuto.

"What!" Ikuto and Kukai said as the shot up to their feet standing.

"That's great, man!" Kukai said putting his hand on Ikuto's shoulder.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

_I'm going to be a father?_ I pondered to myself.

"There is some other news." The doc started to speak… "Amu will be in a coma for at least one month. She's already one month along with the baby so we will have to keep her here under our supervision. You may stay here as long as visiting hours allows you to be. Other then that, it's a miracle this girl made it out alive and the baby is fine and healthy."

"Thanks." I managed to let out. "Can you give me and Amu a few minutes?"

"Umm…" Kukai started talking.

"It's okay. You can stay Kukai. Watch over my sister." I told him.

I walked over to Amu and sat down on a stool next to her hospital bed. Kukai was on the other side of the room sitting next to Utau.

I looked at Amu, beautiful as ever and told her, "Amu, you will always be in my heart. I will never leave you or our baby girl. I hope one day she grows up to be just like her mom." I lightly placed my hand on her stomach. I felt the baby's little heart beat. It made me smile. "Amu, I want to take care of you and this baby but I can't do that if you're asleep like this. **I need you to come back to me.**" A single tear fell down my cheek and landed on Amu's face. A soft delicate hand was placed on top of mine.

"Heh…It's not like you to cry Ikuto." She smiled at me but her eyes still closed.

"Amu? You're awake. How's that possible? The doctor said-" Amu stopped me there.

"I heard you calling to me. I wanted to wake up for you. I need to tell you that I'm alright. But I will fall back into a coma. I can feel it. Don't worry about it though. I need to rest and I will wake up for you soon. Take care of me while I sleep…and **our** baby. I love you Ikuto." Amu smiled and soon fell asleep. I didn't want her to go- But she needed to rest and I understood.

"Good night Amu." I smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and kissed her once more.

"I know you said this didn't seem like me at all but, this baby…changes things. I will wait for your return."

**CHAPTER ENDS – Stay tuned! Chapter eight is on its way!**

**Meilin: **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! I want to know.

**Ikuto: -**hugs Meilin- I'm glad everything is alright. We just need to find Lulu and-

**Kukai: **AND THROW HER IN MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!

**Meilin & Ikuto: **….-sweat drop- R&R please!


	8. Come Back To Me

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **I hit 1140 hits! Arigato to everyone who supports me and my story!

**Ikuto: **Btw someone asked about the Charas…They were never in this story. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier.

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the plot.

**CHAPTER EIGHT - **Come back to me

**~Kukai's POV~**

It's been two days since we first brought Amu and Utau to the hospital.

Every after noon from 12 PM to 5 PM, Ikuto and I go to the hospital to visit the two girls.

Ikuto's been coming to visit Amu, bringing her new white roses everyday to put next to her bedside table. He always just sits next to her bed for the 5 hours he's allowed to visit.

I really feel sorry for him. I mean, I wish there was something I could do but…he doesn't want to leave Amu's side.

Both of the girls were hooked up to machines that helped keep them healthy while they couldn't take care of themselves (because of them being in comas).

It's the second day and the doctor said Utau would be awake today. He told me not to get my hopes up but I just couldn't help it…

The machine that was hooked up to Utau was beeping at her heart rate but suddenly…._*beep… beep… beep…beepbeepbeepbeep* _The machine started to beep faster and faster as Utau's heart rate sped up. I got nervous and I ran into the hallway to find a nurse. She came in right away and smiled at me.

"Don't worry Mr. Souma. You're wife is just going through the stage before she wakes up. She should wake up any second now." She looked at me as my frown became a huge smile. I thanked her and she left.

"Mmm…-cough-….Kukai?" Utau woke up and said my name. That made me really happy. "I'm hungry." That made me laugh. She was always hungry.

The nurse came back in and checked Utau out of the hospital. She was now able to leave.

Since Ikuto didn't talk much since Amu went into a coma, Utau and I just left. We went to a Ramen shop. As usual, Utau ate a lot as well as me. She needed to regain her strength back….

"Utau. I need to tell you something."…She looked at me with curiosity… "The reason why Ikuto didn't come with us is because.." Utau stepped in and asked, "Because he wants to be with Amu right?" I sighed, "Right but…Amu and Ikuto…they're….they have…-sigh- this is harder then I thought."

Utau looked at me with confusion. "Kukai, what is it?" She asked me putting her chopsticks in the bowl to grab more noodles.

I started up again, "You're going to be the aunt of Ikuto and Amu's one month baby girl. This is why Amu is still in a coma and you're not."

Utau dropped her chopsticks and looked at me. "Amu's having a baby?"

"That's right." I nodded. Utau had a bright smile on her face. She was excited for this new baby. Her smile suddenly disappeared from her face.

"What's the matter Utau? Aren't you glad you're going to be an aunt?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I am but…" She put her hand on her own stomach. A small sincere smile appeared on her face. "…but wouldn't it be nice if we had a child of our own?"

"Heh." I smirked. I placed my hand on top of hers and said to her, "We'll have a family of our own too. I promise."

Utau wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. We left the Ramen shop and started to walk back to the hospital. She walked right by my side and I held her waist next to mine.

We walked on the side walk and we stopped by this little store. Utau wanted to buy something for Ikuto, Amu, and the soon to be baby. She came out holding a giant teddy bear that had a pink bow on its ear. It was wearing a bib that said 'Congratulations' on it.

"I thought it was cute." Utau blushed/smiled. We continued walking to the hospital and went to Amu's room.

**~Utau's POV~**

I walked into Amu's room. Of course, she was still unconscious. There Ikuto was, just sitting there holding onto Amu's hand.

I went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned around to see me. Next thing I know he was hugging me tightly. "I'm glad you're alright Utau. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you earlier." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

I put my hand on his head and on his back. "It's alright. I'm fine. But I hear there's something I need to tell you." I told him. He looked at me confused. I giggled.

I held up the teddy bear and said, "Congratulations, _Dad_." I giggled again.

"Thanks." He said. There was a sincere smile he had on. Not a smirk a real smile.

I smiled at him and said, "Ikuto, don't worry. She'll come back to you. I know it."

He nodded. I told him that he needed to go get something to eat with Kukai. He didn't really want to leave Amu's side but I made him go. "I'll stay here and watch Amu. Ikuto, go get something to eat." He reluctantly left.

**~Kukai's POV~**

I took Ikuto out to get something out to eat. He didn't want to eat or talk but I made him do both. Hehe.

"So, Ikuto." He looked up at me. "How do you feel about being a dad?" I smirked.

Ikuto looked up as if he was in deep thought. "You know Kukai. I really don't know. It kind of just snuck up on me. But one thing I do know is that this little girl is mine and I'm going to protect her with my life. I won't let anything happen to her. I just wish I could have done the same for Amu."

"Don't worry dude. You know that's not your fault and the same thing happened to Utau. But we just have to be glad that the ones we love are alive and okay." (**A/N Life lesson, don't take anyone you care about for granted. They might be gone sooner then you think.**)

"Yeah, I know. Let's go. I'm finished." Ikuto stood up, put the money on the table, and we both left.

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto and Kukai was on their way to the hospital.

(Meanwhile)

Utau was talking to Amu. "Amu. I can't believe you're having a baby! I'm so happy for you. But, Ikuto is really worried about you. He's not even acting like his hentai-neko self! But I guess he can't do that when you're not awake. –giggle- But I want you to know that he really loves you and this baby means a lot to him, Even though he may not notice it himself. Wake up soon. We're all waiting." Utau smiled and looked over to the door. Ikuto and Kukai walked in.

"Utau, You need some rest. Come on. I'll take you home." Kukai offered Utau his hand. She took it and they went home.

"Sayonara Ikuto, Amu." Utau waved goodbye. She and her husband left.

Kukai brought Utau to their house and walked up to their room. Utau sat on the bed and Kukai followed in.

"You need to rest Utau, You've been through a lot in the last couple of days." Kukai said tucking Utau into the bed.

"Okay." Utau sighed. She didn't really want to go to bed but she knew she wouldn't win when Kukai was protecting and thinking only about her.

Kukai kissed Utau on the forehead and headed for the door…

"Kukai." Utau called out his name. He walked back to her bed and sat down next to her. "Remember earlier," Utau blushed as she started, "We were talking about having a family together. W-when, (_deep breath) _… w-when do you think we can, um, you know..,start?" Utau was nervous asking him.

Kukai smirked at her and said, "Anytime…BUT only after you get some rest. I'll wake you up and we'll have our baby in no time."

Kukai once again walked out of the room and Utau fell asleep.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

(At the hospital)

I'm just sitting her waiting for Amu to wake up for me. Everyday I bring in new roses for her and talk to her ever though she can't hear me.

We're having this baby together and it scares me to think that the baby will be sick of some kind because we didn't know about her and she might not have had the right nurturance that babies need.

But I know we'll get through it somehow… Amu is strong.

*beep, beep, beep* Amu's heart rate is normal according to the machine she's hooked up to. That's good.

I'm starting to feel a little bit sleepy but I have to force myself to stay awake so I can watch over Amu.

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto fell asleep and 20 minutes later the nurse came in and woke Ikuto up.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi. Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry but you will have to leave now." The nurse said nudging Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto woke up and was wearing a sad face when the nurse told him to leave. He kissed Amu softly on the forehead and left.

**CHAPTER ENDS – Stay tuned! Chapter nine is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Sorry this chapter wasn't all that exciting. It was kind of just a fill in.  
I'm going to a festival tonight so…I'll see you guys later! Sayonara! –waves goodbye-

**Ikuto: **Can I come?

**Meilin:** Of course! :D R&R Please!


	9. A day alone?

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Gomenasai minna. I was planning on updating everyday but you know…school like everyone else. Hmm…I'm not really sure what kind of chat I'll do today…(Oh and this is the second update today! So if you missed chapter 8 go back and read it!)

**Amu:** Maybe I can help you.

**Meilin: **No, no you're in a coma.

**Amu: **Oh yeah…that's right….-falls into a coma...again-

**Ikuto: **-looks at Amu on the ground and steps over her- What's up Meilin?

**Meilin: **Nothing much…just trying to figure out what kid of chat I'll do today.

**Ikuto: **But aren't you doing one right now?

**Meilin: **-thinking-

**Ikuto: **Uhh, Meilin you're doing a chat at this very mo-

**Meilin: **Shh! Ikuto I'm trying to think…. -_- I can't think of one.

**Ikuto: **But you're already doi-

**Meilin: **Oh well… Onto the story!

**Ikuto: -**sigh- Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the plot.

**CHAPTER NINE – **A day alone?

**~Utau's POV~**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It said 5:00 PM. I had taken a two hour nap.

I went downstairs and smelt food in the air. "Sushi?" I asked myself. I continued walking down the stairs and saw Kukai in a yellow apron.

"You know, yellow doesn't really fit you." I teased Kukai. He blushed a little.

"Whatever. So you hungry?" Kukai asked. I nodded my head 'yes'.

"What are we having?"

"We're going to eat sushi and onigiri. So it's only going to be a snack for now."

"For right now?….what's for later?" I asked a bit lost.

"I rented a hotel suite. It's near the hospital just in case Ikuto needs us to help with Amu." Kukai said rolling up the last sushi.

"Why did you rent a hotel suite? Who's- … Oh! I see." I started to ask him but soon got what he was talking about when he gave me a smirk.

**~Normal POV~**

"Done." Kukai said as he placed two onigiri with three sushi rolls on each of their plates.

They both finished eating and cleaned everything up. Afterwards they both packed for a night at the hotel. Utau gave Kukai her bags and he loaded them into the car.

"Can you text my brother , Kukai?" Utau asked wanting to make sure that her brother, Ikuto, knew where they were going to be, just in case. Kukai nodded and started texting…

_Yo Ikuto,_

_Utau and I are going to be at the hotel two streets_

_Down from the hospital. Call if you need us._

_And give Amu our best._

_Utau and Kukai_

Kukai sent the message and they both got into the car and drove off.

**~Kukai's POV~**

(Time skip)

We arrived at the hotel and the bell boys took out luggage to our room. The hotel manager gave me the key cards and we were escorted to the third floor.

We reached room 116 and the bell boy dropped off our things and left. I slid the access card in the slot and opened the double doors.

Utau was stunned when she caught a glimpse of the room. It was pure white with a gold and diamond chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. The floor was white marble with a gold outline around each 18" X 18" square tile.

To the left was a gold bed frame with a deep romantic red colored comforter and pillows to match. To the left of the bed were white dressers and drawers and a phone, for room service.

All the way to the right of the room was a gigantic walk in closet and the master bathroom.

Utau walked up to the bathroom door and said, "That's strange." I looked at her and asked, "What is?" She pointed to the lock on the inside of the bathroom door and on the one on the outside as well. That meant if you locked the door from the outside, the person in the bathroom would be trapped inside.

"Hmm…" Kukai stated. "That is weird."

**~Normal POV~**

They both kept looking around just to see what else was in there presidential suite. There was a large Jacuzzi that could fit them both in there, there was a kitchen stocked with everything you could possibly need, and a large flat screen TV.

They finished roaming around the suite and ordered some room service. They ordered 2 steak meals; which included the medium cooked steak, mashed potatoes, sweet corn, and a marble cake with chocolate whipped icing on the top.

Room service came within 30 minutes and Kukai tipped him $20. (Yes, yes. He is a generous tipper.)

After they finished eating they went to the bed, but not to go to sleep. Kukai lifted Utau up bridal style and laid her onto the bed, pining her hands about her head. He laid on top of her and they both shared a passionate kiss.

Kukai's hand started to travel down her stomach, hopefully trying to get further along with this family they wanted so badly. He made his way under her shirt…but suddenly there was a knock on the door.

*knock, knock, knock* "Maid Service!" The employee called out.

Utau sighed and Kukai groaned and whined – their mood had been disturbed.

Kukai got off Utau and helped her up. She made her way to the door while Kukai sat on the bed. She started to unlock the door while looking through the peep whole. But before she opened the door she realized that the maid was…..LULU?

Utau looked through the peep hole and saw that the maid was Lulu!

"It's Lulu!" Utau yelled in a whisper/hush tone to Kukai.

Kukai got off the bed, stood up and said with his fist in the air, "I'm going to teach her a lesson."

"No Kukai! We can't let her see us." Utau ran over to Kukai and tackled him onto the bed. She knocked him over so that she was on top of him…

"Come on in!" Utau yelled through the door while quickly covering Kukai and herself.

Lulu walked in and said, "I'm just here to tidy your room up a bit." She looked over to see the two people on the bed, under the covers. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Lulu said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry about it. Just finish up your job, thanks." Utau said changing the tone of her voice, to make sure Lulu didn't notice who she was.

"Alright. I'll just finish up as soon as possible." Lulu said dusting the drawers, the furniture, and wiping down the windows.

"Okay, lovebirds. I'm finished so I'll be leaving now." Lulu said throwing away the last of the trash.

"Wait!" Kukai said in a fake voice. Utau looked at him with confusion mouthing 'what are you doing' to him. "Can you clean the bathroom mirrors?" Kukai mouthed 'trust me' to Utau.

"Sure." Lulu said and proceeded to the bathroom.

Utau quickly uncovered them both from the blanket. They both got up and Kukai ran towards the bathroom. Utau followed closely behind. Remember the weird lock from earlier? Well here it is…Kukai locked Lulu inside the bathroom with the strange lock on the outside door.

"Hey! What's going on?" Lulu yelled and banged on the door.

"Just stay in there for a few minutes. We're going to get changed." Utau lied. In fact, Kukai and Utau were already dressed.

Utau quickly whipped out her cell phone and sent Ikuto a text.

_Ikuto!  
Kukai and I are at the hotel suite we told you about earlier._

_Lulu is the maid here! We trapped her in the bathroom._

_Come quickly!_

_-Utau_

(Time Skip)

In five minutes flat Ikuto was at the door.

He was walking over to the bed, hiding beside the dresser, and waiting for Lulu to come out.

"We're done!" Kukai unlocked and opened the door. She walked out wide eyed.

"It's over!" Utau yelled. Lulu ran for the door. But Ikuto jumped out and grabbed Lulu, with her arms by her side. She struggles to get free from his grip but she couldn't escape.

"Let me go!" Lulu screamed at the top of her lungs. "You're going to pay for-" Lulu looked over her shoulder to meet Ikuto's mesmerizing eyes. She snapped out of it.

She kept on screaming and kicking, trying to get free. Nothing worked. Ikuto had a firm grip on her. Utau was getting annoyed with the constant yelling. So she walked over and hit a pressure point in Lulu's neck, causing her to fall unconscious.

"When did you learn that?" Ikuto asked.

"Yesterday, after I was released from the hospital. It would be a shame if I was harmed twice by this girl." Utau said brushing her hands off.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side…." Kukai said laughing nervously.

"Let's go." Ikuto said. He swung Lulu over his shoulder and they all headed to the police station.

(At the police station)

"Here officer. This is the accomplice of Saaya." Ikuto handed the unconscious perpetrator over to the officer.

She was tossed (not literally) into prison with Saaya as her cell mate. Lulu slowly woke up. "You!" Lulu said pointing to Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Don't you think we already have, especially Amu….AND WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Ikuto snapped. Lulu suddenly became silent…shocked seeing the rage in Ikuto's eyes.

"I-I w-was-" Lulu started…"

"You could have killed my sister and Amu! Not to mention you almost killed my first child…_my_ baby girl." Ikuto said with emphasis on 'my' baby girl. Ikuto's eyes soften from rage to sadness. "Amu's pregnant. And I almost lost them both because of you."

Lulu was shocked even more! She didn't know Amu was pregnant. "I-I didn't know she was-….I just wanted-….-sigh- she wasn't showing at all. I couldn't have known!" Lulu said trying to defend herself. She stuttered a few times.

"It's true. Amu wasn't showing at all even though she was one month along, but you shouldn't have done this in the first place- Just to satisfy your petty desires." Utau said in a sincere but disappointed voice. "Your jealousy got the better of you and now you have to pay for it. But that won't change anything." Utau started to walk away and Kukai followed her out.

Lulu started to cry. Utau's words pierced her right in the heart. "I'm sorry…so sorry." She said. "I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."

"But there isn't. Anyways I have to get back to the hospital." Ikuto stated.

"Is she alright?" Lulu asked actually being worried.

"I don't know…She's in a coma right now and if she doesn't wake up soon my daughter could be in danger." Ikuto said looking away clutching his fists together tightly.

"Ikuto wait. I know a way I can help." Lulu said.

Ikuto turned around facing Lulu and said, "How?"

"Take this." Lulu handed him the ruby necklace hanging from her neck.

Ikuto looked confused and suspicious.

"Don't worry. This can help Amu wake up faster." Lulu reassured him.

"Fine. What do I do?" Ikuto questioned her.

"Inside this ruby necklace is a special liquid. Place this necklace around her neck and wait 24 hours. After that time the liquid will turn blue and the ruby will bloom into a flower crystal. When it does change, crush the necklace in your hands and let the liquid dip into Amu's mouth." Lulu gave him these instructions.

"Ikuto nodded and took the necklace. "Is that it?"

"No." Lulu shook her head. "Amu will not wake up right away. So don't be shocked. She'll wake up a few hours after."

Ikuto nodded once again and rushed out.

"Ikuto…Good luck." Lulu said with a smile.

He stopped and turned around saying, "Thanks." He turned back around and rushed to the hospital.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

(Time skip)

I rushed to the hospital and quickly ran to Amu's room. I walked over to her and looked at her. He face looked so peaceful. I smiled.

'This is it.' I thought. I took a deep breath and placed the ruby necklace around her neck and sat there. I kept checking the clock to see how many minutes passed by. I was getting so impatient, but there wasn't anything I could do.

About an hour later I got as text from Utau.

_Ikuto are you alright? Where are you? _

_Kukai and I are going to visit you. _

_I want to make sure you're okay._

_Love, Utau_

I texted her back,

_I'm with Amu at the hospital._

A buzz came from my pocket…Another text….

_Okay. I'm on my way. Don't leave._

_-Utau_

It's been like 5 hours since I last saw them at the prison. Kukai and Utau left right after. So why'd it take them so long to text me?

Then it hit me….. "Oh…I see. They were back at the hotel finishing up some business." I smirked.

Later Utau and Kukai came to visit and Utau noticed a necklace around Amu's neck. "Ikuto, what is that?" Utau said pointing to the jewelry Amu's wearing.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter ten is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Whoa… O.o So what do you think?

**Ikuto: **Finally we get the chance to put Lulu to shame.

**Kukai: **YEAH SO WE CAN THROW HER INTO A MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON!

**Utau: **-sweatdrop- Umm…okay then.

**Ikuto: **…He's crazy.

**Meilin: **-sigh- Yeah I know…..R&R PLEASE!


	10. Preparation

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Oh my goodness I am SUPER sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was reading a Shugo Chara fanfiction called "Celebrity Punishment". It's really good! I liked it a lot. Okay so here's the next chapter!

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot!

**CHAPTER TEN – Preparation**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Utau came in with Kukai. She pointed to the jewelry around Amu's neck and asked me, "Ikuto, what's that?"

"Where did you two go?" I started off changing the subject. Kukai looked away with his hands in his pockets trying to hide the blush. Utau played with her fingers and looked down, "N-no where!" Utau managed to get out. She quietly laughed nervously to herself. I smirked.

"It's a necklace that Lulu gave me." I started to explain, also changing the subject so that they could stop being embarrassed. "After you two left to go finish your ' business', I blew up at her. She started to cry and begged me for forgiveness. She gave that necklace to me- it's to help Amu wake up faster." I finished.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Kukai asked. :I mean, don't you think Lulu could be planning something else?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm sure. At first I was suspicious, but she gave me a reassuring look in her eyes that no lie could hide. It was a 'I am truly sorry. Please accept' look.

"Alright, if you're sure." Utau said to me with a sincere look on her face. She came over and stood next to Amu. "How does it work?" Utau asked. I explained it to both of them. They nodded.

"So how long has it been since you put the necklace on her?" Utau asked.

"It's only been a couple minutes…but you two should go home. Get some rest. We'll have to get the house ready for Amu when she wakes up tomorrow. Do you think you guys could do that for me?" I asked them with a tired look on my face. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Utau nodded and walked out with Kukai following behind.

I sat next to Amu brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

**~Kukai's POV~**

"Aw man! Why do I have to clean the house? I'd rather be exercising or playing soccer…" I pouted and placed my hands behind my head.

Utau giggled, "Oh come on. It's for Amu after all. Plus you can think of cleaning like exercising."

I sighed, "Fine."

"Good!" Utau smiled. "How about I make you a deal since you're being so cooperative…" Utau started and she caught my attention.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"After we clean the house, we can make a space in Amu and Ikuto's room for the new baby girl…" Utau started. I didn't like where this was going. It sounded like too much work. "…and _then_, I'll make you some ramen." Utau got me at ramen.

"Alright," I stated, "but I want some _dessert _after…" I whispered in Utau's ear. I grinned at Utau. Her head shot up and she blushed. She nodded a 'yes' to me.

"Alright, yeah!" I screamed down the hallway. I grabbed Utau's hand and dragged her along while I ran super fast out of the hospital.

**~Utau's POV~**

Ah! Oh my gosh, Kukai's going to rip my arm off! Well, we got home and tidied up. We mopped the floor, washed the dishes, made the beds, did the laundry, and restocked the fridge and pantry.

"Phew-" I sighed as I wiped the sweat of my forehead.

The house is clean now and Kukai went to take a shower before we went shopping for Ikuto's new daughter. Kukai finished and I went up to shower… I finished and we left for the room designing stores.

**~Normal POV~**

Kukai and Utau walked around the store and something caught her eye. She walked over to a sleek black crib with a red comforter and pillows.

"It matches Amu and Ikuto's bed!" Utau squealed, "It's so cute! It's perfect." Utau smiled and picked up the price tag…$145.99…Not bad. Maybe we can negotiate and lower the price." Utau called over the employee.

"Hi, my name is Sakura. I'll be your guide today. How many I be of your assistance?" The employee spoke.

"Hi, yes. Can we get this crib at a lower price?" Utau asked.

"Sorry. It's already on sale for 10% off." Sakura declined.

"Hey Sakura-Chan," Kukai greeted his arm around her shoulder. "I want to get this crib for my best friend and her husband. Do you think you can get me a discount?" Kukai flirted. Utau got a bit mad but played it cool.

Sakura blushed and said, "Um, I-I suppose I can do it for you this time, b-but this time only!" Sakura stuttered but accepted.

"Great!" Kukai gave her thumbs up and a wink. She scanned the crib and took $30 off. Kukai can be very convincing. Heehee.

Kukai carried the box into the car and Utau said, "Alright, let's go to a toy store, and good job with the bargaining…" Utau said the last five words with bitterness. She was referring to his flirting. Haha.

"Aww, don't worry Utau. You're the only one for me." He did his famous grin. Utau smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

They went to a baby toy store and started shopping around. Kukai picked out some soccer plushies and Utau picked out some baby blue colored bunnies and a few beanie babies – one looked like a blue cartoon cat holding a strawberry. Utau picked it out because it reminded her of Amu and Ikuto.

They went to the check-out lane and waited. Utau gave Kukai a weird look. "Why a soccer plushie? Utau asked.

"I'm gonna teach her how to play like a pro one day." Kukai grinned/smiled. Utau giggled.

*Beep…Beep…Beep* The cashier scanned the toys. "Are you two having a baby?" The cashier asked with a sincere smile.

"No. This is for my brother and his wife. They're expecting." Utau answered.

"But-" Kukai started, "We're going to one day." He finished. He hugged Utau and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The cashier gave them a smile and bagged all their stuff.

Utau and Kukai went to a clothing store and bought Amu's daughter some clothes. Utau picked out a black dress (that looked like her black on but in mini sized) and a red and black plaid bracelet, to match Amu's 'cool and spicy' character.

Kukai picked out a Jade-green T-shirt with black soccer shorts and black sneakers.

They bought they stuff and left. They went to one more furniture store and bought a black dresser and a GIANT cat plushie (blue of course ^.^).

**~Kukai's POV~**

Phew. Man, how can girls shop so much? It's so much work! Oh well at least we're done. We're on our way home so we can assemble everything in Ikuto/Amu's room before they get back.

**~Utau's POV~**

We're finally home and we brought everything upstairs. Kukai and I are assembling the crib, placing it next to Amu/ Ikuto's bed. We put the black dresser in the right corner and placed all the clothes inside. The giant blue cat plushie was put in the crib along with all the other toys…We finished!

As promised, I made Kukai some ramen and he got his…_dessert_.

**~Normal POV~**

(Time Skip)

Ikuto got home after visiting hours at the hospital was over. He walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. Ikuto was super tired and fell asleep immediately.

Utau came down and placed a blanket over him. She went back upstairs and went to sleep with Kukai.

**~Normal POV~**

(The next day)

Utau was still in bed, and Ikuto's still sleeping on the couch…and Kukai-….wait…where's Kukai?

*Sizzle, Pop, Sizzle* Oh, look. It's Kukai! He's making breakfast…some bacon and eggs, some waffles and there are fresh strawberries on the side.

Utau woke up and brushed her teeth and her hair, got dressed and headed down stairs.

*sniff* "Mmm….I smell bacon." Utau said walking towards the kitchen.

Kukai heard footsteps and turned his head, "Morning, beautiful." Kukai said to Utau.

"Ohayō." Utau said while sitting down at the table. "You've really outdone yourself today." Utau picked up her fork, "Itadakimasu!" She took a bite out of her eggs and Kukai sat down next to her.

Kukai and Utau ate breakfast together and were talking about Amu and if she was really going to wake up today.

They cleaned up the mess and went to the living room. They sat down on the big fluffy couch. It was the couch across from Ikuto. He was still passed out on it.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Ugh! Can't Kukai and Utau be quiet or talk somewhere else? They're so noisy…I can't sleep! I was too tired to even make out what they were saying. It all sounded like mumbling to me.

I opened my eyes to something disturbing…something that no one should see first thing when they wake up.

I sweat dropped. "Get a room." I told them with disgust in my voice. Yep…the first thing I need to see when I wake up is my baby sister making out with her husband. They just laughed at me.

"Good morning sleepy head." Utau said getting off the couch and walking towards me.

"Good?" I said to her. "The first thing I see when I wake up is….never mind I don't even want to say it."

Utau giggled. I sat up right on the couch and Utau took the blanket and folded it and put it away. 'Weird. Was that on me when I went to sleep last night?' I thought. 'Oh well. Doesn't matter anyway, I guess.'

"I made breakfast. There's still some on the kitchen table if you want some." Kukai offered.

Kukai looked at Ikuto seeing that he was already eating one of the waffles. Kukai sweat dropped. 'Uh, never mind then. I guessed he already helped himself.' Kukai thought.

Ikuto laid back down on the couch thinking, 'Today's the day.'

"It's about 10 AM right now…so nine more hours until you need to be at the hospital right?" Utau asked.

I nodded a 'yes' in her direction.

"How about we watch some movies to pass the time then?" Utau suggested. Ikuto shook his head 'no'. "I don't feel like it." He said looking up at the ceiling.

Utau looked at him worried. He should be doing something to get his mind off Amu. I mean, it's not a bad thing that he cares, but…It's not healthy to be under stress all the time, right?

"Well, we could go shopping and you guys could hold my bags." Utau suggested with her finger on her chin. Kukai's eyes went wide. "No way!" He yelled. "Yesterday wore me out! How can you shop so much?" Kukai yelled plopping/laying down on the couch.

Ikuto looked at them with a bored face, still eating waffles. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Why don't you go to your room and find out?" Utau asked. Well it was more like a demand but you know…

Ikuto headed upstairs- Kukai and Utau following him from behind.

Ikuto opened the door and saw all the new baby things next to his bed. He was stunned.

Kukai came up next to him and put his hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "So what do you think?" Kukai said grinning with his finger rubbing under his nose. "Not bad, huh." He said.

Ikuto walked inside and placed his hand on the crib. "This will be your new room…soon." Ikuto said under his breath…He was really talking to the baby that would soon to be born.

Utau came up behind Ikuto and hugged him, "I know she'll love it. Don't worry so much, _**Dad**_." Utau put more emphasis on 'dad'. She giggled. Ikuto turned around and hugged her tightly. Utau was a bit shocked, but she knew that he was a softy on the inside.

"Thanks guys. I really owe you one." Ikuto said letting go of Utau and placing his hand on Kukai's shoulder. Ikuto walked out, waving his hand once, "ja ne".

I know they're only trying to get my mind off of Amu, but it's not working. Utau is just trying to make me worry less and I appreciate all her hard work. I just can't stop thinking about Amu and this baby.

I want her to wake up so I can hug her so tightly and never let go. I don't want anyone I love to go through that kind of pain again.

I looked at the clock…Only 5 hours to go….

I'm getting really nervous but I'm not letting it show.

'Hm. Look at that. Amu and I both are too stubborn to let our emotions show. This baby is going to be one tough cookie.' I laughed to myself at the thought. I sat back in my chair and thought again, 'If this baby turns out to look anything like Amu…I'll have to be prying boys off of my daughter.' I smirked.

Being worried about someone for a whole week straight does tire you out. I spoke one last sentence before I fell asleep again. "I'll be waiting for you both."

**END CHAPTER ~ Stay tuned! Chapter eleven is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Omgsh! Is Amu going to wake up tomorrow? Will Ikuto get to the hospital in time to witness the change of the necklace? Or will he miss it and let Amu sleep in a coma? Find out in the next chapter!

**Ikuto: **Are you going to tell them?

**Meilin: **-sigh- Alright…My parents are switching internet networks so I'm not going to have internet for a couple weeks. I'm not sure when they're going to disconnect it but if I don't update. You'll know why.

**Ikuto: **But we hope you'll keep reading! Meilin will keep on writing and updating at the library or something. Please R&R!


	11. Awakening with a Miracle

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: ….**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Meilin: ...**

**Ikuto: …**

**Meilin: …**

**Ikuto: -**yawns-

**Meilin: **All right! Good chat everyone!

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot.

**-Kukai and Ikuto give hugs to **RomanticaKH1 and bma925**-**

Thanks for reviewing!

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – Awakening with a Miracle **

**~Utau's POV~**

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Yes, may I speak to Ikuto Tsukiyomi, please?" The stranger asked.

"Hai. May I ask who is calling?"

"I'm the nurse at the hospital who's taking care of Amu Tsukiyomi. I need to speak with Ikuto right away."

"Sure…One moment please." I put down the phone and nervously ran upstairs. I knocked on Ikuto's door and he answered it.

"Ikuto! There's a nurse on the phone for you and she needs to talk to you about Amu right away!" I blurted out making it seem urgent.

He rushed right pass me, down the stairs and to the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi…The necklace on your wife is glowing a strange blue color. Should I remove it?" The nurse asked.

"No, don't touch it – I'll be there immediately." Ikuto hung up the phone and rushed out the door.

"Ikuto, wait! Where are you going?" I faintly heard him reply 'to the hospital'. I got Kukai and followed Ikuto to the hospital.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I got a phone call from Amu's nurse and got the news that the necklace was already changing.

It's not supposed to change for another three hours! What's happening?

I finally made it to the hospital and Amu's necklace was blooming into a flower crystal with glowing blue liquid inside.

I quickly ran by Amu's side and said to myself, "Here we go Amu. Please let this work."

I crushed the flower and the crystals were stabbing my hand, piercing it. Blood dripped down my hand, mixing it in with the blue liquid, and into Amu's mouth.

The jewel shattered into little diamonds of light and disappeared. This put me in shock until Amu started violently coughing.

This confused me – Lulu said she wouldn't be awake right away.

"Nurse!" I shouted out hoping to get their attention. I sat down next to Amu and placed her in a sitting position. I patted her on the back hoping it would calm her coughing.

Here coughing settled down and the nurse came in with the doctor following behind her.

"Amu I was so worried about you!" I held her in a tight hug. She brushed her fingers through my hair and said, "It's alright now." She pulled away, holding my face in her hands. She looked at me with her golden eyes, "Thank you, Ikuto." She smiled.

"Thank me for what? I'm the whole reason you were put in this mess. I wasn't -" I was cut short. Amu pulled me into a kiss and then said, "It's not your fault. You know that as well as I do. It was Saaya's and Lulu's jealousy that got the better of them." She pulled me into a hug.

**~Normal POV~**

The nurse and doctor came into the room. "You're awake? That's fantastic!" the doctor shouted with joy.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, please wait with the nurse in the hallway. I need to give Amu a check up." Ikuto nodded in agreement. He gave Amu a kiss on the forehead and followed the nurse out.

"You're very luck Mr. Tsukiyomi. She still should have been out for a couple more weeks." The nurse handed him some papers and walked off.

Ikuto sat on the bench outside the door and heard footsteps coming toward him at a fast pace…

"Ikuto!" Utau yelled down the hallway, dragging Kukai along. This time Kukai wasn't fast enough to keep up with Utau. She was so worried that he speed increased 10 fold!

She ran towards Ikuto and came to a sharp halt. "Where (huff) is Amu? (Huff, huff) Is she alright?" Utau asked Ikuto, trying to catch her breath.

"She's fine. She woke up a few minutes ago. The doctor is checking up on her as we speak." Ikuto responded.

"I don't understand. I thought she wasn't supposed to awaken until tonight." Utau was confused.

"I know. It's strange." Ikuto spoke.

Ikuto still looked a bit nervous. Kukai walked over to Ikuto and sat down next to him. "Don't worry. She'll be fine, I know it. She's been my best friend ever since we were little. Amu's strong and something like this isn't going to stop her." Kukai gave Ikuto a thumbs up.

Ikuto lightened up a bit, but was still worried. However, he wasn't worried for Amu this time…It was for the baby.

Utau sensed what he was thinking (they are siblings after all). She jumped in with a few words. "And, if your daughter turns out to be anything like you and Amu, I know she'll be fine." Utau giggled. "She'll be fine Ikuto. You and Amu are both super stubborn and something like this won't get in the way. My niece is a fighter!" Utau gave him a thumbs up (looks like Kukai rubbed off on her :p).

"Thanks." Ikuto thanked Kukai and Utau. Before he could say any more, the doctor walked out.

"She and the baby are 100% fine! All she needs to do is take it easy for a while." The doctor informed us. "You may see her now." She opened the door for them.

"I'll be filling out some papers. I shall be back in a few minutes." The doctor left.

Utau rushed in and hugged Amu to death. "Utau…I…Can't…Breath." Amu said out slowly. Utau let go of her.

"Amu! I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you." Utau said – tears running down her cheeks.

Amu chuckled, "I'm fine. How about you Utau? Are you fine now?" Utau nodded.

Utau hugged Amu once more and stood up. She walked over and stood next to Kukai.

Kukai walked over to Amu. "You gave us quite a scare." Kukai said messing up her hair by giving her a noogie. He grinned. "Glad you're back." Kukai gave his best friend a hug and stepped off to the side.

**~Amu's POV~**

I hadn't realized how much every one was worried about me. They gave me big hugs while I was still sitting in the hospital bed. The doc said I should be up and around just yet.

I was still weak and could barely stand, especially because the baby added on a couple pounds. I wasn't use to the weight just yet.

Ikuto stood in the back of the room with his head down and his bangs over his eyes. I thought I saw a tear hanging in the corner of his eye.

I knew he was happy that I was awake, but you know…Ikuto's not really good at expressing himself.

I pulled the blanket off my legs and turned myself so that my legs were dangling off the side of the bed.

I slowly started to slide off – so I could reach the ground.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I'm staring at the ground with bangs covering my eyes. I don't want Utau or Kukai to see my face, especially Amu. I have to be strong for her.

"Amu I don't think - " I heard Utau say before she got cut off. I didn't look up though.

"It's okay, Utau. I'm fine." Amu reassured her but I still didn't look up.

**~Utau's POV~**

Amu started to get off the bed. I tried to say it was a bad idea but she cut me off before I had time to protest.

Amu stood up on her feet and took a couple steps forward. It seems Ikuto hasn't noticed.

Amu started to lose balance and her legs were buckling underneath her. She was still too weak to even be standing!

**~Kukai's POV~**

"Amu!" I yelled and ran towards her. Her legs were collapsing in on her and she was starting to fall. I came up behind her and held my arms out. I caught her; each of my arms were on each of her sides. I was holding on to her from her underarms.

She turned around and smiled at me. Why was she smiling? She could have really hurt herself. Maybe it was a smile saying 'thank you'. I'm not sure.

I helped her back on her feet and she resumed walking.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Amu!" I heard Kukai yell out, mu head shot up right away.

In a split second, Amu was falling but Kukai caught her. She started to walk towards me.

Her legs gave in…My body jolted and ran towards her.

"Amu!" I caught her and she was hanging on to me by my neck. Our eyes met, we stared into each other's eyes deeply.

I looked into Amu's eyes. She was so carefree, I loved that about her…but there was a bit of sadness.

She slid down to the floor onto her shins and knees. I followed her down the floor.

She clung onto me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Amu started to cry.

I could feel her tears running down into my shirt.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her….I was a bit confused.

"I didn't mean to scare all of you." She continued crying.

I pulled away from the hug and caressed her face and gently wiped away her tears with my thumbs. "It's okay. At least you're here with me now. That's all I wanted."

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and set her down onto the bed.

"I want to go home now, Ikuto." Amu said holding onto his hand.

"I can release you from the hospital tomorrow morning, but no earlier than that." The doctor said standing at the door.

Amu had a disappointed look on her face.

"But, What I can do for you is let you have over night visitors." The doctor was letting Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai sleep over for one night. "But only for you guys and just this once. It is my hospital after all."

Amu's face brightened up. "Arigato." Everyone thanked the doctor.

(Time Skip)

Night fell upon them and they all got some rest…Tomorrow was going to be a big day bringing Amu home.

**~Normal POV~**

(The next morning)

Amu woke up and saw Ikuto still sleeping next to her. 'He looks so peaceful.' She thought.

She smiled and stroked her fingers through his hair.

Utau was also sleeping and Kukai was just about to wake up.

Amu slowly tried to get out of bed. She was still having trouble standing.

Kukai awakened and walked over. He offered Amu his hand. "Need some help?"

Amu nodded.

He put his arms over his shoulder and slowly started walking towards the bathroom.

Kukai was in the bathroom with her but looked away when she needed to pee or change. It wasn't weird since they were best friends and all - almost like siblings. He was just there to make sure Amu didn't fall over.

Amu brushed her teeth and so did Kukai. He helped Amu walk over to a chair that was right in front of a mirror (we're back in the main hospital bed room).

Amu sat down and Kukai stood behind her, brushing her hair.

**~Kukai's POV~**

I'm helping Amu with everything this morning. We used to do these types of things all the time, back when we were kids. I consider her as my baby sister.

I'm helping Amu with her hair right now and Ikuto's still sleeping. He hasn't been getting enough sleeping lately so I thought I'd let him sleep in. (It's 10 AM Right now.)

"Do you want some breakfast, Hinamo- uh I mean Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" I caught myself and laughed. She's married now. Amu giggles and we laughed together. She nodded.

I walked out to the cafeteria and bought Amu some food.

**~Amu's POV~**

I'm looking around the room and Ikuto's still sleeping. I looked over to the pull out couch and Utau is still sleeping.

"Heh." I giggled. "They look so much alike. Well, I guess it's not weird. They are siblings after all."

The door opened…I looked over. It was Kukai with our breakfast.

*Grumble* "Looks like I came just in time." Kukai grinned and I blushed. My stomach growled but I guess that's to be expected. I haven't eaten in days!

He sat down next to me and we began eating. It was so quiet and peaceful.

I looked down to grab the last strawberry off my place but it was…gone?

I looked over to Kukai, "Did you eat my strawberry?" He shook his head. I looked back over and I see a kitty eating my strawberry.

"Ikuto, you ate my last strawberry!" I punched him on his arm.

"Heh." He smirked. "For a girl who just woke up from a coma and can't even stand on her own, you've got a pretty hard punch…But that's not a surprise, you are a monster." He smirked again.

"Baka! You're so mean." I said with a pouty face.

"Aw, don't worry my little strawberry." He leaned in and I closed my eyes.

"Ah! Ikuto – You baka hentai neko!" I yelled as I held my ear with my right hand and shook my left fist at him.

"Heh..heh…Ahahaha!" Ikuto tried to contain his laughter but couldn't. He was laughing hysterically.

I gave him a sincere smile. It's been a while since I've seen him smile like that.

He looked at me strangely, "What?" He asked.

"Betsuni." I giggled.

**~Normal POV~**

"Ugh! What's with all the noise?" Utau said as she got up and stretched.

Utau wasn't really a morning person. Everyone sweat dropped.

She came over and stole some food off Kukai's plate and ate it.

"Oi! Get your own food." Kukai said. He wasn't really mad, but Utau was lazy when it came to making food for herself.

She sat down on his lap and finished off his food. Kukai sighed, "Oh well. It's gone now." She smiled at him.

The doctor walked in, "Ohayo, Minna!" The doctor smiled at everyone. "Mrs. Tsukiyomi, you are now officially released from the hospital. You may go now."

Amu, still sitting in her chair, bowed her head in respect, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Do you need a wheel chair or crutches to take with you Amu?" The nurse asked.

"No. I got it." Ikuto said right away.

Amu looked confused, 'he got what?' she thought in her head.

"Alright. Take it easy Amu. Sayōnara!" The doctor waved and left.

"Ikuto, what did you mean by 'you got it'?'"

Ikuto picked her up bridal style….

"I can walk you know." Amu said.

"If we let you walk, we'll never get to the car, besides the doc said to take it easy." Ikuto stated.

-sigh- "Fine." Amu crossed her arms not wanting to protest.

**~Amu's POV~**

Ikuto, carrying me, picked up all our stuff and headed for the car. Utau and Kukai followed behind. We all got into the car and drove off.

"_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

_mayoikonda batafurai_

_jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane_

_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku-"_ My phone rang….

"Moshi moshi?" I answered it. "Amu-chan! I got a call from the hospital. They told me you were discharged, Am I right?"

"Konnichiwa, Nadeshiko-chan. Hai. I was released this morning. I'm on my way home." I replied back to Nade-chan.

"Yokatta." Nadeshiko sighed. "I'm sorry for everything Amu-chan."

"It's alright Nadeshiko-chan. It wasn't your fault."

"I know but still. I wish I could have done something." Fujisaki-san replied.

"I know. Oh, I just pulled up to my house. I'll talk to you later." I spoke into the phone.

"Hai. Sayōnara, Amu-chan.." Nadeshiko hung up and so did I.

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto pulled the car into the garage and everyone got out. Amu struggled to stand up but Ikuto walked her into the house and sat her down onto the couch.

"-slight gasp-" Amu slightly gasped and placed her hand over her stomach.

"What is it Amu?" Ikuto asked all panic-y. "Are you alright? Do we need to get you back to the hospital?"

"Ikuto...Ikuto!" Amu yelled his name to get him to calm down. "I'm fine!"

"Then what was the gasp for?" He asked.

Amu took his hand and placed it on top of her stomach. "The baby just kicked…Do you feel it?"

Ikuto had his hand on Amu's stomach and they waited for a couple seconds. *thump*

Ikuto's face went into shock. Utau and Kukai saw his face from behind the couch.

They rushed over to him and said, "What's wrong!"

Amu giggled. "Nothing's wrong. The baby just kicked for the first time."

"She did? Can I feel Amu? Can I!" Utau asked being all excited.

"Sure." Amu said. She took Utau's hand and placed it on her stomach. *thump*

"-gasp- Kawaii!" Utau said.

Next Kukai felt the baby kick. "She's got a strong kick. She'll be an excellent soccer player!" Kukai grinned. "I'll be her sensei!"

Everyone was laughing. Good. Things were back to normal and everything will get even better when this baby is born. Life is precious and the fact that this baby survived through it all, proves that miracles exist.

**CHAPTER ENDS – Stay tuned! Chapter twelve is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Don't worry that's NOT the last chapter! And I hope you enjoyed out opening chat. Haha. We're such exciting people aren't we Ikuto?

**Ikuto: **…

**Meilin: **See I told you! :]

**Ikuto: **Please R&R!


	12. A day at the boardwalk

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Hi guys! I'm eating Rita's Italian Ice – It's so delicious!

**Ikuto: **-opens mouth-

**Meilin: **-looks at Ikuto weirdly- Um…do you need something?

**Ikuto:** Yeah I want a bite.

**Meilin: **You have two arms. Feed yourself.

**Ikuto: **aww –pouts-

**Meilin: **-sigh- Fine…Open up –feeds Ikuto-

**Ikuto: **Ah! –covers mouth- What are you trying to do? Kill me!

**Meilin: **What are you talking about? I just put the ice cream in your mouth.

**Ikuto: **You didn't tell me it was going to be cold!

**Meilin: **Ikuto! Of course it's going to be cold. It's ice cream!

-sigh- Ikuto can be such a dork sometimes. Disclaimer please!

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx doesn't own anything – Just the plot.

**CHAPTER TWELVE – **A day at the boardwalk

**~Normal POV~**

(Next Day)

Amu slept in the extra room with Ikuto down stairs for the night, since it was hard for Amu to walk up the stairs to her room. (She still hasn't seen or heard about all the baby stuff Kukai and Utau bought yet.)

Today went like any other normal Saturday. Ikuto went for his morning walk, but without Amu this time. Kukai was in the back yard practicing his soccer tricks and Utau was on the piano practicing her vocal exercises. Amu would be doing laundry or housework on Saturday mornings, but no one would let her. She was only allowed to sit on the couch until she could walk on her own again.

"I'm home." Ikuto announced with a bored face as he got through the front door. He walked over to Amu and kissed her on the forehead. "Yo." He said plainly. He sat down next to her and asked, "Are you hungry?" as he rubbed her stomach and the baby. (Just so you know she's about 2-3 months and she still isn't showing at all.)

Amu shook her head 'no'.

"_My heartful song…my heartful song…"_ Utau was singing to herself quietly as she walked into the room. "Oh, gomen. I didn't know you were back. I hope I didn't disturb you." Utau said walking over to the couch.

"Not at all." Amu reassured her.

"Ah, nothing like soccer in the morning!" Kukai said bursting in and sitting down next to Utau.

"Eww, Kukai, GROSS! You smell like outside grass and you're all sweaty!" Utau said plugging her nose and pushing Kukai away from her.

Kukai grinned and came closer to her. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Kukai!" Utau yelled, struggling to get out of his smelly grip.

"That's what you get for eating my breakfast at the hospital yesterday." Kukai laughed and walked off to shower. Utau turned around and stuck her tongue at him.

Amu laughed at them both and Ikuto just sat there with his usual bored expression on.

"Great, now I have to shower again." Utau said sniffing her clothes. She walked upstairs and banged on the bathroom door. "Kukai! Hurry up, I need to shower!" She walked away from the door and into her bedroom and took out a new pair of clothes and a towel. She set them down by the bathroom door and sat down and waited for Kukai to be finished.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

After Utau stormed off, Amu laid her head down on my shoulder. "Ikuto." She said my name with her sweet soft voice.

"Hmm?" I pated her head.

"Can we go somewhere?" She asked me.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Umm…I don't know. I kind of want to go shopping." She lifted her head off my shoulder.

"Sure, but after you get better." I told her.

"Aww." She pouted and looked me straight in the eyes. "I want to go to the new boardwalk that just opened up." She starred me down with her puppy dog eyes.

'No, Ikuto. Don't give in! You're the boss.' I thought to myself. I finally got the words out, "No. You can barely stand, let alone walk a couple miles on the boardwalk."

A tear formed in the corner of her eye. She wiped it off. "Please, Ikuto? I've been trapped in the house all day!" She tried to persuade me.

-Sigh- "Fine. But you better tell me when you need a break and we can find a place to sit, or I'm going to carry you." I told her yes, but only under my conditions.

"Arigatou, Ikuto!" Amu had the biggest smile on her face I couldn't help but smile back at her.

**~Normal POV~**

(At least two hour later)

Utau and Kukai finished showering and Ikuto walked to the kitchen to make some lunch.

"I'm going to make some lunch now. Anything you want in particular?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"Umm…." Amu put her finger on her chin, thinking. "Sloppy Joes?" (**A/N: HAHA SORRY BUT THAT'S WHAT I ATE FOR DINNER TODAY**)

Ikuto nodded and headed for the kitchen. He got the meat out and started up the stove.

Amu got up from the couch and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed onto the wall tightly as she inched a step forward.

Ikuto added some pepper to the meat and the meat started to cook. He flipped over the pile of half-done meat to the raw side so it could cook. He turned around to walk over and get the spices from the cabinet when he saw Amu walking his way…

"Amu! What are you doing? You shouldn't be walking without support just yet." Ikuto ran over to Amu and helped her over to the chairs near the table.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just wanted to watch you cook. I was bored." Amu said quietly.

Ikuto sighed. 'Jeez she made me worried.' He thought to himself.

Utau and Kukai came down the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

"Uhh, is something burning?" Kukai asked.

Amu and Ikuto both looked over to the stove thinking 'oh crap - The sloppy Joes!'

Ikuto ran over to the stove and turned it off. He took the pan and walked over to the trashcan. "I guess no Sloppy Joes tonight." He looked over to Amu, "Sorry Amu."

"It's alright. I'm feeling more Chinese food now." Amu said.

Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau sweat dropped. "Well. I guess it's natural. She's probably having those crazy pregnant cravings." Utau laughed.

Ikuto called the Chinese restaurant and ordered a rush delivery…just in case Amu had another craving change. Lol.

Everyone finished eating and Amu asks, "Would you guys like to go to the boardwalk with me and Ikuto?"

"Don't you think it's too early for you to be walking around everywhere, Amu?" Kukai asked.

"Don't bother. She's too stubborn. We already had this conversation." Ikuto stepped in.

"So in other words, you fell for her fake tears and her puppy dog face." Utau said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Ikuto told Utau.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Kukai answered Amu's question.

"Great!" Amu smiled.

**~Amu's POV~**

(A few minutes later at the boardwalk)

We were walking on the boardwalk next to the ocean and it was so beautiful! The weather was nice and warm but cool breezes came every now and then. It felt so good!

There was a carnival, an amusement park, stores of every kind and even street performers.

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" Utau said tugging on Kukai's arm. "Okay. You want to come with, Tsukiyomi?

"Nah. I'll stick with Amu. Just meet us back here when you're done." Ikuto refused his offer.

"Okay, if you say so." Kukai and Utau ran off to get in line.

"You can go if you want to. I'll just wait for you here on this bench and I promise I won't move." I said kind of sad that he's missing the fun because of me.

"No, I'll stay here and-" I cut Ikuto off.

"Ikuto. Just go. I'll wait for you here. Besides, there isn't really anyone in line. Go, go." I knew he wanted to go on it. So I forced him to go.

I watched Ikuto as he ran to catch up to Utau and Kukai. They all went on the ride together. It was only a matter of time before I couldn't see them anymore.

"Hey beautiful." Two boys in their early 20s walked up to me; one with brunette hair and one with jet black hair. "You alone?" The boy with brunette hair asked me. "No, I'm just waiting for someone to get back." I replied.

"Are you waiting for your boyfriend?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm waiting for him and he's not my boyfriend, he's my hus-" Before I could finish the boy grabbed my arm and tried to pull me off the bench. "Ah! Let go of me!" I screamed. But it seemed like no one was around.

"Come on. Ditch your boyfriend and come with me. I'm sure you'll have more fun if you come with me." He said. He grabbed both my arms and pulled me up so that I was standing. He tried to walk away with me but I was just moving too much, trying to escape.

"Enough hold still!" He yelled. He pinned my arms behind me and shoved me into the bench I was sitting on earlier. I couldn't move.

"Get off!" I tried getting someone's, anyone's attention, but there was no one around at the time.

The boy on top of me roughly kissed me. I turned my head away breaking the kiss. "Stop it, please!" I yelled and begged, but he didn't listen. The boy with jet black hair held my head straight so that I couldn't move it around.

Then the boy with brunette hair roughly kissed me again forcing his tongue into my mouth. I tried to get them off me, but it was no use. My arms were pinned behind my back, I was cornered into the bench, and I couldn't move my head…I closed my eyes hoping that this was all a dream.

"Amu!" Someone called my name. My eyes shot open to see Ikuto, Utau and Kukai running towards me.

Finally my friends were close. Kukai ran over and punched the boy behind me right in the face causing him to fall down. Ikuto grabbed the brunette and threw him onto the ground, punching him in the face multiple times. Utau came over to me and hugged me. "Are you alright Amu?" She asked me hugging me again and patting my head. I nodded.

Tears were forming in my eyes but I held them back.

"Don't you **ever** come near **my** wife again! You bastard." Ikuto punched the brunette one last time before he got up and ran away with his buddy.

"Amu. I'm so sorry." Ikuto held me in a tight hug. "You must have been so scared."

A single tear fell down my cheek and landed on Ikuto's shirt. He broke the hug and looked at me. "You don't have to hold it in. It's okay." He told me. I cried my eyes out into his chest as he held me close.

"I-Ikuto, *sniff* I was hoping you'd come for me. I was s-so terrified." I cried even more into his shirt.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Ikuto brushed his fingers through my hair. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me home.

"Let's go home." He said. I nodded as well as Kukai and Utau.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I'm such an idiot. I should have never left Amu by herself…Right now Amu would probably tell me it's not my fault…and she's probably right, but I still can't help but feel bad for her. She's been through so much these past couple months; first the kidnapping, then the baby, and now this.

I carried Amu bridal style and she cried herself to sleep in my arms. When we reached our home I placed her in the same extra room we slept in last night.

I walked over to the living room and Utau and Kukai were sitting on the couches.

"How is she?" Utau asked.

"She's sleeping right now. She cried herself to sleep on the way home." I replied.

"Man, she's got it rough." Kukai sighed.

"Yeah. She does." Utau agreed. "I know! We should plan a nice day with her tomorrow, with everyone together….Like a picnic!"

Normally I would be against it, but it's for Amu and she's had it pretty bad lately. So Utau's Idea didn't seem too bad. I nodded in agreement and Utau started to plan out the whole day.

**~Utau's POV~**

Today's the picnic day that we set up for Amu. I have to make this day as relaxing as possible for her. She's been through so much and defiantly deserves a break.

Right now, I'm packing the lunches into the picnic basket. "Sandwiches…check! Beverages…check! Napkins and plates…check! Chocolate covered strawberries…check!" I checked off all the things making sure I had them all. Especially the chocolate covered strawberries, Amu loves those!

"Utau, here's the picnic blanket you asked for." Kukai said folding the blanket and then handing it to me.

I placed it neatly in the basket and closed the top.

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto walked through the door holding some grocery bags. Utau got up and walked over to him. "Need some help with those?" Utau offered to take them from him. "Thanks." He handed them to her.

They all walked into the kitchen being as quiet as possible, since Amu was still sleeping.

Utau put Ikuto's groceries on the table and looked inside the bags.

"I thought we could have a bonfire by the lake in the park, that's about a half hour away form here." Ikuto stated.

Utau nodded, "I see. That's why you bought stuff for smore's. Good idea, Ikuto." Utau packed the smore's into the basket along with everything else. She lifted up the basket, "Wow. This thing's got some heft to it. I can barely lift it."

"I'll hold it for you, Utau"

"Thanks, Kukai." She handed the basket over to Kukai.

"I'll go load this into the car." Kukai put on his shoes and took the keys off the counter. He headed out.

Now it was just Utau and Ikuto in the kitchen. Utau looked over to Ikuto; he was spacing out a lot today.

"What's on your mind, Ikuto?" Utau asked concerned.

"Nothing." Ikuto said putting his hand on his chin with his elbow leaning on the counter.

Utau put her hands on her hips in disbelief. She looked at Ikuto and raised her eye brow, "You can't fool me like you did when we were kids."

Ikuto snickered at the memories of when they were kids. "It's nothing. Leave it alone." Ikuto stood up and started to walk away…

…but Utau grabbed his writs, "Ikuto, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to keep bugging you about it."

"Let go." "No." She refused. "Utau, if you don't let go, I'm going t-" He didn't get a chance to finish because a certain blonde haired girl jumped on his back causing them both to fall onto the floor.

"Get off, Utau." Ikuto demanded. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you." Utau kept on sitting on him.

"I told you already. Nothing is wrong. Now get off me you phattie." He's really pissed now. **(Phattie = My Asian version of saying you eat a lot but never gain any weight.)**

Utau crossed her arms, looked at him right in the eye full of determination. Ikuto sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you…It's all my fault that Amu got hurt yesterday. This never would have happened if I had just stayed with her."

Ikuto's eyes saddened but were still filled with anger. "She's always getting hurt and I'm never there."

"Ikuto, I…" Utau started but she got interrupted by a slam.

Ikuto slammed his hands on the ground, "Dang it!" (Hehe sorry peoples I don't cuss, but you know what that word would be if I did.)

Utau got off Ikuto and stood up. She held out her hand to Ikuto, but he didn't take it. He just stood up and turned his head away from Utau.

Utau hugged Ikuto from behind, he didn't budge at all.

"Ikuto," She started to speak in a sad, sincere, yet encouraging tone, "It's not your fault. It's not like you planned this. No one could have known Amu was going to be attacked. I know you feel responsible, but you're not. And she's going through a lot. The last thing she needs is to worry about you."

Ikuto slowly tuned around and Utau let go of him. He turned and faced her but he was looking down at the ground, bangs covering his eyes. Utau lifted her hands and placed one on each side of Ikuto's face, touching his warm cheeks.

He lifted his head, wide-eyed. Utau was never this nice to him…well the brother complex doesn't count.

"She'll be fine. She _**is **_fine. Just be your own hentai self, 'kay?" Utau smiled at him and giggled at the last sentence. She placed her hands on Ikuto's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Seconds later, Kukai came walking through the doorway holding a box of Thin Mints (**COOKIES!**)

Ikuto regained his 'I don't care' composure on, when Kukai walked in.

"Sorry it took me so long. I got stopped by a girl scout. Apparently, her name is Yaya. She _tried _to sell me some cookies." Kukai emphasized the word, 'tried'.

Utau looked at him confused. "How can it be 'tried' if you bought a box?"

"Well…" Kukai started his story…

_**~Flashback~**_

"Hey, mister!" A ten year old girl shouted out. She ran towards Kukai.

"Hey, little girl. Do you need something?" Kukai asked.

"I'm not '_little girl_', I'm Yaya! Y-A-Y-A!" She yelled at him in baby talk.

Kukai sweat dropped, "Uh, okay. Do you need something, Yaya?"

"Buy some of Yaya's cookies!" The hyper little girl demanded. She practically shoved them in his face.

"Oh-kay." Kukai said hesitantly. He took out his wallet and gave Yaya the money. Yaya handed him the box, Kukai grabbed a hold of the other end…but…Yaya wouldn't let go!

"Nooo! These are Yaya's cookies! Don't steal them!" She yelled, again in baby talk, and tugged back the box. She opened them up and gobbled them down.

Kukai sweat dropped…AGAIN!

"Yaya Yuiki! You stop eating those cookies this instant!" A lady wearing the same uniform as Yaya came running up.

'I'm guessing she's the leader,' Kukai thought.

"Yaya did that man pay for his cookies?" The Girl Scout leader asked with her hands on her hips.

She nodded with a bunch of cookies stuffed in her mouth. The leader gave her s scolding look. Yaya's head dropped.

"Give the nice man a new box of cookies." She demanded.

"Fine." Yaya said unwillingly with her lips sticking out. She went and got a new box.

"I'm sorry for her behavior. She tends to get…a little defensive when it comes to sweets. My name is Kara. It's nice to meet you, Mr…?"

"Souma, Kukai. But you can just call me Kukai."

"Nice to meet you, Kukai-san." Kara and Kukai shook hands.

Yaya came back with the box. "Here." She said bitterly. Kukai took the box and thanked them.

"Sorry for the trouble, Kukai-san." Kara bowed and Yaya secretly finished off the box of cookies she opened earlier.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Heh. So that's why it took you forever to put the basket in the car." Utau giggled. "Why were you talking in 3rd person?"

"I was in the story mode." Kukai grinned. "You're such a dork, Kukai." Utau teased.

"Here, Tsukiyomi. Catch." Kukai threw the box of cookies to Ikuto. "You can have them."

"I don't want them." Ikuto threw it back. "Well, give them to Amu or something." Kukai threw them back at him.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and just accepted the cookies, but for Amu of course.

*Creek* The door opened and everyone looked over. It was Amu. She walked out of the guest room and was rubbing her eye. "It's so bright out here." She said walking towards where everyone was standing.

She sat on the chair next to Ikuto, "Good morning, sleepy head." He greeted.

"Morning." Amu replied. She leaned her head on Ikuto's shoulder and he patted her head.

"So, Amu…How are you feeling?" Utau asked.

"A little sore and I've been really hungry lately." Amu replied.

"That's true. You did have a rough day yesterday." Utau spoke and it made Ikuto flinch at the memory. He gripped his hands really tight.

Amu noticed this and put her hand on Ikuto's hand; he looked at her and she smiled at him. He loosened his grip.

"Of course your hungry, Hinamori," Kukai said breaking the silence, "You have two people to feed there."

"Haha. That's true. So I think I'm going to get myself some breakfast." Amu got off her chair…

…"No need to get up. I'll get it for you." Kukai offered. "Thanks."

"No problem. So what do you want to eat?"

"Umm…I think I'll just take s bowl of cereal."

"Are you sure that's enough, Amu?" Utau asked worried that the baby won't get enough nutrition.

"Hai." Amu nodded her head. "I'm not feeling so hungry anymore."

Kukai got the cereal for Amu and she finished it. Utau put the dish in the sink and washed it.

"I'm sorry that I'm not much use right now. You guys are doing everything and I'm-" Amu felt guilty that she wasn't able to do much.

"Don't worry Amu. It's fine! Besides, we offered." Utau reassured her.

**~Amu's POV~**

I feel so bad. I can't do anything and they're doing everything! I wish I could help out in some way.

I leaned on Ikuto's shoulder again and our fingers intertwined. I looked up at him and saw a hint or worry in his eye.

I looked at Utau and she knew what I meant without me even saying anything.

"Um, Kukai will you come with me outside?" Utau asked, getting the hint that I wanted to private time with Ikuto. Kukai nodded and they both left.

"Ikuto, is there something bothering you?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem like yourself." I could tell he was hiding something.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to make you worry." (Ikuto)

"You only make me worry when you tell me not to worry. So tell me what's wrong." (Amu)

"I just can't see you getting hurt anymore. It's all my fault…I said I would protect you but-" Ikuto clenched his fists together.

"It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone." Ikuto didn't seem convinced. "Remember when we first met? You saved me from drowning and you didn't even know me. Now look at us. Don't let something like that get in the way of life, okay." I wanted him to stop worrying; he's just so stubborn sometimes though.

"I'm here now and with you. That's all I need." I pulled Ikuto into a kiss. It took him a few seconds to accept what I had to say, but then he passionately kissed me back.

"Ahem." Kukai pretended to clear his throat. "Get a room, love-birds." He grinned at us.

"It's time to go. Get your butts in gear!" Utau squealed clapping her hands.

"Go? Go where?" I asked…Ikuto stood up and reached his hand out to me. "Let's go." He said. "We have somewhere to take you." I still didn't know where they were going to take me but I followed along.

We all headed outside. I walked outside to feel the sun on my face. It felt good. I dazed off until Utau called my name.

"Amu! Come with me. We're going to go shopping before we all hang out today."

I just nodded. I gave a kiss goodbye to Ikuto and Utau did the same with Kukai.

I got in Utau's car and we drove off to a dress store.

**~Utau's POV~**

Okay so I'm taking Amu shopping for a new summer dress. She's been through a lot so I thought that I might buy her something nice…well with Ikuto's credit card, of course. –smirk-

**~Amu's POV~**

Okay Utau just smirked for no reason. And it is scary how much they look alike when they do that.

**~Utau's POV~**

I know what you're thinking and that's not it. I did not steal the credit card. Ikuto was all in, in this plan.

Anyways, I walked through the store and found the perfect dress for Amu. It was a baby pink halter top that reached right under her knees, on the back was a red criss-cross lace ribbon. I, with Ikuto's credit card, bought Amu some knew white flats. It had a little heel but not high enough that she could fall and hurt herself. She is carrying a baby after all.

I bought everything and Amu changed into them, she looked so adorable! But it was missing a few things. So we headed off to a jewelry shop.

**~Amu's POV~**

Utau kept dragging me to different shops. I felt bad that she was buying stuff for me with her own money. Well, I think she is. I saw 'Tsukiyomi' written on the credit card…you think she would have changed it to 'Souma'. Hmm...Oh well.

"Amu! I got these for you. Put them on!" Utau handed me a bag with jewelry in it.

I pulled out chandelier diamond necklace with a silver band and matching earrings. I put them on, "Utau, these are beautiful! Thank you." I hugged her.

"Wait. There's one more." Utau handed me another bag.

I opened it and there was a silver banded bracelet. What's that? I think I see something written inside it.

"To my dearest strawberry, forever until the end of time."

A tear fell from my eye. I was so happy! I slipped on the bracelet and Utau dragged me out to the car.

"Okay. One more stop. It's time to see Ikuto and Kukai at the park." Utau started the car and we drove off to the park.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter thirteen is on its way!**

**Meilin: **So…what'd you think! I made it a little bit longer this time to make up for the days I've missed cuz of my midterms. And I apologize for my super long chat at the beginning. I **HAD** to make sure that my best readers were in it!

**Ikuto: **The first two people to review will be put in Meilin's story! If you want to be in it, please review and then put, "I want to be (name you choose) in your story!" If you do that, you will be in the next chapter! Please R&R!


	13. Picnic and One Shocking Morning

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Hey everyone! This chapter is going to be longer then the usual ones because I wanted to fit in everyone who asked to be in this story.

**Ikuto: **My script is so long! It's going to take me forever to remember this…

**Meilin: **Oh don't be such a baby…Disclaimer please!

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara- Just the Plot.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN (PART ONE) – **Picnic Time!

**~Kukai's POV~**

Where are the girls?

*buzz*

I looked at my phone. It said "New Text Message: Utau Souma. View Now? View Later?" I opened the text.

_Hey Kukai,_

_Amu just got Ikuto's gift and we just left the store..._

_We're on our way right now._

_-Utau_

-sigh "Why does it take so long for girls to shop?" I asked to no one in particular. I'm probably talking to myself right now….people are going to think I'm insane.

"Where are they?" Ikuto asked.

"They just left. They'll be here in 10 minutes." I replied shutting my phone.

**~Utau's POV~**

"So what are we doing at the park?" I heard Amu ask me.

"We're just going to have lunch." I told her, not taking my eyes off the road. I saw her nod from the corner of my eye.

A few minutes later, I noticed that Amu was playing with her new bracelet. She took it off and traced the engravement on the inside. She blushed at its words. I just smiled at her.

We got stopped by the parking booth, "$5.00 for parking please." The lady at the booth told me.

'She looks like the girl scout leader, Kukai described to me.' I thought in my head. 'Maybe she is…I'll ask her.'

"Hey…Your name is Kara right? I think you sold some cookies to my husband." I said while taking money out of her wallet.

"That's right." She took the money from me. "It's nice to meet, you. Have a nice day!" Kara waved as I drove away.

"We're here." I got out of the car and led Amu to where Ikuto and Kukai are.

**~Normal POV~**

Utau and Amu walked to the picnic spot and they were in sight range of the boys.

"Wow, Amu – You look great!" Kukai gave her thumbs up. Amu looked down to hide her blush as she fiddled with her fingers. "Really? I d-don't think t-that I look t-that good." Amu stuttered.

'Oh please' Utau thought. "What do you think, Ikuto?"

Amu's head shot up and she flailed her arms everywhere, "Utau! Um…I-Ikuto, you don't have t-to say anything!" Amu blushed 3 shades of red, each one darker then the last.

Ikuto chuckled. He loved to see his pinkette blush. It was amusing to him.

Utau sighed, "Alright, enough of this. Let's eat. I'm starving!"

Kukai sat down and pulled Utau down next to him. Ikuto just patted the empty spot beside him, telling Amu to come and sit down. She walked over and joined him. "Itadakimasu!" All four of them chanted together.

A few minutes after they finished eating their sandwiches, Utau took out dessert. "Sugoi!" Amu said in excitement. "Chocolate covered strawberries, my favorite!"

"Uh-huh! I packed these especially for you." Utau smiled placing some on Amu's plate.

Amu took a bite, "Mmm! So delicious, I could eat this forever." She took another bite and was lost in her own little happy world.

Ikuto started to chuckle…but he couldn't hold it back any longer. He started to laugh and Amu broke out of her daze. "What's so funny?" Amu asked confused. Ikuto chuckled, "nothing".

Amu mumbled, "Weirdo," under her breath. She picked up another chocolate covered strawberry and took a bite out of the tip.

"Ha-ha! You got chocolate all over the corner of your mouth, Hinamori!" Kukai pointed at her and laughed. Utau chuckled at his outburst.

Amu blushed a little and reached over to grab a napkin.

"I got it." Ikuto offered. He grabbed a napkin and slowly moved it towards Amu's mouth.

'Aw, he's being such a gentleman,' Amu thought to herself.

Ikuto quickly moved the napkin away and licked the chocolate of her face.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu yelled. "Your such a perv!" Amu gave him a few punches to his chest but he couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

Amu let out a huff and crossed her arms, with her back facing Ikuto. Ikuto snuck up behind her and breathed in here ear, "By the way, you look beautiful".

Amu blushed yet again! This time she was as red as the strawberry in her hand…maybe even redder.

"Utau…" Kukai said her name and both Amu and Ikuto looked over. "If you eat anymore you're going to have a serious stomach ache." Utau was stuffing her face with a hamburger and fries…On top of that she's already had a bowl of ramen before they left, two sandwiches a few minutes ago, and a dozen chocolate covered strawberries.

"I'll be fine. I eat a lot all the time. You should know that by now." Utau said after sipping her soda.

"Yeah but…I've never seen you eat _**that**_ much before." Kukai sweat dropped.

"I said it's fine!" Utau suddenly blew up at Kukai and made Amu jump back a little.

'Jeez…what's wrong with her? She's never blown up at him like that before.' That's what Amu and Ikuto thought. Kukai just sat there stunned.

Utau finished her food in a matter of seconds, which left Amu and Kukai shocked with their humongous wide eyes open. Ikuto…well he's Ikuto. Not expecting much emotion from him, he played it cool, as always.

-gasp- "Look, look! There's an ice cream stand over there! Can you take me over to buy one? Pwweeeassseee!" Utau asked like a little child who wanted something badly.

**Everyone** sweat dropped this time.

**~Kukai's POV~**

Oh my gosh, what is happening! Is the world ending! What is wrong with Utau? One, she's never blown up at me like that. Two, since when did she start acting like...like...Yaya? Yeah, I think that's what her name was. Since when did she act like Yaya?

"Kukai!" Utau yelled my name and I snapped out of my thoughts. "I want ice cream, now!" She **demanded** it right this moment.

"Okay, okay…Just hold on. I'll go get it." I tried to calm her down. "No I want to come with you." She said normally. She grabbed onto my arm and we went over to get some ice cream.

**~Normal POV~**

Kukai and Utau walked over the ice cream stand. "Hello. My name is Astrea and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a vanilla cone…" Utau ordered.

"Okay. I'll be back with you in a second." Astrea turned around to get the ice cream, but Utau stopped her.

"Wait! I change my mind. I'll have uhh…a strawberry- chocolate swirl." Utau ordered again.

"Is that all?" Astrea asked making sure that this time Utau wouldn't change her mind.

"Hai." Utau replied. "Wait! Can I have some sprinkles with that too?"

"Sure thing." Astrea stood there for a few seconds just in case the blonde piggy tailed customer changed her mind again. Utau didn't say anything so Astrea quickly went into the back to get Utau's order.

Astrea came out again and gave her the strawberry-chocolate swirl with sprinkles. "Here you go. Would you like anything else?" Utau shook her head. "What about you sir? Would you like some ice cream?" The ice cream server asked politely. "No thanks. But I will be the one paying. How much?" Kukai asked taking out his wallet.

"$3.25." Astrea added up the total. Kukai handed her a $10.00.

*ding* "Here's your change." Astrea handed him the change but he refused to take it. "Keep it. Sorry for all the trouble my wife caused you. I'm not sure why she's acting like this all of a sudden." Kukai apologized for any inconvenience. "Arigato." Astrea thanked him.

**~Amu's POV~**

(When Utau went to go get her ice cream…)

"What's with her?" I asked Ikuto. He just shrugged.

"Has she ever acted like this before?" I asked him again. He shook his head, 'no'.

That's weird. She's being all…not herself.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Not that I really care, but Amu does have a point. Utau's acting really weird right now and she's never eaten _**that**_ much in one sitting before.

She's probably on her girly thing or something. How would I know about that? Well, because she's my sister and I've been with her all her life.

She always had food cravings and PMS-ed a lot when she was on her monthly.

Oh look who's back.

**~Normal POV~**

Kukai walked back with Utau happily licking her ice cream cone.

To be honest, Kukai wanted a bite of it but was afraid that Utau would blow up at him again.

"Do you want a bite?" Utau offered. Kukai was a bit shocked… "Sure…thanks." He was hesitant to lick it because he thought she was up to something. He licked the ice cream and nothing happened.

"I guess Utau is back to normal." Ikuto said bored.

"Yeah." Amu agreed.

"It looks like the sun is going down." Kukai pointed out.

"Let's watch it, it's beautiful!" Utau grabbed Kukai's arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"How 'bout it?" Amu asked Ikuto. "Anything for you, my little strawberry."

The sun went down and now it was dark. "It looks like a good night for some smore's…But since Utau ate so much I think it would be best if we didn't." Amu whispered into Ikuto's ear. He agreed.

They were about to head home when…

"Wait! We can't go home yet. We didn't do the smore's yet." Utau reminded everyone.

Amu and Kukai sweat dropped, hopping Utau had forgotten about the smore's and as for Ikuto…well he just sat there laughing to himself. It was just funny to him whenever people's plans got messed up.

"Um…Utau. I think it would be better if we skipped it tonight. It's getting late and-" Kukai tried to make up some excuse but Utau cut him clean off. "No, it's only 9:15! It's not late at all! Come on, it's going to be fun!" Utau started to unpack all the chocolate, marshmallows and gram crackers.

"Well, I guess there's no point in trying to stop her." Ikuto said emotionless. When Utau had her mind to something, nothing could stop her.

Once again, Utau ate a ton of smore's….It's like she was having some kind of super food craving.

"Well, it looks like it's all gone. So I'm guessing we can head out now." Amu said looking into the bag next to Utau with all the candy wrappers inside.

Since there was nothing else to do, everyone helped clean up…everyone except for Amu…she still wasn't allowed to do anything until the baby is born.

All the mess is cleaned up and now they're heading home.

**DAY ENDS- Don't finish reading! It's not over yet. ;)**

**(PART TWO) -** One shocking morning!

**~Amu's POV~**

(The next day…)

Slowly, I got out of my bed and brushed my teeth and did all the morning stuff.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I woke up and Amu wasn't in bed next to me. I heard the bathroom water running, 'Oh, she must be in there,' I thought. So I fell asleep again, but I could only fall asleep for a few minutes.

**~Amu's POV~**

I finished using the bathroom and Ikuto's still sleeping. I heard the sound of someone coughing loudly. I quietly walked out of the room to check it out.

It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom right across the kitchen. I walked over there and opened the door only to reveal Utau hunching over the toilet coughing harshly.

I rushed in and patted her back. "Utau, what's wrong?"

Her violent coughing stopped her from giving me an answer. So I just kept patting her back.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I woke up again to the sound of someone's coughing. 'Amu!' I quickly got out of bed and ran to where the coughing got louder.

I opened the door and yelled, "Amu?" But she was fine. Utau was the one who looked really sick. "Utau are you okay?" I asked worried. She just nodded and kept coughing.

"No she's not. She's just lying." Amu told me.

"No *cough* I'm fine." Utau tried to reason but no one believed her. She was breathing heavily whenever she got the chance to breathe.

A few seconds later you could here Kukai running down the stairs.

"Is everyone okay? I heard non stop coughing!" Kukai panicked. Utau threw up in the toilet and Kukai rushed over to her side. "Utau! Are you okay?" Kukai started to panic even more.

"It's probably from all the food she scarffed down on yesterday. Of course she's going to get food poisoning from all that food she ate." I told them.

**~Normal POV~**

A few minutes after Utau stopped throwing up she cleaned herself up.

They all gathered in the living room. "Sorry for making you all worry. I'm fine now. It's weird. I was feeling kinda sick earlier. Like Ikuto said, it was probably all the food I ate last night. But I don't feel sick anymore." Utau apologized.

Kukai got up and grabbed his jacket, put it on and grabbed his keys. He went over to the coat closet and grabbed Utau's jacket.

"Kukai, what are you doing?" Utau wondered.

"We're going to the hospital." He responded.

"Kukai, I said I'm fine. There's no need to worr-" Utau argued but Kukai butted in.

"I don't want to here it. We're going and that's final." He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'm coming with you. I want to make sure Utau is fine." Amu stated. And of course if Amu was going, Ikuto was going as well.

**~Kukai's POV~**

(At the hospital)

I walked into the hospital and walked up to the desk lady. "Good morning." The desk lady greeted me but didn't look up from her paper work. "My name is Astrea. What can I do for you?" She looked up at me.

"Astrea? You work here too?" I recognize her. She was the person who was working at the ice cream stand yesterday.

"Oh, you're the man from the park yesterday." Astrea pointed at me. "Yup. That's me."

"What can I do for you today?" She asked me. "Um, my wife has been feeling sick this morning and she's been throwing up and coughing a lot. I just want to make sure she's okay. So can I get a doctor to check up on her, please?" I asked.

She nodded, "Please sign in here and go to room 94. A doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you very much." I thanked her and went to room 94.

**~Normal POV~**

Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and Amu waited in the room for only 5 minutes when the doctor walked in.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Dr. Macey. U-ta-u S-ouma, is it?" The doctor by the name of Macey walked in looking at her clip board trying to pronounce Utau's name correctly.

"Hai, That's me." Utau said walking up to Macey and shaking her hand.

"Hey…You were Amu's doctor, weren't you?" Ikuto asked surprised he saw her again.

"Oh that's right! My nurse took care of most of the minor details while I was with other patients. But I do remember you two. How are you doing Mrs. Tsukiyomi? I hope you are taking care of yourself and the baby."

"I'm fine, thank you." Amu bowed in respect.

"Alright," The doctor looked at Utau, "What seems to be the problem?"

"This morning I felt really sick, I was violently coughing, and I threw up. I felt fine afterwards but someone *cough-my-husband-Kukai-cough* insisted I come here." Utau explained.

The doctor scribbled down on her clipboard, "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, last night, she did eat 10 times more then she usually does." Amu added in.

The doctor scribble down on her clip board some more.

"She was being all bipolar too…" Ikuto also added in. Utau shot him a glare.

Dr. Macey scribbled down, once again, on her clipboard. She picked up a walky-talky and spoke into it, "This is Dr. Macey. I need nurse Ally to assist me. Please send her in a.s.a.p. Thank you."

"I'm going to send in a nurse and she's going to take Mrs. Souma to get some tests and a few x-rays. She'll be back in about an hour, so if you would like to either stay here or visit our recreation room down stairs, please feel free." Dr. Macey spoke giving them a heads up on what's going to happen.

"A nurse will be with you in a few minutes and I'll be back when the tests are done." Everyone nodded and Dr. Macey left the room.

**~Utau's POV~**

I looked over at Kukai, "I said I'm fine now. Why can't I go home?" I asked getting a little irrated being here.

"Because, I'm not taking any chances. Plus everyone wants to make sure you're healthy. So no buts about it." Kukai walked over to me and sat down.

"That's right!" Amu said putting up her pointer finger. "When we're done here, we can leave…and the sooner you're finished with your test, the sooner you can leave."

"Fine." I sighed and crossed my arms.

The nurse came in and asked for me. 'I guess it's time for me to go now.' I thought to myself.

"Souma, Utau…I'm Ally and I'm here to give you a few test. Please come with me." Ally gestured her hands telling me to follow.

"Bye, guys. See you all when I'm done." I waved to everyone and followed the nurse out.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"This is boring." I put my hands in my pockets and leaned against the wall.

"Well if you're bored maybe you and Kukai should go down to the recreation room." Amu said looking at the time.

"Nah, I'm just going to wait here until Utau comes back." Kukai said patiently.

"What do you want to do, Ikuto? You want to stay here or should we go to the rec room?" Amu asked me.

"I'll go if you go." She nodded.

"Kukai, we'll be back in an hour. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Amu asked Kukai. She's so considerate.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead, have fun." Kukai practically pushed us out the door. Okay so he didn't but whatever.

**~Amu's POV~**

Ikuto and I are walking down the hall, holding hands…I could have sworn I saw him blush, but it might have been my imagination. Ikuto doesn't do things like that, so I probably imagined it.

We made it to the end of the hall and stepped into the elevator. I hit the 1st floor button and the elevator started to move.

I scooted closer to Ikuto and hugged his arm. I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "We haven't been spending much time together alone, have we?" I asked him.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't." He replied scratching his head.

I opened my eyes and saw my bracelet. I noticed that I haven't thanked him properly yet.

I let go of his arm and stood in front of him. I put my hands on his chest and got on my tippy toes. I gave him a quick kiss.

He smirked. "What was that for?"

"I never got the chance to thank you for my bracelet. So, thank you." I smiled at him and he pulled me into a kiss, both of us fighting for domination.

**~Normal POV~**

*ding* The elevator door opened and people on the other side were waiting. Ikuto and Amu hadn't noticed though. They were a little busy.

Ikuto and Amu finished their kiss and Ikuto said to her, "I promise I'll protect you. _I love you Amu_." This is the first time Ikuto had ever said "I love you Amu" to her in the sincerest way. Sure he's said I love you but never like this.

He finished by giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too Ikuto."

"Aww!" The random people waiting for the elevator chorused together. Ikuto and Amu looked over to see people just staring at them.

"Sorry everyone. We didn't know you were waiting. Amu apologized.

Ikuto held Amu's hand and waist as they walked out of the elevator together.

**~Amu's POV~**

"I love you Amu."

Of course Ikuto's said he loves me…but this time was different. It was more special. I'm not sure how but it was.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I told Amu that I love her and this time she didn't blush! I mean I think it's good that she took me seriously. I wasn't joking.

But still, her blush is too cute not to love.

**~Normal POV~**

They reached the recreation room after a few minutes and got a bite to eat.

Amu got a strawberry milkshake and Ikuto just got fries.

"Want a fry?" Ikuto offered Amu. Amu nodded and Ikuto fed her one.

"It looks like it's been an hour. Let's go back." Amu took a glance at her watch. Ikuto nodded.

**~Kukai's POV~**

The door opened and I thought it was Utau so I looked over really fast…

"Oh, it's just you two.." I said. Maybe I shouldn't have said that...oops, oh well.

"Gee thanks." Ikuto replied.

"Haha, sorry. I'm still waiting for Utau." I apologized.

The door opened again. It was the nurse and Utau this time.

**~Normal POV~**

Utau and Ally walked through the door and Utau walked over to Kukai.

"So how did it go?" Kukai whispered to Utau.

"Good, but the nurse won't tell me the results. She said I had to wait until I was here." Utau replied.

Nurse Ally got their attention and started to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Souma. I have the results of your tests and x-rays."

"What is it?" Kukai asked kind of nervously.

"I'm sorry. I can't give you that information. Dr. Macey will come in and tell you the news." Ally responded. "I'll go get here now."

Ally left and the gang started talking.

"Oh my gosh this is killing me!" Kukai paced around the room.

"Kukai! It's going to be fine. Nothing's wrong with me. I was just feeling a bit sick this morning that's all!" Utau tried to calm him down.

Dr. Macey walked in. "Here's the news everyone…Utau has something in her system, and it looks like she caught it from Mrs. Amu Tsukiyomi." Macey explained and then pointed at Amu with her pen.

Everyone looked over at Amu with wide-eyes and mouth hanging open.

"But Amu isn't sick…" Utau pointed out.

"Well, it's something that happened during the kidnapping." Dr. Macey reasoned.

"Well, what does Utau have that Amu has?" Ikuto wondered. What did Amu have that Utau has and why did they only just find out about it?

"Well, Mr. Tsukiyomi," Dr. Macey started to explain, "What Utau has in her system is…"

**CHAPTER ENDS – Stay tuned! Chapter fourteen is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Oh cliffy! O.o and oh my gosh - That was 13 freaking' pages.

**Ikuto: **That was the longest script I had to memorize yet. –Passes out on the bed-

(Everyone stares at him)

**Meilin: **-pokes Ikuto's cheek multiple times-

**Kukai: **What's wrong with Utau?

**Utau: **Yeah, what's wrong with me?

**Meilin: **-shrugs shoulders-

**Utau: **How could you not know what's wrong with me? You're the author aren't you?

**Meilin: **Fine, fine. I do know what's wrong with you. But I'm not going to tell you.

**Ikuto: **If you want to find out you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.

**Meilin: **Exactly! Thank you for explaining, Ikuto. **Oh and for all those who were in my story - sorry if I got any of your genders wrong! Tell me if I did and I can fix them! ^.^**

**Kukai: **Please R&R If you want to find out what's wrong with Utau.


	14. This Isn't Real!

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Sorry it's been a couple days since I uploaded!

**Utau: **Hurry up! I want to find out what's wrong with me- Uh I mean the viewers want to know what's wrong with me…..Hehe…right? ^.^'

**Ikuto: **Nah they don't care about you…They're only reading because they love me

–Smirks- Right ladies? –Smirks even bigger-

**Meilin: **-sweat drop- *Ahem* Anyways! Let's get on with the story!

**Utau: **-deep breath- aznpride16xx-does-not-own-shugo-chara-onlytheplot! –Exhale-

**Meilin: **-sweat drop- Uh…a little slower please….

**Ikuto: **Ugh. I'll do it you spazz…

**Utau: **Hey!

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – **This isn't real!

_Re-cap_

_Dr. Macey walked in. "Here's the news everyone…Utau has something in her system, and it looks like she caught it from Mrs. Amu Tsukiyomi." Macey explained and then pointed at Amu with her pen._

_Everyone looked over at Amu with wide-eyes and mouth hanging open._

_"But Amu isn't sick…" Utau pointed out._

_"Well, it's something that happened during the kidnapping." Dr. Macey reasoned._

_"Well, what does Utau have that Amu has?" Ikuto wondered. What did Amu have that Utau has and why did they only just find out about it?_

_"Well, Mr. Tsukiyomi," Dr. Macey started to explain, "What Utau has in her system is…"_

_End Re-Cap_

**~Normal POV~**

"What Utau has in her system is…" Dr. Macey started to speak. This had everyone on their toes. "…She has a stomach ulcer. Her stomach was upset this morning, correct?" Everyone nodded. "First she had ingested a large amount of food, and that food didn't have time to digest. So then it kept building up until it got really packed and turned into a stomach ulcer. Mrs. Souma's body was trying to rid it of this ulcer, that's why she was regurgitating this morning."

Everyone was shocked. It was just yesterday when Utau was fully healthy and no one suspected that this kind of thing would happen.

"But you said I caught this from Amu…" Utau stated in confusion.

"Well…the large craving you had was a bug caught from Mrs. Tsukiyomi. The reason why she didn't have this problem was because she was under a coma, thus putting the ulcer under dormancy." Dr. Macey cleared up the misunderstanding.

Utau fell to her knees and started to break down in tears. Kukai came and tried to comfort her.

"Is there a way we can get rid of it?" Amu asked.

"Yes, there is. Mrs. Souma will have to have surgery as soon as possible. That way she will not have any serious infections." Dr. Macey answered back.

"When can we start it?" Ikuto jumped in concerned that his little sister would be in danger.

"We can start it now if you would like." Dr. Macey confirmed.

Kukai hugged Utau tightly and told her everything would be alright. Utau's crying settled down and she stood up. "Let's do this now." Utau told Macey that she was ready for the surgery. Macey nodded, "Let me get the papers and we'll start right away."

Dr. Macey walked out to get the papers and closed the door behind her.

Everyone looked at Utau with worries in their eyes, as Utau just leaned against the wall looking down at the floor.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter fifteen is on its way!**

**Meilin: **-smirks-

**Ikuto: **Why are _you_ smirking? That's my thing…

**Meilin: **Most of you guys thought that Utau was pregnant.

**Ikuto: **-smirks-

**Meilin: **Now why are _you_ smirking?

**Ikuto: **Who said I couldn't? It is my thing after all.

**Meilin:** Fair enough. Please R&R and I might update again tonight!


	15. Good News

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Did you guys read the title of Chapter 14? It said "This isn't Real!" and guess what. It was right! That chapter wasn't real! I just made it up to freak you guys out a little bit. Hehe. PLUS if you read closely…It said "Stay tuned! Chapter **fourteen **is on its way!" But you know what…You were already reading chapter 14 …so that means you weren't reading closely enough!

**Ikuto: **I'm so proud of you. You're acting more like me everyday. –Smirks-

**Meilin: **….-sweat drop- I think I hang around you too much. But oh well! I love you! –Hugs Ikuto tightly-

**Ikuto:** …

**Meilin: **Ikuto?

**Ikuto: **What?

**Meilin: **You're not talking…

**Ikuto: **-Shrugs- I've got nothing to say.

**Meilin: **WHAT? ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING? –Feels Ikuto's forehead-

**Ikuto: **-Slaps hand away- I'm not sick…

**Meilin: **Well you always have something to say…so I thought you might be sick.

**Ikuto: **Nope…

**Meilin: **Oh…well, okay then. HERE IS THE REAL CHAPTER FOURTEEN!

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara –Just the Plot.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – **Good News

**~Normal POV~**

"What Utau has in her system is…" Dr. Macey started to speak. This had everyone on their toes. "She's-"

"What is it?" Kukai yelled ready to jump out of his skin.

"Calm down, Kukai." Utau put her hand on his chest telling him to chill out.

Utau gestured her hand to Dr. Macey – "I'm sorry. Please Continue."

Macey nodded her head. "The reason why you were eating so much, feeling sick –temporarily, and throwing up, is because you and your husband will be having twins."

She put on a big smile.

"Twins?" Kukai and Utau yelled together.

"Yes. We found two heartbeats. It's faint because you are only a couple days along- but, yes. We found their little heart beats." Dr. Macey confirmed everything. "So with that….Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Kukai walked over to Macey and shook her hand. She nodded and left the room.

Kukai then walked over to Utau and grinned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked the slightly confused Utau.

"Now aren't you glad that I made you come here today?" Kukai asked with a smug look on his face.

"Not really." Utau's cheeks flushed a little pink. She just trying to hid the fact that he was right. Utau can be so stubborn as you know.

Kukai chuckled. He knew the truth. "Whatever…" Utau replied. "_Now_ can we go?"

"Not yet. Macey is coming back with some papers." Amu told them, overhearing their conversation.

And just on cue- Dr. Macey walked through the door holding some files.

"Alright everyone, one last thing before I can let you go." Dr. Macey handed Utau a box of vitamin pills. "Please take one everyday for one week. These pills are vitamins that will give you back he nutrition you lost this morning..."

Utau nodded and Macey walked over to Kukai. "Make sure she takes those and take good care of her." Macey winked at Kukai. He nodded. "I will." He said.

"Good." Macey replied and then walked over to the cute and lovely Tsukiyomi couple. "How are you doing, Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" Macey asked.

"I'm doing much better now. Thanks." Amu bowed.

"Very good." Macey looked through the papers she was holding. "It's been a few weeks since you were released from here, correct?"

"Hai, about a month." Amu confirmed.

"You should be able to walk up and down flights of stairs now. But don't, if you don't feel like your legs can hold up."

"Okay. I'm pretty sure I was able to a few weeks ago. Ikuto just wouldn't let me." Amu replied and pointed at her husband with her thumb. "So I haven't been upstairs or even in my own room for a couple weeks."

"He's just trying to look out for you. Don't worry." Dr. Macey reassured, giggling a little bit as she did.

Amu giggled and hugged Ikuto around the waist. "I know." She said smiling.

"You're such a little kid." Ikuto said ruffling Amu's hair. "Heh." She chuckled.

"Well, I will take my leave now. Take care, minna!" Dr. Macey waved goodbye and left.

"So new _mommy _and _daddy_, how does it feel to be parents? Amu asked putting emphasis on "mommy" and "daddy".

Utau put her hand on her stomach and Kukai put his hand on her hand. "It feels…good." Utau said with a small smile. Kukai hugged her from behind.

"Let's go home." Utau said. Kukai nodded. He walked over to the waiting chairs and grabbed their coats.

Utau and Kukai held hands as they walked out. While Amu hugged Ikuto around the waist and Ikuto rested his left arm over her shoulder and his right hand in his pocket.

Everyone was relieved to be going home after such a long morning. Looks like there're two more passengers rising in this car. ;)

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Kukai! Drive faster!" Utau yelled. Just so you know… we were already going 75 mph…

"Utau, Shut up!" I finally snapped. She was complaining the whole ride home! I couldn't take it anymore!

Utau pretended to sob. "You're so mean, Ikuto-kun." She put on a puppy dog face.

She's such a drama queen. "Don't call me that." I glared at her. Jeez, Utau and her stupid mood swings.

I felt a pair of soft, petite hands touch mine. "Don't mind her, Ikuto. It's just a pregnant thing." It was Amu.

"Fine." Reluctantly I agreed. "But how come you're not like that?" I asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. At least I don't have to deal with that as much as Kukai. I almost feel bad for him." Yeah, I said "almost"…so sue me.

"Almost?" Amu questioned. "Yeah, _almost_." I chuckled and she playfully slapped me on the chest.

**~Amu's POV~**

I'm tired and my back kind of hurts too…well more like sore. It's a good thing we're home now.

Everyone settled into the house and plopped down on the couch.

"Ahh- It feels good to be home." I let out a sigh and sat down. Utau sat down on the couch, across from my couch.

She starred at me closely…like she was observing me or something. It was kind of awkward.

Kukai walked in and sat down next to Utau. He threw his hand over her shoulders. "Hey, beautiful." He said, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't, 'Hey, beautiful' me. I'm carrying twins…**twins!** I'm going to be fat!" Utau, again with her random mood swings, had another hissy fit. "How come Amu isn't fat? She's almost three months and doesn't show at all!" Utau pounded her hands on Kukai's chest repeatedly.

"You're such a baby. Get over yourself." An expressionless Ikuto said. He came in and sat next to me.

Utau stuck her tongue out at Ikuto, like a little child. Kukai ruffled her hair and she put on a "humph" look.

**~Normal POV~**

Silence filled the room…sighs and the ticking of the clock could be heard.

"Amu!" Utau yelled cheerfully breaking the silence. "You haven't been in your room for a while. You're allowed to walk up the stairs now, so…Let's go!"

Amu looked at Ikuto confused. All he did was nod at her.

"Well, let's go then." Kukai got up and then everyone stood on their feet.

"Ladies first." Kukai gestures out his hand and Utau and Amu walked up the stairs. Ikuto and Kukai followed behind them.

(At the bedroom door)

Amu opened up the door and stood there with her mouth hanging wide open. Ikuto came over and ruffled her hair. **(A/N: Jeez there's a lot of hair ruffling here XD) **

Amu walked into the room and picked up the stuffed blue cat holding the strawberry. "Kawaii! I love this one!"

"I thought you might." Utau said giving her a wink.

Ikuto smirked. Amu put the stuffed animal back into the crib and ran over to Ikuto and gave him a big hug. "But I love this one more." Amu said giving him a tight hug and a smile.

Amu continued looking through the rest of the new baby stuff. She looked through the closet and looked through the clothes. She came across one that looked like a soccer uniform. She took it out and looked at Kukai…He gave her a thumbs up and Amu laughed.

She took out the black dress that looked like Utau's dress but mini sized. "She's going to be just like her Aunt Utau, right?" Amu and Utau giggled.

Amu put all the stuff back and thanked everyone for their hard work. "Thanks for all the great gifts. But you'll have to let me buy your twins some things, this time."

Utau and Kukai agreed…and then everyone just resumed with their normal day.

**CHAPTER ENDS – Stay tuned! Chapter Fifteen is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Haha some of you are going to be like, "I knew it!"…Haha I had to tease you guys. I just couldn't resist.

**Ikuto:** -Smirks-

**Meilin: **I am not turning into you.

**Ikuto: **Sure you're not…

**Meilin: **Oh whatever…being like you is fun!

**Ikuto: **You got that right-

**Meilin: **That means I get to tease you!

**Ikuto: **Wait what!

**Meilin: **Please R&R!


	16. Halloween Special

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Oh my goodness! So sorry that I haven't updated in like a week. I had a ton to do. Anyways, I threw a Halloween Costume Party and my friends said it was the best party of the year! It made me so happy!

**Ikuto: **Why wasn't I invited?

**Meilin: **…You were….You were there.

**Ikuto: **Oh…-_-

**Meilin: **Yeah…Anyways. I have exam week next week so I'll update as much as I can from now until then. Wish me luck!

**Ikuto: **Good Luck!

**Meilin: **Thank you!

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the plot.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – **Halloween Special

**~Ikuto's POV~**

(Next day around 5:00 PM)

-Sigh- I'm just relaxing on the roof with the wind blowing – the cool breeze touching my face. I brushed my fingers through my midnight blue hair as I gazed up at the stars.

"Nice day isn't it?" A voice from the left spoke.

The voice startled me a little – I whipped my head to the left, seeing my one and only strawberry.

"Amu, you're so reckless." What is she doing on the roof? She could fall off and get hurt, not to mention that she's still carrying the baby! "You need to be more careful." I said boredly – even though I was secretly freaking out on the inside, But I wasn't going to show Amu that. I sat up as she just giggled at my words.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I've got you right?" She put on one of those grin/smiles at me. She must've got it from Kukai.

But I couldn't help but smile back at her silliness.

"How'd you even get up here?" I wondered. She wasn't really ever good at climbing.

"Kukai brought over a ladder to me, 'cause I knew you'd be up here." She pointed at the ladder leaning against the house behind us.

'Kukai, that idiot.' I thought. Then again, I knew Kukai wouldn't put Amu in any danger.

"Ikuto?" Amu poked me on the cheek, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Want to come with me?" She asked.

"Where to?"

"I need to puck up a few things at Party City." She answered.

"Sure." I nodded.

I got up and walked over to the edge of the roof. I quickly turned around, swept Amu off her feet, into a bridal style, and jumped down from the roof.

"Ah-Ikuto!" Amu yelled and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my neck. Her eyes were glued shut.

I landed on the ground with ease and looked at Amu's face. Her eyes were still tightly shut and arms securely locked around my neck.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "You can open your eyes now. We're on the ground."

Amu slowly opened one eye at a time, making sure that I was telling the truth. She sighed in relief and I bent over so her feet could reach the floor. She released my neck from her grip and quickly turned her back towards me.

With her arms folded across her chest she said, "D-Don't scare me like th-that again!"

I could tell she was blushing. I walked over, snaked my arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Aw, son't hate me, Amu." I said in a playful baby voice. Except I said "Amu" in a deep breathy voice into her ear.

I felt her tense up. I laughed and released her.

"Sh-shut up." Amu stuttered in her "cool and spicy" tone. She rolled her eyes at me and looked away.

I sighed. "Let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her ot my car. She gave me a semi-confused face.

"What?" I asked. "Didn't you say you needed to pick up some things at Party City?"

She nodded and followed me.

**~Amu's POV~**

(At the Store)

I walked up to the desk that said "customer service".

"Welcome to Party City. How may I be of service?" The employee asked me.

"I'm here to pick up my order…um, order no: 116." I said looking down at my order form.

"I'll get that right away. One moment please." He bowed and went to the back to get my things.

"So what did you buy?" Ikuto asked me.

"Stuff." I responded.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "What kind of stuff?"

"Here you are, Miss." The employee handed me my bags.

"Thank you." Ikuto and I walked over to the dressing rooms.

"Here." I handed Ikuto a bag. He just stood there staring at it. "Don't give me that look. Just go put it on." I demanded.

Ikuto leaned in closer to my ear. "Want to help me put it on?"

"P-Pervert! Go put it on your own!" I shoved him into the dressing room and slammed the door shut. I could hear him laughing at me from the other side of the door. I stood there and crossed my arms.

"I'm finished." Ikuto said in a monotone voice.

"Okay. Come on out and let me see." I stepped away from the door once I heard the lock unlock.

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto unlocked the door and walked out fixing his tie.

Amu was shocked at how nicely the tux looked on him. Ikuto was already handsome enough but the black tux with blue outlining, black button down dress shirt, and silk midnight blue tie with glossy sliver coating, just made him even more stunning.

"You look gr-" Amu was about to compliment him, until she was interrupted by a couple dozen screaming women. "Kya! Kawaii!" The women surrounded Ikuto from all over pushing Amu aside and onto the ground.

A women, who was about the same age as Ikuto…(Older then Amu, 23, but a couple months younger than Ikuto, 26.) She was wearing a tight, low neck line, red dress, which stopped a few inches under her behind, silver heels, and silver jewelry. She walked up to Ikuto, as her long black hair flowed behind her with every step she took.

Amu, still sitting on the floor, thought, 'she's beautiful'.

That lady with black hair put her hands on Ikuto's chest, while he kept his hands in his pocket.

"Hey handsome." The black haired woman spoke. 'How about coming with me on a date? Maybe we can have a little fun." She walked her fingers up Ikuto's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck."

Her face was less than an inch away from Ikuto's face and her, rather large, chest was pushing up against him.

**~Amu's POV~**

I could feel my emotions swirling inside me: sadness, anger, jealousy. I didn't know what to do, and my feelings turned into tears.

I got up, tears running down my face, I ran as fast as I could, breaking through the crowd of girls.

Ikuto being much faster then me, grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him.

"Sorry ladies." He said pulling that one woman off of himself. "I already have someone." Ikuto pulled me into a hug. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"You could always get a different girl!" Random girls screamed from the crowd.

"Yeah! Pick me! No, me!" More girls randomly screamed again. My face dropped down into a frown.

"There is no one else for me." Ikuto said. I looked up at his face, shocked, as he said, "This is my wife." Ikuto introduced me. He picked up my left hand with _his_ left hand and showed the crowd our wedding rings.

"No! He's already married?" A girl screamed from the crowd. "Aw…" You could hear the whole crowd of disappointed girls whine and groan.

They all dispersed; except for one…It was the lady who was clinging onto Ikuto earlier.

"Just in case you change your mind." She walked up to Ikuto and stuck a piece of paper in his blazer's pocket. She walked away and blew a kiss at him.

'Even after all that….she still…O.o….wow.' I thought.

I turned around and stuck my hand in Ikuto's pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. "…Her number…So are you going to call her?" I asked curiously.

Hey don't blame me! You know how we girls can be.

"Maybe…" Ikuto said with a stupid face/ smirk. I knew he was just kidding though.

He chuckled. "So why am I wearing this again?" He asked.

"Because I wanted us to match tonight." I smiled excitedly.

"Match? For what?" He asked.

"I'll show you…Hold this." I gave him all my stuff, except the one bag I got from the customer service desk.

I went into the dressing room and started to change.

I put on my headband dollies, black dress, white apron, black ribbon with white lace-neck chocker, black thigh high socks, and black heels on. Can you guess what I am? If you guessed "French maid" then you guessed right!

Now you know what I am, can you guess why Ikuto's wearing a tux? He's a "fancy butler"!

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I heard the door unlock so I looked over. Amu came out wearing a French maid costume. I guess that makes me a butler or something, since she said she wanted us to match.

"So how does it look? Does it look okay?" Amu asked.

"No, it doesn't look okay.: I answered. Her head dropped. "Oh." She said placing her bangs over hear eyes. "I guess I'll go change th-". I cut her off.

"It doesn't look good…It looks great." I smirked. I chuckled at her as her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Really?" She asked with a big smile. I nodded.

"Great!" She jumped for joy. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit. "Let's go." She said happily.

I sighed, 'she acts as if she's still ten years old, even though she's twenty-three…' I thought in my mind.

I looked at her face, she had a big smile on and I could only smile at how cute and carefree she is.

'Wait.' I thought in my head. 'Did I just say that Amu's twenty-three?' Wow…we've known each other for six years and married for almost a year, but I feel like I've known her my whole life.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Amy looked at me with worry.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" She questioned. I smirked and replied, "you". He cheeks became a little pink.

"O-Oh. I see. Well, l-let's go home now." She stuttered pulling me out of the store.

**~Normal POV~**

(In the car)

"So why are we wearing these?" Ikuto asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Huh? I thought you would know by now. Today's October 31st. Ring a bell yet?" Amu replied.

"…"

"It's Halloween! Didn't you notice all the pumpkins, candy, and little kids and adults in costumes?"

"eh." Ikuto answered. "Didn't really notice."

Amu put on a dumbfounded face. 'How could you not notice?' She thought. "Oh well. I guess it can't be helped."

Amu and Ikuto walked into the house only to see Utau in her "lunatic charm" costume (looks like her chara nari transformation) and Kukai wearing his "sky jack" costume (also looks like his transformation).

"Amu!" Utau nearly attacked her. "Konnichiwa, Utau." She responded with a sweat drop.

"That's a cute outfit. But that's not what you're going to wear tonight!" Utau smirked.

"It's so creepy how much yours and Ikuto's smirk look the same." Amu said. She looked over at Ikuto. He was smirking. "Gah!" Amu yelled. "Yup definitely creepy."

Amu looked back at Utau, "So what am I going to wear? I don't have anything else." Amu asked.

"You're going to wear this." Utau held up a bag.

Amu nodded. She went to the bathroom and got changed.

"here, Ikuto. Put this on." Utau demanded. He took the bag and got changed.

A few minutes later, Ikuto walked out. "Nice abs, bro." Utau laughed as she inspected Ikuto's "black lynx" costume. He had the ears and tail too.

"…ACK! UTAU! I AM NOT WEARING THIS. I REFUSE!" Amu screamed from the bathroom.

Utau sighed as she walked over to the bathroom… "Amu, open the door." Utau demanded.

"No! I'm not wearing this!" Amu rebelled.

"Oh come on, Amu its Halloween! Just for today….PLEASE!" Utau begged. "Fine. I'm going now." Utau lied.

Amu cracked opened the door a little and peeked out – making sure Utau had actually walked away.

"Gotcha." Utau said with devil eyes. Utau slammed open the door and dragged Amu out of the bathroom.

"No, Utau…Let go!" Amu pleaded.

"No way! You are going to wear it!" Utau commanded.

Utau dragged Amu out into the living room, where Ikuto and Kukai were. Amu just kept looking down at the floor.

"Jeez, Amu. It's not that big of a deal." Utau stated. "You look cute! I don't know why you were so worried. Plus, you and Ikuto match…So don't be so embarrassed."

"I know but, shouldn't a pregnant lady wear something…I dunno, less revealing?" Amu asked referring to her "amulet neko" costume.

"Oh please. You don't show so it won't matter." Utau said placing her hands on her hips.

"And what do you mean by Ikuto and I match?" Amu asked. She looked up at Ikuto and blushed a billion shades of red.

Ikuto smirked and walked towards her. "What's wrong Amu? Like what you see?"

"As if, you perv!" Amu yelled. Kukai and Utau were just laughing to themselves.

*ding dong*

"That's the door. Come on everyone we have to give out candy to all the trick or treaters." Kukai stated picking up the four buckets of candy and passing one to each of them.

Kukai opened the door and the little trick or treaters all screamed "Trick-or-Treat!"

"Hey guys, who wants some candy?" Kukai asked in a cheerful voice. "Me!" The kids all raised their hands. Kukai laughed and the girls smiled at how cute they were… Ikuto…well he just stood there.

Anyways, a few hours later, Kukai's bucket was completely empty, Amu's and Ikuto's were half and half, and Utau…well let's just say she didn't give any out but there was nothing in the bucket…In other words her pregnant cravings for chocolate ate them all.

Hehe –sweat drop-… Anyways Happy Belated Halloween!

**CHAPTER ENDS – Stay tuned! Chapter sixteen is on its way!**

**Meilin: **I, once again, am **super** sorry about how late this came out. But I hope you liked it anyways.

**Ikuto: **Tell us what you did for Halloween. I know Meilin loves hearing what you have to say.

**Meilin: **-nods- Yes I do! I love reading your reviews. They're so hilarious and great! They always make me feel better…and I'm going to need them. I have School Exams starting this Tuesday. So I would appreciate if you would tell me a little something about your Halloween or even just your average day. I need something to pick up my spirit after hell….*ahem* I mean exams are done. Thank you!

**Ikuto:** R&R Please!


	17. My Mistake, Don't kill me!

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Super sorry for the late update! I won't let you wait any further so here I go!

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – **My mistake, Don't kill me!

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I woke up and I looked over to greet my strawberry, but I didn't find her there.

I walked into the living room to see if she was there….nope…not there.

Bathroom….not there. Empty.

Backyard…not there…Just Kukai. "Yo, Kukai! Do you know where Amu is?" I asked.

"Huh? What? Oh uh I don't know." He responded. He doesn't know my butt…He wasn't even listening to what I asked. He's too busy shooting the soccer ball into the net.

"What day is it?" I tested him. "Uh…What? Oh yeah, um…I'll take a slice of pizza…thanks." Told you…

I went to the front garden to see if she was there….nope.

Where could she be? She's probably out somewhere, so I guess I shouldn't worry. She could have left me a note or something. Maybe Utau knows where she went.

*Knock* "Hey, Utau, do you know where Amu is? She's not home." I asked.

Utau opened the door. "Sorry, I don't. But I saw her talking to Kukai earlier. You could try asking him."

"Thanks." I nodded. I went out to the backyard where I saw Kukai not too long ago.

**~Kukai's POV~**

Ikuto came outside again. Oh! Maybe he has my pizza.

"You got my slice?" I asked looking over. "On second thought…" I reconsidered seeing how angry he was.

"You knew where Amu went and didn't tell me the first time!" Ikuto blew up at me.

"Oh yeah! She went out." I said scratching the back of my head.

"She went out…" Ikuto repeated what I had said like three seconds ago. "Weren't you going to tell me _where_ she went?"

"Erm…I dunno. I mean, I think she told me but I was kicking around the soccer ball…" I trailed off into my thoughts trying to remember.

I looked over at Ikuto and- 'Yikes! I'm in some deep trouble!' I thought as I could see Ikuto's purple and black aura of anger emerging from his body.

He was clearly pissed. "Don't worry so much. She's fine. This _is _Amu we're talking about." I tried to reassure him.

He shot me a death glare. Clearly that didn't work. Oops, I guess I should've kept my mouth shut…

**~Normal POV~**

Yes, Kukai…You should've just kept quiet.

Ikuto walked inside and slid open his phone. *ring~*ring*~ring*

"Hello?"

"Amu?"

"Oh, hey Ikuto. Wassup?" Amu asked him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I just couldn't find you this morning. So I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

"Yup. I'm fine. I'm hanging out with Nadeshiko today. I hope you don't mind." She answered.

"I don't – but you should've told me." Ikuto mentioned.

"I'm sorry. It was a last second thing and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful asleep." Amu giggles.

Ikuto sighed.

"Besides, I told Kukai to tell you as soon as he saw you." Amu told him.

"Kukai." Ikuto gritted his teeth. "Okay, sorry to interrupt. When will you be home?"

"I'll be home at 3 pm or so…So in about 3 hours. That okay?" Amu asked.

"That's fine. See you soon. Bye. "

"Ikuto?"

"Hm?" He asked.

"I love you!" Amu smiled through the phone trying to brighten up his day. And guess what? It worked.

Ikuto chuckled. "I love you too."

They both hung up and resumed their day.

**~Amu's POV~**

'Oh my gosh, Kukai. You now how Ikuto can be when he doesn't know where I am…Ever since the kidnapping…' I got lost in my own thoughts…

…Well, that is until a gentle voice broke me out of them. "Amu, Are you okay?" The voice asked.

"Huh-Oh." I came back to reality. "Sorry, Nadeshiko. I was just thinking."

She giggled. "If there's anything you need to talk about, come talk to me okay?" She smiled. That's Nadeshiko for you…always trying to help someone out.

I smiled back at her and nodded. "Thanks."

"Actually…There is something that I want to know. I think Utau brought it up a few times, when she was on one of her mood swings." I sweat dropped at that last part – Utau's tantrums are no laughing matter.

"Sure, what is it?" Nadeshiko asked?

"Well, Utau is always asking why she's showing and I'm not. I'm three months ahead…but nothing."

"Well, according to the information you've given me, Utau's carrying twins…So it's natural that she would show before you. And during a natural pregnancy – someone as petite as you wouldn't show until, at least, the fifth month." She explained.

I was fascinated on how much stuff she knew….I wasn't sure how it all worked out.

I mean of course I was reading about being a new parent, but I just was too afraid to hear the answer. I didn't want to think I was doing something wrong. "Thank you so much, Nadeshiko! I'm glad there's nothing wrong with the baby."

"No problem." She said smiling.

**~Normal POV~**

(At the house)

As soon as Ikuto got off the phone with Amu, he marched into the backyard…again. "Kukai-" Ikuto said balling his hands into fists. "You. Are. Dead. "

Kukai waved his hands in a stop position- "W-wait, Ikuto – Come on, it was an honest misunderstanding!" he nervously laughed as Ikuto cracked his knuckled.

**(A/N: **Hehe ^.^'' –sweat drop- We're going to have a time skip while Ikuto beats up- I uh mean has a 'nice little' chat with Kukai. –hears Kukai's screams-)

**~Utau's POV~**

(Time skip)

I walked downstairs after I finished up my 'To Do List' in my room.

I looked over to the sound of the sliding glass door to the back yard. Ikuto walked in with Kukai at his side.

"Kukai, What happened to you? You look like a mess!" I told him trying to hold back my giggles.

"Gee – Thanks a lot." He responded sarcastically.

I laughed at him…well in my mind. Ikuto walked over and plopped onto the couch. He switched the tv on and flipped through countless amounts of channels.

"So what went on out there?" I asked referring to Kukai's mess. No answer…I placed my hands on my hips and started tapping my foot waiting for an answer.

Still nothing ~ "Okay, so where's Amu?" I asked changing the subject. I also changed my standing position to sitting with my arms folded across my chest and my right leg crossed over my left.

"Well, apparently, she went out with Nadeshiko this morning…Not that I knew until now." Ikuto spat glaring at Kukai who barely made it limping to the couch.

Kukai laughed nervously and then the room fell into a silence.

*Ding~Dong* The doorbell broke the silence. No one got up. I sighed. 'Sure let the pregnant lady get the door I thought.'

"No worries, _**I**_ got it." I said in a sarcastic tone. Jeez, those two can be so lazy sometimes.

I opened the door – only to find Lulu standing on the other side.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter seventeen is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Oh ~ what's Lulu doing at their house? Want to find out!

**Ikuto:** R&R and she'll update faster!

**Meilin:** Yes I will…and again I apologize for the long wait.

**Ikuto:** R&R!


	18. Ichigo

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Happy Thanksgiving! I am grateful for having all my friends and family…and I want to especially thank everyone who kept with me through my story.

**Ikuto:** -eating turkey-

**Meilin:** Gah! Ikuto! Save some for me! –runs to table-

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the plot. – gobbles down the food-

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – **Ichigo

**~Utau's POV~**

"Uh, Lulu – Come on in." I said hesitantly. I opened the door wider for her to get it.

I lead her into the living room where Ikuto and Kukai were.

…

I couldn't describe it, but Lulu had a sad expression that made me feel a tad sorry for her.

**~Normal POV~**

"What are you doing here?" Kukai jolted up-off his chair.

Lulu looked as if his words pierced her heart. She was quite taken back by this. She hung her head down in shame.

She bowed at the waist and spoke. "I came here for you forgiveness. I understand if you do not, but at least hear me out."

There was a slight awkward pause.

Kukai crossed his arms, "Go on."

"I'm extremely sorry for what I did – I know my actions were uncalled for, I was just blinded by greed. I understand that my words can never atone for my sins, but I **am** truly sorry." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

When she looked up, she scanned the room and her eyes went wide. "W-where's Amu?" She stuttered- afraid she might have killed her. "She's not – I didn't k-k." She couldn't even finish her sentence. "Did I?" She said in a shaky – breathy voice.

Lulu looked at Ikuto- waiting for an answer. He shook his head and she let out a breath in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Please forgive me!" Lulu bowed in respect eagerly.

Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai looked at each other and nodded. Utau walked up behind Lulu and placed her hand on Lulu's shoulder. Lulu looked up at her.

"We forgive you." Utau stated. Lulu looked at her wide eyed in disbelief. "Really?" She asked.

Utau nodded. "After all, you did try and fix things. You even gave Amu that necklace."

"Thank you." Lulu's tears fell down her cheeks.

Even though Lulu was forgiven, she still felt there was something missing – something- but what?

"That's it." Lulu said to herself, in a barely audible voice.

"Something wrong?" Ikuto asked in a monotone voice.

"I need to speak with Amu – I need to hear from her own voice, that she forgives me." Lulu spoke.

So that's what's bothering her. Just as she said this, the front door opened and Amu as well as Nadeshiko walked in. "I'm home." Amu announced taking off her shoes before entering the house.

"We're in here." Utau yelled from the living room.

Amu and Nadeshiko made their way to the living room and they spotted a fourth person.

'Who could that be?' Amu thought. Amu walked in and gave Ikuto a hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. He returned the favor.

Amu turned around and saw who the fourth person was. "Lulu?" she was surprised to see the person who put her in a coma, was standing right in her house.

"Amu, I came here for forgiveness. Everyone else has granted it to me, even Nadeshiko! Will you?" Lulu begged. She got down on her hands and knees and bowed before Amu.

Amu got down on the floor to Lulu's level. She put her hand on her and lifted her head. "Of course, I will." Amu pulled her into a hug – Lulu hesitated, because she was shocked at Amu's sudden action.

A few seconds went by and Lulu returned the hug. "Thank you." She quietly whispered into Amu's ear.

Without another word, Lulu bowed and left.

"How awkward." Kukai sighed.

"Yeah, but it was nice that she came to apologize." Utau replied to Kukai's statement.

"Yeah, that was nice…*Achoo!*" Amu sneezed.

"Bless you." Utau giggled. "Someone must be talking about you."

Ikuto placed his hand on Amu's cheek. "You're cold."

"Yeah, It's just getting chillier outside. No worries." Amu reassured him.

"Okay. As long as you're not getting sick." Ikuto said.

"That's right. We don't want anything happening to you while you're still carrying the baby." Utau spoke and Amu nodded her head.

"So did you think of a name for her yet?" Kukai wondered.

"Nope. Not yet." Amu shook her head. "Did you guys think of any boy or girl names for the twins?" She asked.

"Umm…" Utau put her finger on her chin. "I like the name Kai – if it's a boy."

"And Sapphiria – if it's a girl." Kukai added in.

"Aw – those names are so cute!" Amu squeeled.

"I guess we should start thinking of girl names too. Right, Ikuto?" She asked, smiling brightly at him.

He made a small smile at her. "Right." He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

*drip…drip…drip…*

"Look's like it's raining." Kukai stated, looking out the window.

"Kukai, let's go upstairs. Ikuto, don't forget it's your turn to cook dinner tonight." With that said, Utau and Kukai headed upstairs.

"Alright, I guess I'll start on dinner t-" *BOOM* the thunder drowned out Ikuto's last words.

He looked down at his strawberry, seeing that she clung onto the bottom of his shirt, trembling.

"Are you…afraid of thunderstorms?" Ikuto smirked and teased.

"N-no!" Amu stuttered and turned her head away, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his face. "You're so mean." Amu pouted and spoke so he barely heard.

Ikuto's eyes went slightly wide when he noticed Amu was still holding onto his shirt. 'She must really be afraid.' Ikuto thought.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand – and she released it from his shirt. She turned to face him but her eyes didn't meet his eyes. Her wide eyes met his closed eyes and her lips were surprised to meet his.

After the kiss was broken, Ikuto placed his hand on the back of Amu's head, pulling her into a hug. 'I'm sorry for teasing you. I didn't know you were that afraid.' That's what he would have liked to say, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

The overwhelming sweet sent of strawberries washed over him… "Ichigo…" He whispered.

"Huh?" Amu asked. She didn't quit catch what he said.

"Ichigo…you always remind me of strawberries. Your hair, your sent, they way you blush when you're embarrassed….I want the baby's name to be Ichigo."

"I-chi-go." Amu said slowly. She smiled. "I like it."

Ikuto smiled.

"Then it's settled. Ichigo will be our baby's name."

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter eighteen is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Ah! I'm so full! That was delicious! I just finished eating dinner and now for the chat.

**Ikuto:** ZZZzzzZZzzzz – sleeping-

**Meilin:** -sweat drop- Uh…Erm...yeah. He's so lazy. IKUTO YOU'RE GOING OT GET FAT IS YOU SLEEP AFTER EATING!

**Ikuto:** -still sleeping-

**Meilin:** -sigh- Oh well. Black Friday shopping starts soon! Well this time I'm not doing the midnight one. I think I'll go a little later. Happy Thanksgiving once again!


	19. An Early Christmas Present?

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Oh. My. Gosh!

**Ikuto: **What?

**Meilin: **Don't "what" me. Did you read the script for today?

**Ikuto: **No…

**Meilin: **THEN READ I-…wait…what do you mean you didn't read it? Your part is in like 3 minutes! READ NOW!

**Ikuto: **-sighs- Fine. I'll read it. –scans the script-…OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**Meilin: **I know right!

**Ikuto: **But it's not even ti-

**Meilin:** SHHH! Let them read it!

**Ikuto:** Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara- Just the plot.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – **An Early Christmas Present?

The weeks have been going by fast like it's nothing. Thanksgiving past and Amu's stomach started to show within those weeks. Utau has been showing a lot more also. Another 3 weeks have gone by, and it's time for the Christmas season to start.

**~Kukai's POV~**

"Thanks for coming with me, guys." I thanked them, while driving.

"No problem." Amu replied.

"Whatever." Ikuto didn't care.

"As long as you buy me something, it's all good." Utau spoke with a cheeky grin.

I'm doing some last minute shopping. Christmas **is** only three days away, after all.

Oh, it looks like we're here….The "Tokyo Mall".

**~Normal POV~**

Kukai parked the car and everyone stepped out. "Dang. It's getting real cold now." Kukai complained.

Ikuto unwrapped his black scarf from his neck and placed it around Amu's neck. She blushed when his fingers brushed her neck and her face. "Here," He said, "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"T-thanks." Amu blushed again.

"Okay _ladies_, if you're both done playing 'dress up', can we go in now?" Kukai teased.

"Whatever…procrastinator." Ikuto mumbled under his breath. Kukai, luckily, didn't hear, or else they would be outside, at it, all day. Amu and Utau heard it and they continued to giggle, walking in the store.

"What're you guys laughing at?" Kukai asked. The girls tried to hold in their giggles and shook their heads, as if saying 'nothing'. Kukai just shrugged it off.

After a couple hours in the mall, and Kukai constantly debating on whether or not he should buy **this** or **that** type of soccer ball, he ended up with both.

"Aren't you supposed to be shopping for _**others**_?" Ikuto asked, kind of annoyed that Kukai was shopping like a hyper teen-aged girl with her daddy's credit card.

"Eh-he-he." Kukai sweat dropped. "Whatever, I'm done now, so how about I treat you all to hot chocolate?"

"Sure." Amu and Utau said with a smile – Ikuto just said it in a boring monotone way.

Together, they walked into a fancy café and walked up to the counter and Kukai ordered their drinks. "Can I order four medium hot choco-" "I want a large." Ikuto demanded.

Kukai continued, "Um, make that three medium and one large hot chocolate, please."

"Right away, Sir. Please have a seat and I'll bring the drinks to you." The waitress/Cashier said. Kukai nodded and they all took a seat.

'Ikuto's gonna pay for ordering that large. That thing cost seven bucks! Why'd we even come to this expensive place anyways?' Kukai thought. 'Oh well, I guess it can't be helped.'

"Mommy, Mommy- Looke it's snowing!" A little boy pulled his mother to the window.

The four of the turned towards the little voice.

"Oh, wow! It really is snowing!" Utau got all excited.

"We should leave before it gets worse." Ikuto suggested.

"Good Idea. Let's go." Kukai got up and grabbed his shopping bags and started walking. Ikuto got their drinks and everyone else immediately followed.

Once they stepped outside, they saw the city covered in a beautiful, thin, white blanket of snow. "Sugoi! It's so pretty!" Amu shouted. She supped her hands together and caught a few snowflakes. Inevitably, the snowflakes melted from the warmth of her hands.

A big gust of wind came and clashed with whatever it touched. Yet, again, the snow became heavier and fell down violently. "Okay, It's time to go." Ikuto said. "Hai." All agreed.

(About ten minutes in the car and traffic is slowing down.)

There was endless honking and screaming from other cars. So many people have complained about the slow- to non-moving traffic.

***Screeeeetch – CRASH!***

Scratch that – make that non-moving traffic.

Sighes could be hear in the car as they waited… -sigh-

"Ack! It's too quiet in here!" Utau turned on the radio. She was on the brink of insanity. The music played and she relaxed. She quietly sang along to the tune.

Amu's head started to bob up and down as she tried to stay awake. But sleep overwhelmed her. She fell asleep and leaned on Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto looked over when he felt slight pressure on his shoulder. 'How can she sleep through all this obnoxious noise?' He thought. He was referring to all the honking, yelling, and complaining about traffic.

Utau turned around, looking back at Amy and Ikuto, from the front seat, "Typical Amu, she can sleep through anything – well, except thunderstorms." She said.

Kukai, in the driver's seat turned off the radio. Utau faced him and asked, "Why'd you turn it off?" Kukai pointed to the police cars and ambulances that **tried** to get through.

"Oh." Utau realized. "They're going to have a tough time getting through this traffic, especially because of all the snow."

Utau was right. There was already a layer of ice that formed on the road, six-plus inches of sticking snow, and snow **still** continued to fall.

After sitting in the car, for over two hours, in the same place! – The accident got cleaned up and traffic proceeded normally. Kukai drove on a different path – which everyone agreed on- to make sure that there was less cars and no accidents.

"Jeez, when we were aiming for less cars, we got our wish." Utau spoke. There was no body- absolutely **NO** cars around this area.

*huff, huff, huff* Amu was breathing heavily in her sleep…like she was being chased by a psycho killer or something.

"Amu?" Ikuto got a little worried. She continued to breathe even harder. Ikuto put his hand on her forehead. His eyes went wide. 'She's burning up.' He thought. "Kukai, pick up the pace. We've got to get home, _now_. Amu's pushing a high fever." Ikuto demanded.

"um," Kukai said shakily. "That's going to be a problem."

"Why? What are you-" Utau began to ask but she noticed Kukai trying to start the car.

"The car won't start." Kukai announced.

"Ik-uto?" Amu slowly woke up.

"Amu, are you feeling okay?" Ikuto felt her head again. He sighed in relief, "Good. Your temperature went down."

"Where are we?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"We're twenty-five minutes from home, stuck in ten inches of snow, and our car won't start." Ikuto said bluntly.

"Alright. Thanks. Bye." Kukai hung up his phone. "Okay, so I called the snow plow. It won't be here for another two hours. Then I called the tow truck, and they said they'd be here an hour after the snow is done being plowed. So we're stuck here for another four to five hours." Kukai explained.

"Ugh." Everyone complained.

"Ow." Amu winced in pain. She held her side with her hand.

"Amu, is there something wrong?" Ikuto noticed the hand that was clutched onto her side.

"No. It's nothing." Amu lied. She didn't want him to worry. Besides, it was only a little pinch. Right?

"Ah!..." Amu let out another cry of pain. Another cramp invaded Amu's stomach, but it was no tickle. It felt as if someone just punched her stomach from the inside.

Amu started to breathe heavily again, and much worse than last time.

"Amu? Amu!" Ikuto knew there was something wrong. He felt her forehead once again and she was burning up!

Utau and Kukai looked back to see what was going on. "Amu, are you alright?" Utau asked a little panic-y. "Tsukiyomi, what's wrong with Amu?" Kukai asked also worried a bit.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Ikuto replied. He was worried, especially because they couldn't go anywhere for a few hours.

"Ikuto…" Amu started. "I-I-Ichi-Ichigo." She managed to get out after heavy breaths. Ikuto's eyes went **super** wide.

"Ichigo?" Utau asked Kukai. He didn't know what was going on.

"I-Ichigo's coming?" Ikuto asked a little nervous. Amu painfully nodded her head 'yes'.

"Ikuto, what's going on?" Utau asked. Ikuto looks at her with petrified eyes. "The b-baby is coming." He said barely audible.

"**WHAT?**" Utau and Kukai yelled in unison. "But she's not due for another month!" Kukai added. "What do we do?" He asked freaking out.

"Kukai, calm down! We're just going to have to deliver the baby ourselves." Utau said, stepping up to the plate. "Ikuto, fold down the back chairs and make room for Amu to lie down on the floor. Kukai, take all your bags and move them to the front of the car." She demanded. They did as told. "Now all that's left is the baby."

"Right. Utau, you can deliver the baby." Kukai said.

"Are you stupid? We can't have a pregnant lady deliver a pregnant lady's baby!" Ikuto yelled. Wow he is really panicking.

"Fine. Then _you_ do it." Kukai said. Ikuto nodded. He got up but Amu grabbed his hand, "Ikuto, s-stay *huff* with me." He nodded and sat back down.

Ikuto sighed, "I really _**HATE**_ to say this, but…Kukai…YOU are going to have to deliver the baby."

"_**WHAT?**_" Kukai yelled in shock.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter nineteen is on its way!**

**Meilin: **OMGSH! The baby's coming!

**Kukai: **-faints-

**Ikuto: **AND YOU'RE LETTING KUKAI DELIVER HER?

**Meilin: **Eh-he-he –sweat drops- Don't look at me! You're the one who said yes in the script!

**Ikuto:** Because YOU are the one that wrote it!

**Utau: **Please R&R!


	20. Ichigo's Arrival

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Super sorry for making you wait in suspense! Gomenasai -_-

**Ikuto: **Yeah way to go…Hurry up and finish this chapter so Kukai can be done.

**Kukai:** Hey! I don't think you should be talking to me that way. I am delivering your baby after all….

**Ikuto:** -mumbles to himself-

**Kukai: **He's got some problems….

**Meilin: **Agreed….But I still love him :)

**Kukai: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara- Just the Plot!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – **Ichigo's Arrival!

(Recap)

Ikuto sighed, "I really **HATE **to say this, but…Kukai…YOU are going to have to deliver the baby."

**WHAT?** Kukai yelled in shock.

(End Recap)

**~Kukai's POV~**

What's this? Why is it dark? Am I sleeping? Or maybe I'm dead.

(Sound of crying)

Crying? Where is it coming from?

"Kukai." Someone called my name. "Kukai!" There it was again. I opened my eyes.

"Kukai…" I saw Utau, she sat beside me.

"Utau, what happened?" I asked her as I held my aching head.

"You passed out." She told me.

"I passed out?" I asked. She nodded.

"You see, it went something like this…" Utau started to tell the story.

**~Utau's POV~**

(Flashback that's being told to Kukai…)

"After Ikuto told you that you were going to deliver the baby, you yelled 'WHAT?' But you agreed moments later when Ikuto's eyes were begging you to, and you know how he doesn't like to beg." I started telling my story.

'Utau, grab a bad and empty it. Put snow in it and stick it under the car heater so the water melts and warms up.' You demanded me.

'Ikuto, I need you to lay Amu vertically, facing me. Prop up her legs in the birthing position and place your jacket over her legs.' You instructed him.

Then you asked me, 'Utau is that water warm yet?' "Hai." I answered. 'Good. Do it again with another bag.' You ordered. I did as told.

Amu was gasping in pain. Tears fell down her cheeks. Ikuto then took off his jacket and placed it over Amu's petit legs. It was surprising how big Ikuto's jacket was compared to her – probably because Ikuto was tall.

'Good.' You said. 'Ikuto, take off Amu's…uh, you know.' You ordered him. He did, while you washed your hands in he water I melted for you.

'Kukai, we're ready.' Ikuto said.

**~Normal POV~**

Kukai nodded and dried his hands. He scooted over to Amu and thought to himself, 'Alright, Kukai. Here we go'.

"Amu, are you ready?" Kukai asked her. She looked at him and nodded painfully.

"Okay, ready…one, two, three…push!" Kukai said. He was concentrating like he'd never done before.

Amu yelled in pain and Utau was watching, worriedly. She tried to look away but just couldn't. It was just too nerve racking. Ikuto sat on his shins and knees, while Amu's head lied on his lap. He held her hand and she gripped onto them tightly. He gave her kissed on the forehead every now and then, and then with words of encouragement like, 'you're doing great, babe' or 'we're doing this for Ichigo' or the occasional, sweet and romantic, 'I love you'.

**~Utau's POV~**

"And then an hour and a half later, the baby was born. All thanks to you." I told Kukai.

"And then you passed out." I said, and then giggled. "But. I don't blame you. You did a great job. I'm so proud of you." I have him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Heh. Thanks. Where's Amu?" Kukai asked. He turned around to see Amu sleeping with Ichigo in her arms and Ikuto's arms wrapped around them both. He watched his new family as they slept, sound asleep.

Kukai sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, she's fine now."

Ikuto heard Kukai's voice, so he looked and mouthed, 'Thanks, I owe you one' to Kukai – not wanting to wake up his two strawberries.

Amu must have been really tired. She passed out after Ichigo was born. Amu hasn't even seen her yet." I told Kukai.

"Yeah. I can't even imagine how tired she is." Kukai said, mostly whispering to himself.

**~Kukai's POV~**

Hm…I never thought that I would do something like that…you know, deliver a baby.

I sat there and watched the Tsukiyomi family peacefully asleep, and Utau fell asleep in her chair. A few minutes later, I too almost fell asleep, but was woken up by a tap on the driver's seat window.

I opened the door and stepped out to meet a man in a jacket that said 'Plow Inc'.

I shook his hand and introduced myself, "Hey, thanks for coming. I'm Kukai Souma. Can you clear the road for me? We've been stuck here for a few hours now and my friend just gave birth to her first kid in this car and we need to get to the hospital a.s.a.p."

"No problem. This will only take about 25 minutes." The plow dude told me. "Thanks." I replied.

I went back into the car and waited for the road to be cleared.

_~Tell Me How Do I Play_

_The Melody of Love~_

My cell phone rang – "Hello?" I answered. "Mr. Souma?" The voice asked. "Hai. This is he." "Mr. Souma, the ambulance you called for can no longer make it to you. I am very sorry. It is stuck behind traffic, but I can send another, if you'd like." She offered.

"That's alright. The road I'm on is just about to be cleared. I'll be on my way to the hospital in just a few minutes." I explained. "Hai. Gomenasai. Sayonara." We both hung up.

**~Normal POV~**

The road was cleared and Kukai started the car. "You want me to drive?" A voice from the back offered.

"No. I got it. Thanks anyways, Ikuto." Kukai respectfully declined.

They safely made it to the hospital and Amu and Ichigo, still asleep, were both admitted into their rooms. Amu was asleep in her hospital bed and Ichigo received a check up in another room.

Ikuto sat beside the sleeping Amu and he waited for Ichigo to come through the door.

As on cue, the door opened and Ikuto's head shot over towards the door. Dr. Macey walked in, "Mr. Tsukiyomi, here is your daughter. She looks like her mother doesn't she?" Ikuto nodded. "But somehow she has most of your traits." Dr. Macey added.

Ikuto held Ichigo in his arms and bounced 'n' rocked her to get her to quiet down a little. Dr. Macey held out a bottle to Ikuto. "Here. She must be hungry after the day she's had."

Ikuto sat down and fed Ichigo the instant milk. Ikuto's eyes gleamed with happiness and his lips curved into a sincere smile. This was it…The start of Ikuto's fatherhood.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter twenty is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Okay so don't kill me! I know Amu doesn't know what the baby looks like, but when she does so will you. So please be patient. Thanks =)

**Ikuto:** When did I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, become so sensitive?

**Meilin: **Oh please, saying your full name doesn't make you all high and mighty. Besides, you have a kid now…and after the first kid, the parents _always_ become more sensitive.

**Ikuto: **Psh…I am high and might-

**Meilin: **Don't "psh" me. I'll Psh you!

**Ikuto: **Don't cut me off like th-

**Meilin: **Bye!

**Ikuto: **Hey! I sai-

**Meilin: **Please R&R!


	21. Merry messy Christmas!

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Omgsh it snowed on Thursday and I got to leave school early! And then I didn't have school on Friday! Yay!

**Ikuto: **When do you get out of school? Got any plans? –smirks-

**Meilin: **I get out on Wed, 22….and then I don't go back until Jan 5th! And umm…I don't think I have any pl-…perv!

**Ikuto:** -chuckles-

**Meilin: **W-whatever –blushes- just do the disclaimer already….

**Ikuto:** Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot.

**CHAPTER TWENTY – **Merry messy Christmas!

**~Normal POV~**

(Recap)

_Ikuto sat beside the sleeping Amu and he waited for Ichigo to come through the door._

_As on cue, the door opened and Ikuto's head shot over towards the door. Dr. Macey walked in, "Mr. Tsukiyomi, here is your daughter. She looks like her mother doesn't she?" Ikuto nodded. "But somehow she has most of your traits." Dr. Macey added._

_Ikuto held Ichigo in his arms and bounced 'n' rocked her to get her to quiet down a little. Dr. Macey held out a bottle to Ikuto. "Here. She must be hungry after the day she's had."_

_Ikuto sat down and fed Ichigo the instant milk. Ikuto's eyes gleamed with happiness and his lips curved into a sincere smile. This was it…The start of Ikuto's fatherhood._

(End Recap)

The day of Christmas Eve, the doctor allowed Ichigo and Amu to be discharged from the hospital…she seems to be in there a lot, huh? Anyways, Ikuto went over to the crib and picked up Ichigo. He walked over to Amu, who was asleep, and sat down on her bed. She started to wake up. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Ikuto apologized.

"Not at all. I was just about to wake up myself." Amu responded. "Good. Because I have something to show you." Ikuto said. He turned his body around so that Amu could see her new born. Ikuto placed Ichigo in Amu's petite arms. Amu gasped in shock.

"She looks just like you doesn't she?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded, "Yeah, but…I think she looks a lot like you too."

Ichigo Tsukiyomi has midnight blue hair just like her dad, shimmering midnight blue eyes, also like Ikuto…but her face….looked exactly like Amu.

"She does look pretty good, doesn't she? Well, I guess it's not really a surprise, I am good looking after all." Ikuto played sarcastically. Amu giggled, "No doubt about that." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, but that peck became something more. It became a deep, deep, passionate, dominating kiss.

*BAM* Utau came bursting into the room. "Eww, guys! Come on, really? You are going to scar the baby for life!" Utau saw them kissing and immediately ran over and took Ichigo and held her in her own arms. "Don't worry baby, your Auntie Utau is going to take you to a safe place."

Ikuto sighed and Amu giggled. "Why are you here, Utau?" Ikuto asked annoyed.

"Oh please, don't give me that. If I weren't here right now, Ichigo would have been crying her eyes out because her parents were making out….plus you need a ride to get home. Kukai dropped you off last night, remember?" Utau answered.

"Oh…right." Ikuto rolled his eyes. He didn't like to be proven wrong.

"Okay, let's go!" Utau said walking out with Ichigo.

"Oi! Utau, give me my daughter back." Ikuto yelled.

"Well, if you want her back then hurry up and get your butts downstairs! Ichigo and I will be waiting gin the car." Utau slammed the door and went into the car.

Ikuto sighed, annoyed and Amu sweat dropped. "Alright then…" Amu said…not knowing what to say. "Whatever, let's go before Utau suffocates Ichigo." Ikuto said.

"Suffocates?" Amu asked.

"Well, when we were younger, she always wanted a younger sister to play with, so she could act like the big sister…but she was the youngest child. So when she played with younger kids at the park or when they came over, Utau would hug them to death."

"Oh, I see….well it is kind of cute when you think about it….the wanting a baby sister part…not the whole suffocating…thing…yeah."

"Anyways, here let's go." Ikuto said offering out his hand.

"It's okay. I got it." Amu said standing up. Not much later, Amu got dizzy and fainted back wards, but Ikuto caught her. He sighed but then smiled. "Gomen." Amu said weakly.

"It's fine. I got you." Ikuto lifted her up bridal style and walked to the car. "We'll stop by a pastry store and get you something to eat. You haven't eaten since yesterday, right?" Amu nodded.

They both got to the car and Ikuto placed Amu in and buckled her belt. He got in the car and sat next to Amu. "Buckle your seat belt, Honey." Amy said.

"Nah. It's fine." Ikuto refused. "Ikuto, I want you to buckle up. Just in case of an accident." She argued. Ikuto sighed and ruffled her hair. She puffed out her cheeks and grumbled.

'Oh!' Amu got an idea in her head. Amu leaned closer to Ikuto's face and stared him in the eyes, "Please, babe. Do it for me." Amu said in a seductive voice. Then she lowered her head and blew on his neck. She leaned into kiss him and he did the same, but she pulled away and said, "Nope…not until you buckle yourself up." She turned her head away smirking.

"Ugh." Ikuto groaned. 'Dang…' Ikuto thought shaking his leg up and down. '…stupid Amu making me all…..stay cool Ikuto, don't let her win…'

"So, what's it going to be, my dear?" Amu teased. Ikuto couldn't take it anymore, "Fine." He gave in. Ikuto buckled his seat belt and said, "There happy?"

"I am now!" Amu smiled and gave him a kiss. She broke away but Ikuto pulled her back in, "You're not getting off that easy after what you did to me. I'm only allowed to tease you."

"Okay, that's enough! I don't need to be scarred as well as Ichigo!" Utau yelled, while driving.

(LATER)

"Thank goodness, we're home. I can't stand you guys." Utau said as she took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door, to take Ichigo inside.

Once everyone was inside the house, Ikuto took Ichigo upstairs to be fed, Utau also went upstairs and played the piano in the room across from Ikuto and Ichigo were, and Amu and Kukai were just chillin' on the couch.

Time ticked by and Kukai sighed out of boredom. Sigh, sigh, sigh….Kukai sighed with no end. "Kukai, why do you keep sighing?" Amu asked a tad bit annoyed.

"Sorry, I can't help it! I'm so bored!" Kukai whined. "Well, then let's do something." Amu suggested.

"Like what? Ikuto and Utau are upstairs." Kukai asked.

"Mmm….I know! It's Christmas Eve, right? Let's make some cookies!" Amu said excitedly. "We've been so busy lately that we forgot to make cookies!"

"As long as I get to eat them when we're done, it sounds good to me."

"Great! Let's go!" Amu and Kukai got up and went into the kitchen. They got all the supplies that they needed and all the equipment they need to bake the cookies.

Kukai got out the cook book and read it out loud, "Okay, first it says we need to get the eggs and put it in the bowl…and flour. You get the eggs and I'll get the flour."

"Hai." Amu agreed. Kukai got out the flour and opened the bag…*poof*…Uh, Oh….It looks like Kukai ripped it and the flour puffed every where…and onto the floor.

"Okay. I got the eggs." Amu took out the eggs and shut the refrigerator door. She turned around and took a step forward, "AH!" *crack, crack, spill*

Amu took a step forward and slipped on the flour Kukai spilled on the floor, she fell backwards and all the eggs flew then fell and cracked open all over her and the floor.

"Ouch," Amu sat up and rubbed her butt. "Oops, heh, heh…Sorry." Kukai apologized. He held out his hand to Amu and she grabbed it, he pulled her up but then Kukai slipped on an egg yolk and fell on top of her. Also, causing the flour to spill out all over them both!

They both coughed and waved their hands around hoping that the flour "puff" cloud would disperse soon. After they got up, they looked at the mess, "What now?" Amu asked. Kukai responded, "Eh…We can clean it up afterwards….we're probably going to make another mess anyways."

"Okay." Amu said. And Kukai was right. They did make more messes. As soon as they turned on the blender, everything shot out of the bowl and onto the walls and onto the floor and other things.

Utau finished playing the piano and Ikuto finished putting Ichigo to sleep. The two of them walked into the hallway at the same time and heard noises downstairs. Ikuto looked at Utau and Utau looked at Ikuto with strange looks on their face.

Utau pointed to the stairs and opened her mouth. She tried to say something but just didn't know what to say. Ikuto knew what she was thinking though. They both rushed down stairs and into the kitchen.

Amu just finished putting the finished tray into the oven, "Finally done!" Amu said with excitement. She and Kukai turned around and saw Ikuto and Utau's mouths dropped all the way to the ground and their eyes bulged out of their heads.

"Uh oh." Kukai said quietly that only Amu could hear. "We're in some trouble~…" Amu finished off his sentence, slightly singing.

"M-my kitchen…Wha-what happened in here?" Utau's eyes widened even more….No one thought that it was possible for a human's eyes to get that big.

"Uh, I-I can explain!" Kukai tried to defend himself.

"Heh-heh-oh…" Amu laughed nervously.

"What were you guys DOING in here?" Ikuto yelled.

"Shh! You're going to wake Ichigo…..but you know. I guess I should explain. Well, you see…" Amu started. She took a step towards Ikuto and forgot all about the flour/egg mess on the ground. She, yet again, slipped on it and landed on Ikuto. When Amu fell down her arm knocked over a bowl of milk and sugar…and it fell all over the both of them.

"You okay Amu?" Ikuto asked. Clearly Amu didn't notice his death glare. "Yeah, I'm fi-" Oops, spoke too soon. She noticed. "Hehe –sweat drop-Oopsies…"

Ikuto lifted Amu off of him and stood up and then helped her up. "Explain, _now._" He said folding his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

"We were trying to bake some cookies. He-he." Amu said….but it kinda turned out more like a question.

Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed…

"Get cleaning now!" Utau yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hai!" Kukai and Amu started right away afraid for their lives.

A few hours later they finished and Amu and Kukai wiped their foreheads, "Finished!"

*BOOM* Kukai and Amu's eyes widened and they turned around to look at the oven. "Uh, oh. We're going to be in a lot of trouble." They said in unison.

Utau and Ikuto heard the loud "boom" and ran into the kitchen. "What happened this time?" Utau yelled.

"The…um…-swallows hard-….cookies in the oven… exploded…." Amu said slowly not wanting to get scolded by Utau.

Utau fainted, Kukai cleaned up the mess, and Ikuto and Amu took Utau to the couch.

Amu sighed, "Aren't you going to scold me too?"

"Nah. I think you'll get enough of that from Utau when she wakes up." Ikuto laughed.

"Sorry for ruining the kitchen. Kukai and I were bored and we were just trying to bake some cookies for Christmas Eve… 'cause you and Utau were just so busy…and we didn't-" Amu was cut off when Ikuto kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry about it." Ikuto told her.

After Utau woke up and scolded Kukai and Amu for the billionth time….they all sat in the living room eating cookies that Ikuto and Utau had made. Nice, soft, chocolate-y, warm, cookies made by the Tsukiyomi siblings…and not hard, burnt, nasty ones that Kukai and Amu had made.

"You both are never making anything in the kitchen again." Ikuto and Utau said together in unison.

"Jeez, they can be pretty scary when they team up against someone can't they?" Kukai whispered to Amu. She nodded.

"Did you say something?" Utau and Ikuto asked.

"N-nothing, nothing!" Kukai and Amu waved their hands in defense.

And so the night ended…

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter twenty one is on it's way!**

**Meilin:** MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINNA!

**Ikuto: **Ohhh….Kukai and Amu are really bad cooks.

**Amu and Kukai: **Shut up… -_-

**Utau:** Please R&R and You get a cookie that Ikuto and I made!


	22. A Day to Remember

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Gomenasai, Minna! I didn't get a chance to upload this because my family came over for Christmas. This chapter will be a little Amu & Ikuto and Utau & Kukai Christmas special.

**Ikuto: **I like where this is going. –Smirks-

**Amu: **I don't…

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot.

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE – **A Day to Remember

**~Normal POV~**

"Okay everyone, time to open presents!" Kukai screamed and jumped like a child.

"Not yet, Kukai." Utau sighed. "Aw! Why not?" He whined.

"Not everyone is ready yet. Plus we have to take pictures first!"

"Fine." He gave in and pouted.

Amu came down the stairs wearing a black halter top – knee length dress that had a midnight blue sine and glimmer to it. She also wore silver and diamond jewelry, Ikuto had given her last Christmas. Ikuto came down wearing a black tux and midnight blue and silver tie. He was holding Ichigo and she wore a midnight blue dress with a black bow on her head.

"Kawaii! You're matching! You guys look too cute!" Utau screamed like a fan girl.

Amu blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Thanks. You two look nicely dressed as well."

"Of course! It's Christmas!" Utau exclaimed. She wore a scarlet red spaghetti strapped dress, a black shawl, and black ½ inch elevated flats. Kukai stood next to the Christmas tree and tapped his foot impatiently. "Can we get on with the pictures now?"

"_You_ want to take pictures?" Amu asked confused. Utau giggled, "No. He just wants to open presents. I told him afterwards but he just keeps complaining."

"Oh I see." Amu nodded her head.

"Amu, Ikuto, and Ichigo will take a family photo by the tree first." Utau ordered. The Tsukiyomi family walked over to the tree and Utau set up the camera on the tripod.

"One…Two…Three! Say 'cheese'."

Amu smiled, Ichigo looked off somewhere, and Ikuto just looked straight at the camera with his normal cool façade.

"That was no good." Utau said disappointedly. "Amu was the only one that looked normal in this picture. Ikuto you have to smile! Hmm…What are we supposed to do to make Ichigo smile?"

"I am not smiling…" Ikuto refused. "You have to!" Utau yelled.

"Nope, I'm not going to do it." He said in a cool tone.

"If you don't smile, you're going to have wrinkles…and then you're going to look like an old fart." Utau teased.

"This face? Oh please. Like that's ever going to happen." Ikuto smirked.

Ichigo started to laugh over her dad's and aunt's little quarrel.

"Quick let's take another picture while she's still laughing!" Utau said. Everyone quickly got into position and Utau took the shot.

"Ugh, Ikuto….You're still not smiling!" She spazzed.

"Let me have a look at the picture." Amu said. She looked at it and she loved it. It was a wonderful family photo. Amu stood on the right side, Ikuto stood staggered behind her holding Ichigo and his hand around Amu's waist.

"Good you're done. Now it's our turn. Let's hurry it up people." Kukai said. He and Utau walked over and positioned themselves in front of the camera.

"Can you hold Ichigo for a bit?" Ikuto asked Amu. "Sure." She took the baby from him.

"You guys ready?" Ikuto asked. "Yup." They both answered.

"Okay…One *CLICK*…..done." Ikuto took the photo.

"What was that? What happened to 'two and three'?" Utau blew.

"What? Don't yell at me…I took the picture and it looks fine. Plus it doesn't seem like Kukai cares. He just wants to open presents." Ikuto reasoned. Utau sighed. "Fine. We can open presents now."

"YES!" Kukai exclaimed. He quickly ran over to the presents and sat down next to the tree.

While everyone opened their presents, Amu brought out the wine, beer, and pastries.

She held the tray of wine and beer in one hand and a tray of pastries in the other.

As she walked through the door, her elbow hit the frame of the door, which caused the glasses of wine to slip off the tray. 'Oh no!' Amu thought.

As always, in the nick of time, Ikuto came over and skillfully caught the glasses, not spilling a single drop. Amu sighed in relief, "Thanks Ikuto. You're a life saver."

"No problem. How about giving you a little help with those?" He offered.

"Yeah, that would be a big help. Thanks." Ikuto took the wine and beer tray from her hand and brought it over to the table.

"Why are there only three wine glasses?" Kukai asked.

"Probably because she doesn't want to re-live that night again." Utau answered with a smirk on her face.

"Utau!" Amu's face flushed a deep scarlet color. "Oh yeah. I remember that night." Kukai replayed what happened in his mind.

**(Flashback)**

_-__**16 months after the Tokyo Tower Kidnapping-**_

_**It was two days before Amu and Ikuto's and Utau and Kukai's double winter wedding…Amu and Utau were at their bachelorette party while Ikuto and Kukai were at their bachelor party.**_

"_**Come on Amu! Come dance with me!" Utau yelled over the screaming partiers and loud music.**_

"_**Okay!" Amu put down her glass of fruit punch and got it down on the dance floor. She wasn't much of a drinker. When she was young, her mother taught her that it was a bad and dangerous thing. Truth is…her mom wasn't too far off.**_

_**When Amu and Utau went onto the dance floor, there were a few party crashers. No, it wasn't Saaya or Lulu – They were still behind bars from the previous kidnapping.**_

_**These girls were Saaya's little minions. "This is what you get for putting our Saaya-sama in jail," Saaya's follower said mischievously and spiked Amu's fruit punch by filling it with tasteless Everclear (that's the strongest alcohol out there). She stuck a straw and stirred it together and left before Amu came back.**_

"_**That was great!" Amu panted and sat down. Utau took a seat next to her. **_

"_**I'm so thirsty!" Amu yelled/exhaled. She picked up what seemed to be her normal fruit punch and chugged it down, leaving only a sip or two left. "AH!" Amu sighed, "That hit the spot –hiccup-. Opps…Hehe excuse me."**_

_**You know that one guys who's always at the bachelorette party? Yeah well, he came up to Amu and asked her to dance. "Excuse me, honored guest. May I have this dance?"**_

"_**Sure!" Amu put on a big smile…not a sincere one…more like the big-happy smile you get when you're drunk. She dragged the dude onto the dance floor and tore it up!**_

"_**Hmm..? That doesn't seem like the normal Amu I know. Something's not right." Utau became suspicious. She sighed, "I'm just over thinking it. She's probably just having fun." Utau brushed off her thought and took the last sips of Amu's fruit punch. Utau scrunched her eyebrows, "This isn't fruit punch." –Gasp- "Amu!"**_

_**Utau looked over to the dance floor but saw the guy pick Amu up bridal style and take her to an empty room. 'Oh NO he didn't!' Utau thought. She quickly got up and followed them. She pushed and shoved and made her way through the crowed.**_

_**Finally she made her way though and slammed opened the door. Her eyes widened at the site.**_

_**There Amu was, intoxicated as she lied on her back on the bed, confused. Nothing registered in her brain. That guy was straddled over her stomach, he nipped Amu's neck as he unzipped and stripped Amu of her dress. Amu just lied there, spaced out in her bra and underwear. One more move and he could have unhooked her bra, but something stopped him….Utau.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET OUT!" Utau busted open the door, ran in, grabbed the guy by his collar and threw him out.**_

"_**Amu, are you stupid? What were you just about to do?" Utau dressed and zipped up Amu's dress and slung Amu's arm around her shoulders. "Let's go, Missy. Party is over for you. We're going home."**_

"_**Aww! Utau!" Amu pouted and whined like a baby. "I don't want to leave yet! The party is just getting good!"**_

"_**Nope, we are leaving."**_

_**Utau slowly dragged Amu down the stairs. At the top flight of stairs, Utau spotted Saaya's minions holding a bottle of alcohol that wasn't even at the party. She grew angry.**_

'_**So they're the ones that spiked Amu's drink, huh? I knew it. Amu would never drink uncontrollably….she doesn't even drink at all!' Utau thought. She took out her cell phone, called security, and had them "escort" Saaya's friends and that guy who hit on Amu out.**_

_**Next she drove Amu back home. She was not going to leave her at the party with all the other drunken fools.**_

"_**We're home! Ugh…" Utau yelled, dragging in an almost lifeless Amu.**_

_**Kukai walked over to help Utau carry Amu, "What happened to her?" He asked.**_

"_**Saaya's stupid slaved spiked her drink, then the hired man for bachelorette parties tried to rape her!" Utau explained, annoyed.**_

_**The both carried Amu to the couch where Ikuto sat.**_

"_**Ikuto?" Amu held his face in her hands. She brought his face an inch apart from hers and stared at him. She concentrated and tried to make out the blur that was in front of her.**_

_**When she finally did, she yelled, "Ikuto!" And then she pulled him into a kiss. When Ikuto pulled away he tried to speak but Amu pulled him in even deeper.**_

_**Ikuto once again pulled away, "Oi! Amu what- mmmrphh…" She kissed him once again and his words were muffled. Ikuto ONCE AGAIN pushed Amu off of him and then Amu sulked in the corner like a little baby, "Aww…Ikuto-koi doesn't love me anymore." She placed on a fake puppy dog pout, big watery eyes, and her thumb to her mouth, and put her knees up to her chest and sulked.**_

_**Ikuto sighed, "That's not it, Amu. You're just drunk. I could taste it."**_

"_**Yup." Utau popped that last 'p'.**_

"_**Who gave her alcohol? She doesn't drink." Ikuto asked.**_

"_**I saw Saaya's little twerps leaving the party with a bottle of 'Everclear'. Utau explained.**_

"_**You mean that really expensive bottle that's almost PURE alcohol?" Kukai asked.**_

"_**That's right." She answered.**_

_**Kukai looked over to the corner but Amu wasn't there. "Oi, where did Amu go?"**_

"_**Huh?" Ikuto and Utau's head shot up and looked at the corner.**_

_**Then suddenly, Amu talked Ikuto from behind and she fell on him. Ikuto looked up at Amu's face, she was as red as a strawberry and her temperature was burning high.**_

"_**I'm taking Amu to bed. She's going to have a massive hangover." Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and carried her upstairs. **_

_**He laid her on the bed and pulled on the covers. Amu kicked them off and said, "Too…H-Hot…I-Ikuto…Strip me."**_

_**Ikuto chuckled. "As much as I would love too, I can't. Get some sleep. He pulled back on the covers, but Amu just kicked them back off. "Amu! Go to sleep!" Ikuto yelled.**_

"_**I don't wanna!" She whined like a 5 year old who didn't want to take a nap.**_

_**Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "This is going to take a while."**_

_**After Ikuto grabbed Amu's arms and pinned them above her head, knelt on top of her legs to keep her from moving, and leaned his body weight on hers, she finally gave up and went to sleep.**_

_**Of course in the morning she had a massive hangover but Ikuto watched over her and got her everything she needed. After all, they got married the next day.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Everyone laughed at the story…well except Amu. She was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Amu. We're just teasing you. We all know it's not your fault." Kukai playfully punched her on the back of her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Time to open the rest of the gifts! Here. This one is for Ichigo." Utau passed over the gift. Ikuto opened the gift for Ichigo because a three day old can't do it themselves. It was a cute little white – fuzzy winter coat.

"Thanks Utau, it's super cute!" Amu was grateful. "Here this one is for Utau and Ikuto from Kukai and me." Amu said and passed over another giant bag with tissue paper that came from the top.

"You can open it." Ikuto said. He watched as Utau opened up the huge bag of gifts.

It was a new set of pots and pans, spoons, forks, measuring cups, bowls, and it was stocked full of new ingredients.

"This is to make up for us ruining the kitchen attempting to make cookies the other day." Kukai scratched that back of his head.

"Thanks." Utau smiled. She gave Kukai a kiss on the cheek, he blushed, and Ikuto hugged Amu.

"Kukai and Utau, this present is from Ikuto and me." Amu passed them a white envelope with 'You are Invited' in fancy gold lettering.

"What is it?" Kukai asked. "You have to open it to find out." Amu said.

Kukai opened it and read it aloud,

"_You are invited as our honored guests to eat at the 'Golden Ramen'. _

_Please bring your appetites and eat many types of ramen, from _

_many chefs all over the world! Do not forget to bring the two_

_golden tickets attached. You will need them to enter the restaurant.  
Thank you!"_

"Eeep! The Golden Ramen? It's so expensive and it takes years to get a reservation!" Utau pulled Amu and Ikuto into a death choking hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I bet I can eat more than you." Kukai said smugly. "Bring it on!" Utau accepted the challenge.

"Ikuto, this one is for you." Amu said. She got up and walked over to the kitchen and walked back holding a black violin case that had 'To my dearest love' engraved in gold letters.

"A new violin case?" Ikuto asked. Amu shook her head, "That's not all. Open it." She handed it to him and smiled.

He opened it and inside was a glass violin with gold plated strings. His eyes went wide. It was beautiful! It's nothing like he's ever seen before – well except only on television that was being played by professionals.

"Well?" Amu said. "I love it. Thank you." He kissed her.

"Let's hear you play something." Ikuto nodded in agreement.

He started to play the beginning of "Tsukiyo no Marionetto". It was sorrowful, but with much beauty, a sound that could pierce your heart sharper than any sword or dagger. Yet a gentle sound that floats on the air. He stopped playing and everyone clapped, even Ichigo.

"I guess that's all the gifts. Let's clean up this mess a little." Amu said picking up the wrapping paper.

"Amu, wait a moment. Kukai, Ikuto, and I got you a gift as well." Utau announced.

"Huh? For me?" Amu asked - pointing to herself. Utau nodded. "Come with us."

Ikuto took her hand and pulled her outside and covered her eyes. Kukai held Ichigo and Utau held a little velvet box.

"Okay, we're here. Open your eyes." Ikuto uncovered her eyes. "Amu!" Utau got her attention. She threw Amu a little velvet box and Amu clumsily caught it. She opened it, "Car keys?" Amu asked. She turned her head around to ask Ikuto a question but he wasn't there.

*honk, honk*

Amu looked over to see Ikuto sitting in the driver's seat of a car she has never seen before.

"It's all yours Amu." Kukai said. "Really? Her eyes widened. She ran to the black Lamborghini and Ikuto opened the butterfly door. "All yours." Ikuto smirked.

"Arigatou!" Amu said with a big smile as her eyes sparkled.

"Hey guys it's snowing!" Utau noticed the white frozen rain that drifted from the sky.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Kukai said. "What are you talking about, Kukai?" Ikuto asked.

"It's Ichigo!" Kukai shouted.

They all ran over to her. "Watch her hair closely." Kukai ordered. "When a snowflake lands on Ichigo's head, it melts." He explained.

"Yeah, basic knowledge, from the warmth." Utau said.

"Yeah I know, but when it melts and the water touched Ichigo's hair, it turns pink!" Kukai exclaimed.

They looked carefully at Ichigo's hair….

"Whoa! You're right! That's weird, but kawaii!" Utau stated.

Ichigo then sneezed. "Oh, let's get her inside before she catches a cold." Ikuto suggested. He took her in his arms and walked into the house.

They all went inside and enjoyed a perfect Christmas night.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter twenty two is on its way!**

**Meilin: **SOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE! Gomen -_-

But I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and have a Happy New Year!

**Ikuto: **Thank you to _MidnighRoseKisses _for reviewing –hands you a cookie-

Thank you to _x3Thucy _for reviewing –hands you a cookie-

Thank you to _NicoleTsukiyomi _for reviewing –hands you a cookie-

Thank you to _alchemistlover14_ for reviewing –hands you a cookie-

Thank you to _mystic554 _for reviewing – hands you a cookie-

**Meilin: **Please R&R! Thank you!


	23. Preparing's just not enough, is it?

**SWEET AND SOUR LIFE**

**Meilin: **Gomenasai! Since I've been slacking off….. I'm going to start without anymore interruptions.

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot!

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO** - Preparing is just not enough, is it?

"Kukai, come on! We are going to be late!" Utau yelled, waiting by the door.

"Ughhh!" Kukai whined, sitting on the couch.

"Where are you guys going?" Amu asked.

"Utau's making me go to one of those 'pregnant – lady – and – their - husband -birth -training' things…..and I don't want to go." Kukai sighed leaning back in his chair.

"KUKAI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Utau yelled.

"Coming!" he yelled…not really he just sat on the couch ignoring his wife.

Ikuto walked in, kissed Amu on the forehead, and sat down next to her. "Hey, beautiful." He smirked. Amu blushed. "Good m-morning."

"Kukai!" Utau yelled, yet again…

"Dude, you should just go while you're ahead. She's going to rip you apart, later." Ikuto warned, slinging his arm over Amu's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Kukai replied.

"I told you." Ikuto mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Ikuto?" Kukai asked. Ikuto pretended to not hear him and an ANGRY Utau came charging through the door, an evil aura surrounded her as she stomped through the living room.

"Kukai Souma! We are leaving right this second or you are going to be sorry!" She yelled. Kukai sighed and didn't respond. Angered by his non-action, Utau grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the door.

"Keep an eye on the house, would ya?" Utau smiled sweetly at Ikuto and Amu.

After being forcefully dragged into the car, Kukai and Utau drove to the local hospital. Utau walked up to the front counter, Kukai lazily followed behind, and said politely,

"Excuse, me. I'm looking for the new parenting training. I heard it was being held here at 12:30.

"It's down the hall, to the right at room 572." The desk lady happily replied.

"Thank you!" Utau waved and took Kukai's hand. Together, they walked into room 572.

In the room, there were a few other couples about the same age as the Soumas. The walls were plated by mirrors and the wooden floor was covered by soft, gymnastics mats. Here they learned about preparing for and giving birth. As the male instructor preached an introduction, Kukai whispered in Utau's ear,

"Do we really need to be here? I mean, really? I delivered an unexpected baby, for crying out loud!" He yelled in a hushed tone.

"Shh! Listen to the instructor. Besides you might learn something." Utau said. Kukai wined and turned his attention towards the front.

"Good after noon everyone, thanks for coming here today. My name is Usui. I'm 26 and I've been working here for 4 years. Any question?"

A single mom in the back raised her hand, "Are you single?" She asked. Other single moms laughed, giggled or added in "yeah are you single?"

Usui smiled at them, "Yes, ladies, I am single. Any other questions?"

"Will you marry me?" Another single mother in her early twenties squealed.

Usui laughed. "If there are no other _relevant_ questions; let's move on. Please take your partner and sit on one of the mats."

"Usui sensei! Can you be my partner?" More girls squealed. He pretended to ignore them and walked to the back where a woman with black long hair, Asian, tanned skin, sat against the wall. She seemed a bit lonely.

"Are you here alone?" Usui asked the woman. She looked up at him, with her deep red contacted eyes. Slowly, she nodded a "yes" at him. He stretched his hand out to her and offered, "Will you give me the honor of being your partner?" Hesitantly and quietly she said yes.

"What! Aw! Why her?" And other moans were heard from the disappointed moms.

The instructor helped her up and asked her what her name was. She answered, "Misaki."

Usui and Misaki (**A/N yes I know that's from Kaichou wa Maid Sama….I do not own!)** walked back to the front…

"Okay, first of all men…you have to tell your partner that you're always going to be there for her, and when she's having a bad time, make sure to tell her she's beautiful and that you love her. For those who don't have a partner right now, don't worry. Ladies, you are strong, independent and you don't need a guy there for you….but later when you do have someone there for you, I'm sure the right one will come up. Okay so let's get on with the lesson!" Usui told them.

Usui went on with the lesson…

By the time it was over everyone left except for Utau and Kukai and Usui and Misaki.

Utau ended up talking to Misaki. She found out that Misaki had been raped, a single mother, and bills pilling up for her rusty apartment.

Kukai spoke to Usui about how he seemed to enjoy Misaki as his partner. He didn't deny it, just acted stubborn. But Kukai saw through his little game.

"It was nice to meet you and thank you for teaching us today." Utau bowed slightly to Usui.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." He responded.

Kukai and Utau left the hospital and went back to their car, "They seem to be getting along." Kukai said to Utau.

Utau giggled. "Yup. I bet they're going to become a couple….I kinda just have this feeling."

"And maybe they'll have a wonderful kid just like us." Kukai gave one of his signature grins. Utau blushed lightly and hugged him. "Yeah. Maybe they will." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Later at home, Kukai sat on the couch watching television, Amu was feeding Ichigo a bottle, and Ikuto was taking a shower.

"Where's Utau, Kukai?" Amu asked not taking her eyes off Ichigo.

"She's taking a nap. That training today really took a lot out of her." He replied, flipping through the channels.

"Oh, right! How was that class?" Amu asked, picking Ichigo up and patting her on the back.

"Eh. It was okay. I mean, I thought it was pointless because I already know how to deliver a baby, but we met some people there, a single mom who was raped."

"That must have been tough." Amu felt sorry for her.

"Yeah, I can't imagine, but she seems to like the instructor we had today."

Amu giggled, "Well that's good."

Ichigo burped and Amu and Kukai laughed at her little cuteness. Ikuto walked down the stairs, wearing his usual black pants and black socks, drying his midnight blue hair with his towel. Ichigo started laughing and pointing. Amu looked at her confused and then looked over to where she was pointing.

"Oh, Ikuto. Did you have a nice shower?" Amu asked. Ikuto nodded his head and came over and sat next to Amu. Amu blushed at the sight of Ikuto's six packed abs.

"Like what you see?" He smirked. "What are you talking about, flabby?" She looked away stubbornly.

"Who are you calling flabby? I'm not the one that just had a baby." Ikuto teased. Amu knew he was just kidding but couldn't help but feel hurt. She stood up, placed Ichigo in her playpen, and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"You're so stupid, Ikuto." Kukai blurted out. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Wow…and I'm usually the slow one. Dude you just called Amu fat." Kukai said turning off the tv and looking at Ikuto.

"I didn't call her that and she knows it. Everyone knows she's not fat." He defended.

"Just go apologize." Kukai said, not wanting to have this pointless and stupid conversation.

"Why should I. She teased me and called me flabby. I just teased her back." Ikuto said slouching down on the couch.

"Fine, suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kukai said walking over to play with Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Amu was in the kitchen, preparing food. Well…not really. She couldn't cook but she was just making salad for herself. She took out the cabbage and placed it on the cutting board. She turned around opening the drawer and pulled out a chopping knife.

Turning back around, Amu started to chop the cabbage into smaller pieces of lettuce.

Every now and then Amu would let out a sniffle and Ikuto could here them. Each sniff that Amu sniffled gave a slight sting to Ikuto's heart. He couldn't take it… "Ugh, fine I'll go apologize." Ikuto walked over into the kitchen.

Single tears, here and there, cascaded down Amu's cheeks, making her vision blurry.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen and sighed, "Amu."

She didn't bother answer him.

"Amu. Look I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to offend you." He said standing in the door way.

Amu ignored him, or at least tried to, and started chopping the lettuce faster and with more aggravation.

"Amu, stop that. You're going to hurt yourself. You can't even see properly. Please, put down the knife and talk to me."

Again, there was no answer from her and he got mad. Not because she wasn't talking to him, but because she could hurt herself any second and chop off a finger.

"Amu!" He rose his voice a little, not in a scary way but a concerned way. He walked over and grabbed her wrist. Not thinking before she acted, Amu started thrashing around, trying to get out of Ikuto's grasp. "Let go, Ikuto!"

"Amu, stop! You're going to hurt somebody. Put down the knife first!" He yelled. Amu wiggled, squirmed, and thrashed around. Ikuto grew tired of this and gripped onto Amu's wrist tightly, causing her to loosen her grip on the knife. He then grabbed the knife with his other hand and placed it on the table.

Amu started crying and dropped her body weight onto the ground. Ikuto went behind her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to call you fat. I didn't mean it. I promise."

After he held her like that for a little while, Amu spoke up in between each sob, "I know you were just kidding, I knew it, but I couldn't help but feel hurt. I didn't even care that you said that, but I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I don't even know why I'm still crying."

"It's okay, Amu. It's okay." Ikuto patted her head as they just sat there on the floor, embracing in each other's arms. Ikuto started to get up but then Amu pulled him back down, "Let's just stay like this for a while." Amu said. He nodded and sat back down. Soon, Amu fell asleep and Ikuto carried her back into her room.

Upstairs, Ikuto carried Amu bridal style and Utau walked out of her room. He stared at Ikuto with curiosity. " Uh,,,Ikuto. What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He replied simply. Utau stared at him with a weird expression on her face. "Okay, if you say so." And she headed down stairs.

Ikuto placed Amu on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and left the room, closing the doors behind him.

Down stairs, Kukai and Utau were playing with Ichigo…well mostly Kukai, but Utau was on the couch watching.

Every time Kukai crawled on his hands and knees and went "Rawr!" to Ichigo, she would scream/laugh right away. Utau would always be in the back round saying, "Oh no! Here comes dino-uncle!" and they would all laugh together.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen and cleaned up Amu's mess. He sighed in exhaustion.

Utau walked in to get a glass of water, "Are you okay, Ikuto?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired." He added. "Well, take it easy okay?" She smiled. Behind that smile wasn't just a happy person, there was something off and Ikuto knew it.

"Maybe you should take it easy." He said.

"Huh? What are y-"

"Come on Utau, I'm your big brother. You can't hide it from me. I know you're sick and I can already tell it's getting worse."

Utau sighed, "Fine you caught me. But it's just a cough and a headache here and there. There's no need to get worried about it." With that, Utau walked out of the kitchen and into that hall way, using the walls as support. 'Dang. It looks like I can't keep this at much longer. Especially not from Ikuto.' She thought.

Not too long after she stopped and sat on the floor, the wall supporting her back as she leaned on it. She was breathing heavily and her dizziness came back. Soon, she blacked out.

"Utau!" Ikuto called out her name, seeing her on the floor. "Dangit, you said you were fine." Ikuto grabbed her arm and slung it over his shoulders. He carefully lifted her up and slowly began walking. 'Dang she's heavy.' He thought. Not because she's over weight but because of the twins. Ikuto made it to the stairs and called out for Kukai. He put Ichigo back in her playpen and rushed over to the stairs.

"What happened?" Kukai asked panicking. "She fainted. I'll explain later. Juts help me get her to her room." Ikuto answered. Kukai nodded and they brought Utau upstairs into her room. They laid her on the bed and Ikuto explained how Utau was sick and was trying to hide it so that they wouldn't worry. Kukai sighed in disappointment. He thought that she could trust him more.

Kukai sat on the edge of his bed, watching Utau sleep. He placed a moist towel on her forehead and a glass of water, just in case, on the night stand.

Ikuto went downstairs, got Ichigo, and went back up stairs and went into his and Amu's room. He knelt down beside his sleeping wife and stared at her flawless face. Amu shuffled around and woke up.

"Gomen. Did I wake you?" Ikuto asked. Amu sat up in her bed and shook her head. "No. I just woke up on my own." Ikuto smiled at her and she smiled back, but then her face fell. Ikuto saw this and his smile fell also.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing…..eto…Ikuto…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier in the kitchen. I guess I was just….tired." Amu apologized, turning her head away, making sure Ikuto could see her blush.

"It's fine, Amu. Don't think twice about it." Amu nodded her head. Ikuto got up and sat next to Amu on the bed. Ichigo swayed her arms toward the pinkette and Amu took her in her arms. Ikuto kissed them both on the forehead and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Amu asked.

"Oh, right. You don't know yet. I'm going to make a house call and ask Dr. Macey to come check up on Utau. She came down with something and I want to make sure she and the twins are okay." Ikuto explained. Amu nodded in understandment and he left.

Ikuto walked into Kukai's and Utau's room and checked up on Utau before making the call.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

"Hello?"

"Dr. Macey?"

"Hai?"

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto calling. My sister, Souma Utau is sick and I want to make sure that she and the twins will be okay. Can you come over today?"

"Hai, hai. I'll be over in 2 hours." She said.

"Thank you. Bye."

Ikuto went up to the rooms and told Kukai that the doctor will come up and check up on her. He then went into his room and informed Amu on everything.

Everyone was a bit worried but they knew Utau would pull through. Demo…what did she come down with and it is serious? How will it affect the twins in the process? No one knew the answer and they couldn't ask Utau. She was unconscious.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter twenty three is on its way!**

**Meilin:** Simimasen…I know the chapter is a bit…eh…well…crappy….i had huge writers block….any ways I would like to ask you some questions.

I'm thinking about ending this story soon and starting a new one. So, that being said, do you want more romance, drama, etc in this story before it ends? Pick one or two let me know and I'll do my best.

**Ikuto:** Ps, check out Meilin's new and completed story **LOVE BEYOND THE GRAVE**. It's Amuto and I would appreciate it if you would read that and tell her how it is.

**Meilin:** Thank you! R&R!


	24. Everyday brings new Surprises

**Sweet and Sour Life**

**Meilin: **GOMENASAI! I am super sorry for the super late update. A lot has been going on and exams just ended. So now that I'm free, why don't we get to the story shall we?

**Ikuto: **Meilin! –Pounce- I missed you. Puurrr~

**Meilin: **Haha –pets Ikuto- I missed you too. Sorry I was gone for so long. Please do the disclaimer!

**Ikuto: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot.

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE – **Everyday brings new surprises

**~Normal POV~**

Amu walked into Kukai's room to check up on Utau. Kukai sat there, staring at this wife, and worry filled his eyes. Amu walked up to Kukai and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Don't worry, Kukai. I'm sure she'll be fine." Amu reassured him with a smile painted on her flawless face.

"How do _you_ know that? Huh?" Kukai suddenly blew up in her face. His sudden outburst scared Amu a bit and her eyes brimmed with tears. Kukai took Amu's silence as a chance to twist the knife in deeper. "See you don't know! So don't talk!" He yelled with more force than necessary. Amu's tears streamed down her face and took a couple steps back, away from him.

Kukai saw Amu's saddened face and immediately he regretted what he said. He sighed and looked back at Amu.

"I-I'm sorry. It just doesn't make any sense…to suddenly collapse like that…I just don-"

"It wasn't just suddenly…" Ikuto cut Kukai off while he stood in the doorway. Kukai had a confused expression plastered on his face.

"But she looked fi-"Kukai tried to convince himself. Ikuto walked in and stood next to Amu. He kissed away her tears and slung his arm over her shoulder and the other around her hip. In return, Amu locked her arms around Ikuto's waist. He continued,

"You're right. She _looked_ fine, but I know her too well. She was faking it the while time." He emphasized on the word "looked".

Kukai grew angry and grabbed Ikuto by the collar, causing Amu to be pushed out of the way. She was nervous but Ikuto remained calm.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything? Maybe I could've done something." Kukai yelled in his face.

"Yamete, Kukai! P-please stop." Amu ran up and tried to pull Kukai off Ikuto. Ikuto held his hand out in front of Amu.

"It's fine. He's only worried. Just get back." Ikuto commanded not breaking his gaze from Kukai's eyes. Amu, still worried sick, did what she was told and sat next to Utau's bed.

"Kukai, it wasn't my place to say and we don't even know if it's serious." Ikuto stated. "For all we know she could just have a cold." Hating that he was right, Kukai shoved Ikuto and let go of his collar. The midnight blue haired man knew it was just an adrenalin rush pumping through his friend, so he didn't do anything back. Once Kukai walked back over to Utau's bed, Amu jumped up and jolted over to Ikuto.

"Are you alright?" Amu whispered, straightening out his wrinkled button up shirt.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. Amu nodded and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

_~Ding~Dong~_ The doorbell rang and Amu went to open the door.

"Oh, Dr. Macey. Thank you for coming. Please, come in. Your patient is upstairs." Dr. Macey nodded and proceeded upstairs after she placed her shoes on the rack.

Once upstairs, she greeted every one and immediately check out Utau. Macey took out her stethoscope and puffed on the metal piece to warm it up. She put it on Utau's chest and listened to her heartbeat. Next she took her temperature and blood pressure. The doctor stood up and turned facing the three.

"She has a slight fever. The dizziness is probably from dehydration and lack of sleep. She'll be fine but her due date is very soon, is it not?" She analyzed. Kukai nodded and confirmed that it was actually tomorrow.

"Then make sure she gets some rest and plenty of fluids. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Thank you so much, but um…how much for your services?" Kukai asked.

"It's on the house this time. No compensation needed." She turned around and began walking out the door. That is until Utau woke up from her slumber. She woke up, coughing. Dr. Macey stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels. She marched right back into the room and decided to wait and see if her patient felt any better. Kukai handed Utau a glass of water and she slowly sipped it down/

"Thanks." She said. _Achoo!_ Sneezed Utau,

"Bless you." Every one said in unison.

"Uh-oh." Utau said with a blank but worried expression on her face.

"Nani?" Kukai said a bit alarmed. Utau quickly yanked the blanket off her body to reveal her wet clothing and the dampened bed sheets.

"Quickly, Mr. Souma and Mr. Tsukiyomi, bring Mrs. Souma to the car!" Dr. Macey ordered.

"Hai!" They both answered and walked over to Utau, She slung both her arms on each of their necks as they slowly lifted her up. Slowly they made their way to the car. While they did that, Dr. Macey asked Amu to clean the mess. She agreed. "Anything to help." Amu thought.

As everyone else rushed Utau to the hospital, Amu changed the bed sheets and brought the water glasses down into the kitchen.

"Waa!" Crying could be heard from upstairs. Amu raced to the second floor and went into her room. She picked up Ichigo and did the "rock-n-bounce" technique to quiet her down.

"Are you hungry?" Amy asked the baby. She walked back down into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and grabbed the bottle of milk. She took off the cap and fed Ichigo.

Soon after Amu received a text message from Ikuto,

_Hey, Babe. _

_We're at the hospital now._

_Meet me here?_

_~Love, Ikuto._

Amu blushed at the last two words; "Love Ikuto". It wasn't usually what he would say. Amu texted back,

_Yeah. I'll be back there in fifteen minutes._

_I love you,_

_Amu._

Amu shut her phone, grabbed Ichigo's jacket and her own and headed out. Out in the car, Ichigo was strapped in securely, Amu had on her seatbelt, and they drove off.

At the hospital, Ikuto waited outside of Utau's room. Nurses ran in and out of the room at their doctor's aid. Amu walked down the hall, pushing Ichigo in her stroller.

"Ikuto!" She called out to him, letting him know she was here. Finally when she made it down the never ending hall, she asked,

"How is she doing?" At that time Amu took Ichigo out of her stroller and carried her.

"She's doing as well as possible. Macey said she can give a natural birth with out having a C-Section or anything." Ikuto explained. He held out his arms to Ichigo , wanting to hold her. Ichigo smiled at her dad. She leaned into Ikuto and he grabbed her and held her close. She places each of her tiny hands on each of Ikuto's cheeks. He puffed out his cheeks and made a silly face. Ichigo giggled, giving him the cutest smile you could imagine. Amu stood on the side and smiled at both of them.

"Ik-u-to! Heeheee." Amu and Ikuto instinctively stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Did she just-"

"-say what I think she said?"…Amu asked finishing off Ikuto's question. Ikuto looked back at his daughter. Staring into her own midnight blue eyes, he asked her,

"Can you say that again?" The baby looked at her father and said,

"Dada!" She smiled, clapping her hands together. Amu and Ikuto smiled in amazement. She's not even one year old and she already spoke. Ichigo hugged her "Dada's" face and put her lips on his cheek. This indicated a baby's way of a kiss – since they didn't know how to just yet.

Ikuto hugged her back.

"I'd better be the only man who gets a kiss from you. No boys! You better remember that." Ikuto joked.

"You sound like an old man, Ikuto." Amu teased. They all laughed together. Kukai walked out of the room and the laughter died down.

"What's with all the laughter?: Kukai asked.

"Ichigo just said her first words." Amu answered.

"Awesome! What was it?"

"Ikuto!" Ichigo yelled playfully, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Haha. Nice one! High five." Kukai put his hand up in front of Ichigo. At first she stared at him with confusion, but then she smiled and gave him a high five.

"So what are you doing out here?" Amu asked Kukai. "Shouldn't you be inside with Utau?"

"Oh, they told me to leave for a few minutes so they can prep her. I didn't want to get in the way." He explained.

Shortly after, Dr. Macey walked out of the room and gave Kukai they "okay" to come back inside. Amu, Ikuto, and Ichigo stayed outside and waited on the bench.

Inside the room, Utau panted heavily and winced from the contractions. Utau grabbed onto the bed bars with an iron grip, trying not to scream. She squeezed them so hard that her hands turned red and her knuckles turned white.

"Clear out of the way! Let's begin." Macey ordered. Once everyone was cleared out, she began the procedure.

After many aggravating hours, Amu fell asleep on Ikuto's shoulder and Ichigo slept soundly in his arms. Ikuto, too, was tired. His head slightly bobbed up and down, but he tried his best to stay awake.

His eyes shot open to the sound of a creaking door that badly needed to be oiled. He slowly lifted his head and faced the door. There stood Dr. Macey, pulling off her gloves. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her sleeve. Ikuto slowly shuffled underneath Amu and Ichigo, trying to get up without waking his strawberries.

"Please, don't get up on my account. I see you have your hands full and they seem to be quite comfortable."

Ikuto nodded and shifted back into his sitting position.

"I suppose you'd like to know how your sister is doing."

"Yes, please. Arigatou." He replied with thanks. Ikuto was informed that Utau did great, the twins were 100% healthy and Kukai did not faint this time. He may have felt a bit unsteady at times or in pain when his wife squeezed the life out of his hand, but he didn't faint. Good job, Kukai!

"Would you like to come in and see the twins?" Macey asked.

"I think I'll wait until this one wakes up." He slightly chuckles, pointing at Amu. Macey nodded in understanding and walked into Utau's room, closing the door behind her.

Ikuto looked down, observing Amu's peaceful expression. Her slightly tanned and flawless skin shimmered under the florescent lighting, her rosy pink cheeks gave her that natural glow of health and her soft petite lips glistened. The blue haired man leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on her forehead. He slowly backed away from her and she shuffled a bit from beside him. Slowly she blinked her eyes open, revealing her radiant golden colored orbs, and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. She rubbed them away.

"Gomen. Did I wake you?" Ikuto asked sincerely. Amy shook her head "no".

"How long was I out?" She yawned.

"Three hours."

"Three hours?" She repeated shocked. Ikuto gave her a nod.

"Macey came out a minute ago and told me that the twins were born. We can see them anytime now." He explained.

"Hontoni?" Amu's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yeah, do you want to se-"

"Yes! Let's go!" Amu squealed before Ikuto could finish his thought. She pulled his arm causing him to stand up from the bench. He carried Ichigo in his arms as Amu dragged them into Utau's room. Sure enough, there they were. Utau was in the bed holding a baby in a pink blanket and Kukai in the chair, beside the bed, holding a baby in a blue blanket.

Amu walked up to Utau and looked down at the baby. Ever so slowly, she moved the blanket from the baby's face to take a better look.

"Aw, she's precious, Utau. She looks just like you!" Amu took an even closer look. "Oh, wow. She looks just like Kukai too." Even for Amu it was a bit scary how much the baby girl looked like Kukai AND Utau.

"What's her name?" Amu asked.

"Saphiria."

"That's a cute name. It's hard and daring, but also elegant and gentle too."

Ikuto walked over and sat down next to Kukai. The twin boy, Kukai held, inherited his hair color from his father as well but had bright amethyst eyes just like his mother.

"Hey look! It's your Uncle Ikuto. Say hi, Kai." Kukai said in a playful baby voice.

"Hey, little guy. When you grow up, don't be a dork like your dad." Ikuto teased. Kukai playfully stuck his tongue out at Ikuto and insulted him back by talking to Ichigo.

"When you grow up don't be a cold heartless person like your dad." Ichigo laughed and Kukai smiled. "I win." He said claiming victory to the imaginary bet he thought up in his mind.

Both of the Souma twins were mini versions of their parents. It was so funny how similar they all looked.

Not too long after, Utau and the twins were discharged from the hospital. Once they were home Utau fell asleep with the babies safe and sound in the crib next to her.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ikuto was watching television with Amu sitting on his lap. Kukai walked into the room they were in with an apologetic look painted on his face. He stepped and stood right in front of the TV. Ikuto lifted the remote and turned it off.

The air was stiff and uneasy. Ikuto and Kukai stared at each other. Amu looked at Kukai then Ikuto and back at Kukai. She felt uncomfortable sitting in the middle of them. She shuffled around in Ikuto's lap not knowing what to do. She didn't want anything to happen to either of them like what almost happened this morning.

Ikuto, without breaking his gaze from Kukai, grabbed Amu's hand. She squeezed it a bit nervous of what was going to happen next. He gently applied pressure back to her hand letting her know that everything was fine.

"Um, I'll go get some drinks then." Amu stood up and swiftly headed towards the kitchen, leaving a cool breeze brushing past the two boys.

The awkward silence lasted a few more seconds until Kukai gathered the courage to speak.

"Ikuto, about this morning…I don't know what came over me. I –sigh- I'm sorry." Ikuto stood up and walked closer to him. He put a hand on Kukai's shoulder and said,

"I know. Don't worry about it."

Kukai looked at him shocked. "Really? That's all you're going to say? Even after I yelled at Amu-" Ikuto nodded his head.

"I'll let it slide this time, but next time you mess with me or make Amu cry, I'll mess up your face, 'Kay?" He said with hidden venom behind that "friendly" smile he put on. After Ikuto sat back down on the couch while Kukai stood there stunned like an idiot.

Amu hid half way behind the kitchen door seeing if her husband and brother in law were done with their conversation.

"U-um…" Amu stuttered. Ikuto turned his head and motioned his hand for the pinkette to enter the room.

"It's alright. We're done. You can come in now." Ikuto patted his lap with his other hand. The girl nodded her head and made her way to the familiar spot she's known; Ikuto's lap. As Amu made her way to the blue haired man's lap, Kukai made his way upstairs, but before he was all the way up to the top he turned around.

"Thanks." He grinned at Ikuto.

"Anytime. I'd be glad to rearrange your face." Ikuto joked. Kukai chuckled and continued to walk up the stairs.

Kukai stood in the door way and watched his children and wife sleep peacefully. He savored the moment to remember it forever. He walked farther into the room and notices his kids woke up. He picked them up, set them on his bed, and climbed in after. Utau turned on her side, facing Kukai and snuggled with her kids. Kukai did the same on his side. Kai and Saphiria fell asleep and Kukai whispered to Utau,

"Great job today. I'm so proud of you." He gave her one of his famous grins and kissed her. "I love you."

Utau blushed. "I love you too." She smiled at him and he returned the favor. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kukai watched her beautiful face, before he dazed off himself.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned Chapter twenty four is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Gah! Ichigo said her first words! Kawaii!

**Kukai: **Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh….the baby's coming! What do I do? What do I do?

**Ikuto:** -hits Kukai on the head with a foam bat-

**Kukai:** -falls on the ground, passed out-

**Meilin: **Ikuto!

**Ikuto: **What? He was annoying the heck out of me.

**Meilin:** -rolls eyes- Any who…sorry for the late update. I promise I'll do better next time! Please R&R!


	25. How it all started

**Sweet and Sour Life**

**Meilin:** Ohyaou, Minna!

**Ikuto:** Where have you been? It's been over a month!

**Meilin:** Ah, Gomenasai. –Laughs awkwardly-

**Amu:** Well, care to explain?

**Meilin:** -sigh- Okay so I had a ton on my plate. I finished debate a few weeks ago. When I started writing this I was also working on my Thesis paper at the same time, but I finished and it is now over. Last week I had a track meet. I competed in the 100m hurdles and got second place! Woo! I also competed in the 4x100m relay race and we came out in fourth. Not that exciting by it was my first time so I'm proud of myself. I also just finish midterms and finals are coming up in a few weeks. I've been away from home for a few days and I just got back. I have track practice tomorrow too and I have to compete on Saturday! My coach didn't even ask me, he just signed me up. -_- But I'm on spring break now so I can put up this chapter.

**Amu:** Wow. You've got a lot going on.

**Ikuto:** But we don't care.

**Amu:** Ikuto, that's not nice! –Pulls on his ear-

**Ikuto:** Ow!

**Meilin: **Eh, -shrugs- you guys probably don't care so…On with the story! By the way this is the LAST CHAPTER!

**Ikuto and Amu:** Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot!

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR - **How it all Started

**~Unknown POV~**

It's been a little over five years since _that incident_. I sat there on the porch as the little ones played. They looked so happy, energetic, and carefree. I smiled at them with content. Who knows what would have happened if Ichigo hadn't made it. Where would I be then? I'd probably be depressed, behind bars…maybe even dead.

But there was this one girl – she changed my life. She gave me a second chance. I don't know why, but she did and I'm grateful to her. Her name was Hinamori Amu…excuse me, I mean Tsukiyomi Amu.

"Give that back, Kai!" Saphiria yelled, chasing after her twin brother who stole her little doll.

"I'll give it back if you can catch me!" The little boy yelled while running in the opposite direction. I sighed. It looked like it was my turn to step in.

'Now, now, little ones don't fight." I said picking up the twin boy and placing him on my hip. "Kai, what did your mom and dad say about taking something that is not yours?"

He looked at me, worried that he was going to receive a punishment, and then looked down. "Stealing is not nice," he said.

"That's right." I placed him on the ground and kneeled down to his eye-level. I looked over to Saphiria and motioned for her to come towards me. She complied. I then turned my attention to Kai, "Isn't there something you need to say to your sister?"

He turned towards his twin and said, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He handed her the doll and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at the two cuties as they hugged out their problems. It was the most precious thing.

"Do you want to play with me?" Kai asked Saphiria as he held out his tiny hand towards her. She starred at his hand and took it.

"Okay," She smiled. They walked away hand in hand. I was really lucky to witness something like this. It's not an everyday thing, now and days.

"Lulu, we're back!" Amu announced walking into the back yard where I and the kids were.

_What! Lulu?_ Yes, that's what you're all thinking. You're also probably asking yourselves, _Why, Amu? Why are you letting Lulu babysit the kids? She tried to kill you! Are you crazy?_

It's true. I did try to get rid of her, but I regret ever listening to Saaya. As for Amu – she's not crazy in the least. She's just too pure hearted to hate anyone.

"How were they? Did they behave for you?" The pinkette asked me, holding a bread bun.

"Over all, they were good. They get along really well." I opened up the wrapper and took a bite out of my bread bun.

"That's good." She smiled and watched the kids play. I looked at her while she watched the kids. _Is it even possible to be as nice as Amu?_ I thought, though I shrugged off the thought. I was just savoring the moment I had here.

"Mommy!" Ichigo ran out of the house with her violin in hand. Ikuto walked out after her holding this own violin; the one Amu bought him for Christmas. "Mommy, look what Daddy taught me how to play!" She placed the wooden instrument between her chin and shoulder and hovered the bow above the strings before playing. Ikuto did the same and stood beside her. Together, they played the instrumental to "Tsukiyo No Violinist".

It was beautiful: light yet deep, joyous yet so sorrowful, gentle enough to sooth a soul yet it was as sharp as a blade. It pierced my heart. Ichigo was only five years old yet she performed it with so much passion.

The Tsukiyomi daughter closed her eyes and let her fingers dance across the strings as her other glided together with the bow. It amazed me how similar her perfect posture was to Ikuto's. They played together in perfect harmony.

"Wow, Ichigo!" You're so good!" Shapiria praised when Ichigo and Ikuto finished playing. She ran up and gave her older cousin a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Ikuto fake pouted.

"You did well too." Saphiria giggles and gave her Uncle Ikuto a kiss on the cheek. With perfect timing, Kukai and Utau walked into the backyard.

"Dad heads up!" Kai yelled. He kicked the soccer ball a few seconds ago and it was now heading straight for his father's face. Kukai, even though he's two years away from being thirty, bounced back the ball to his son with his mad header skills.

"Nice kick, Son!" Kukai gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Dad!" Kai returned the thumbs up with a thumbs up of his own and a signature grin much like his dad's.

Utau laughed, "Like father, like son, I suppose."

"Okay everyone, let's eat dinner. The little ones have to go to bed soon." Amu announced.

"Aw!" The children whined and groaned.

"Hey, come on now…" Utau put her hands on her hips, "Don't whine. Come one. Let's eat." She took her little boy by the hand and walked into the dinning room.

"I'm gonna get 'cha!" Kukai yelled while attacking his daughter with tickles to the stomach. He lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders. Everyone, excluding me, walked inside.

Amu stopped by the door and turned around, "will you join us for dinner?" She asked me.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I should just leave and this bread bun is enough."

"Okay, if you insist. Have a safe trip home." Then I left and Amu sat down at the table with her loving family.

**~Normal POV~**

"Itedakimasu!" Everyone thanked. All the children were sitting on one side of the table and the adults were on the other side.

"Dad cam we go to da soccer field tomor~" Kai asked with his mouth full, so most of his words were slurred.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Utau scolded.

"Gomen." Kai swallowed and apologized.

"Sure. We can go." His father allowed. The little twin boy's face lit up instantly. "You guys want to come too?" Kukai asked.

"I wanna go!" Ichigo exclaimed with a fist pump in the air. "Can we?"

Ikuto replied, "Sure. I don't see why not."

"But everyone has to go to bed early tonight. Understood?" Amu and Utau said in unison.

"Ugh, mothers." The three kids playfully rolled their eyes.

"Hey!" Amu and Utau yelled stubbornly. This made everyone laugh.

"Oh come on, Utau. Don't be such a stiff." Kukai teased. Too bad for Kukai, Utau didn't like to be teased.

"Oh it looks like you're done eating." Utau said harshly taking Kukai's ¾ filled plate and headed towards the kitchen.

"W-wait! I was just kidding! Aw, come on, Utau! Bring back my food!" Kukai whined and followed her into the kitchen.

"Looks like Dad's got it bad." Kai snickered.

Utau walked back into the dinning room, still pissed off at Kukai. "You three, time for bed." She pointed at the kids.

"But Auntie Utau it's only 8"3-"

"Now!" Utau yelled.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" The three of them took their empty dishes to the sink and dashed to the stairs like their lives depended on it. "Good night Mom, Dad, Auntie Amu, Uncle Ikuto, Auntie Utau, and Uncle Kukai!" They yelled down from the top of the stairs. Poor Kukai starved while looking at his food in the trashcan.

Utau walked back into the dinning room and sat down – this time across from Amu and Ikuto.

"You didn't have to go that far and throw away his food, you know." Ikuto sympathized.

"So you're siding with him?" Utau glared.

"Not really. He's an idiot, I admit, but the guy doesn't need to starve," He said blankly.

"Whatever." She sorta felt bad now and walked off into the kitchen.

"Awkward~" Amu whispered to herself not wanting to interrupt their "sibling love".

Unfortunately for Amu, Ikuto heard her whispers. He leaned over to her eat and whispered, "Uncomfortable Amu-koi?" Amu flushed a light red color. She'd just been caught. Ikuto chuckled. His deep velvety voice sent vibration into her ear. "Let's make it more uncomfortable – well for you, I mean. It's much more interesting for me."

The midnight blue haired man pulled Amu's chair closer to himself and grabbed her hands tightly against her thigh. He leaned in and blew on her neck, sending shivers down her spine and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Eep!" Amu squealed. A smirk soon appeared on his handsome face. Ikuto licked the curve of his wife's flawless neck and Amu's faced burned bright red. Even Ikuto could feel the heat emanating from her skin.

He nipped her neck and kissed her jaw line and finally made it to her lips. He captures them with his own and Amu seemed to happily cooperate. Ikuto released her hands and his arms made their way around her hips and lower back.

"Ahem." Kukai pretended to clear his throat. "Might I suggest – oh I dunno- getting a room?"

All the blood rushed to Amu's face. She had this alert look on her face like a child who was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "U-um…We weren't…" she was at a loss for words. "I'll just go check up on the kids!" She managed to form a sentence and ran off.

Ikuto glared daggers at the boy who had just interrupted his session with his wife. He mumbled incoherent words as he stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked up the stairs and mumbled, "Stupid Kukai…always ruining everything."

Kukai stood there with a sweat drop on the back of his head. _Maybe I should stop getting Ikuto mad. One day I might regret it._ His stomach growled breaking him out of his trance and he remembered that he didn't get to finish his dinner. He walked back into the kitchen and looked to see what he could find in the fridge. _Nothing._ He thought to himself. He sighed and made his way into the basement.

"Where is that box?" He looked around in the pantry and – "Oh, here it is," he picked yo multiple packets of instant ramen and headed back upstairs. Water boiled on the stove and the packets were opened and poured into the bowl.

After the food was made, Kukai brought the bowls to the table and started to eat.

"Something smells good." Utau whispered to herself. She followed the scent that led to the kitchen. She was going to walk straight through the door but she saw Kukai sitting there eating his ramen. She his half way behind the door and watched Kukai eat. _I can't go in there now! He's probably mad at me for throwing away his food._ Even though she just finished eating dinner her stomach growled - You know Utau and her big appetite.

The soccer lover looked up from his bowl and didn't see anything. "Hmm…Maybe I just imagined it." Utau had hidden herself fully behind the door when she thought Kukai had spotted her. She let out a sigh of relief and looked back into the kitchen. Kukai was gone. Her face held a confused expression. "Where'd he go? He was there just-"

"-Just a second ago?" A voice whispered into Utau's ear. She gasped and turned around to see Kukai hovering over her.

"Wha- How- When did you?" Utau's many questions where interrupted by the rumbling noise coming from her stomach.

"Hungry?" Kukai asked with a grin on his face. Utau simply looked away from his eyes and had a slight blush on the tip of her cheeks. "You're so stubborn." Kukai sighed. "Come one." He took her hand and led her inside the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for his wife and took a seat herself.

"Well…are you going to stand there?" He asked with a mouth full of ramen noodles.

Utau sat down and stared at the two bowls sitting on the table. "Two bowls?" She asked. "You knew I was coming?"

"You're my wife, Utau. I always have things prepared for you." A small smile appeared on her lips – but soon curved into a smirk. "But this time you have to prepare yourself to be out eaten!"

This is where her devilish smirk came in. "You're on Souma!"

Together they battled out their ramen eating contest. Noodle juice splashed everywhere as they slurped up the string tan food, mountains of bowls were being piled up, and instant noodle packets were thrown all over the kitchen floor. Struggling they both took their last bite and swallowed.

"I win!" They both claimed victory. "No way! You didn't win! I did!" Again this was all said in perfect sync.

Utau's amethyst eyes glared deep into Kukai's green eyes as he did the same to her eyes. Their strong glares at each other lasted all night without either of them backing down. They're just too stubborn to admit defeat.

Amu walked up the stairs to go check up on the kids who slept together in one room; Ichigo on a single bed and Saphiria and Kai on a bunk bed across the room. The three kids were whispering amongst themselves in hushed tones so that no none would be able to hear them. But suddenly Amu walked into the room and the children quickly shut their eyes and swiftly pulled the covers over their heads.

The pink haired mother opened and closed the door again. Thinking they were all safe, the kids let out a sigh of relief and got our from underneath the covers.

"Caught you," Amu said as she flicked on the lights.

"Ah!" They jumped, a little frightened.

"How'd you know?" Saphiria asked oh so innocently.

"I used to be a kid just like you and I've done that before." Amu giggled. "So why aren't you three sleeping?

"We couldn't sleep," was their simple reply.

"Mommy can you tell us a story?"

"Sure. What would you like to hear?"

"The day Auntie Amu and Uncle Ikuto met and when you got married!" The twin girl stated with much excitement.

"Okay, gather around and I'll begin." The children cheered and everyone sat on the floor in a circle around Amu.

"Where should I begin?" Amu asked.

"From the very beginning!" Amu nodded.

"Alright, so one day when I was at school I went out for a swim in the sports center. I didn't have much to eat that day so I fainted and fell into the water."

"Did Auntie Amu drown?" Kai asked.

"I did a little bit, but then your Uncle Ikuto came and saved me. At first I thought he was a big pervert, but he only acted that way because his mommy and daddy made him study really hard and they were really strict. That first day when I met him, Utau didn't like me very much. I was jealous because I thought Utau and Ikuto were dating."

All the little kids scrunched their faces and stuck out their tongues in disgust. "Ew! But they're related!" they said. Amu laughed.

"But later I found out that they were, as you just said, related. I was happy when I found out. We went on a date at a fancy restaurant and I got to know Ikuto better. In a blink of an eye it had already been a good two months and we'd been dating a few weeks. I went over to Kukai's house because it had been a while since I last saw him."

"That's when Mommy and Daddy met right?" Saphiria asked with big sparkles in her eyes. Amu nodded and giggled at her sudden excitement.

"Yup, and that's when they started to like each other. After a few months went by, both Kukai and Ikuto proposed to Utau and me."

"And of course you said yes!" Saphiria said all giddy like. Again, Amu nodded her head.

"And that's when we all had our wedding. But this is how it all started:

Kukai and Ikuto brought Utau and me to a carnival. We road all the rides. The last ride that we went on was a Farris wheel, but for some reason Utau and I were alone in one cart. The boys had disappeared somewhere. When the ride was over two male teenagers, around the age of twenty, escorted us to a stage. We were a little suspicious of where they were taking us and what they were going to do but that feeling soon disappeared when Kukai and Ikuto were on stage – in front of the whole crowd- wearing black tuxes.

'Are we all ready to get started?' Kukai pumped up the crowed while yelling into the microphone. The crowed cheered and screamed and jumped up and down in excitement.

Then Ikuto spoke into his head set microphone, 'This is for you, Amu and Utau.'

'One, two, three, four…' Kukai counted out the beats and he began to sing. Ikuto whipped out a guitar and began rocking out."

"I didn't know Uncle Ikuto played the guitar," Kai said with admiration.

"I didn't either until that day." Amu replied as shocked as he was.

"Sh!" Ichigo hushed Kai. "Mommy, continue with the story! What happened next?"

"Kukai and Ikuto played another song. This time Ikuto had his violin and Kukai played the bass guitar and they both sang together. At the end of the song they walked up to us and knelt down on one knee…"

Ikuto walked into the room but no one noticed. They were all too into the story being told.

"…And then we asked in front of the whole crowd – 'Will you, Amu Hinamori/Utau Hoshina, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Everyone turned around to see who the culprit who spoke was.

"Ikuto…" Amu breathed out.

"What was your answer?" The three kids pounced on Amu.

"I didn't say anything to him." She replied.

"EH?" All children blew up in the poor pinkette's face and getting closer by the second. "Is that true Uncle Ikuto?"

Ikuto nodded with a straight face.

"My only answer was this…" Amu walked over to Ikuto and planted a deep kiss onto his soft lips. He kissed back and soon they broke for air. Amu smiled at Ikuto and he smiled at her. "…and then I said yes." Amu finished.

"Kawaii!" Ichigo and Saphiria yelled.

"Whatever," Kai looked away from them kissing a little embarrassed himself.

"What about our mom and dad?" The twin girl asked, eager to know the answer.

"I said yes right away." Utau answered, overhearing their conversation.

"And then we all got married together." Kukai finished off giving his famous grin.

"Sugoi! I think that was the most romantic thing I've heard!" Saphiria exclaimed.

"Well, you're only five. Ou haven't experienced much." Kai said rolling his eyes. His sister puffed out her cheeks and everyone laughed.

"Okay, I've finished the story – time for all of you to go to bed." Amu said having finished her task.

"Hai! Arigatou Auntie Amu!"

"You're welcome. Now off to bed." The children got comfy under the covers and slept with ease. All the adults had gone of to their own rooms to do their…ahem…business.

With that their happy lives continued and which each day that passed, everyone got a little closer...

Well, that is until Ichigo got involved with a boy who was in a gang, Saphiria turned seventeen and Kai became rebellious.

But that's a while different story.

**~Saaya's POV~**

-Somewhere in prison-

"Hey let me out!" I said wriggling the cold, harsh, confined bars. "You can't do this to me! I'm the prettiest girl in the world!" I banged on the bars and screamed at the top of my lungs. "You'll here from my daddy and my lawyer! I'll get you all fired!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" an officer guard brushed me off while he walked by.

They can't do this to me! I will get out of here! You can count on it!

**THE END – Next Volume is **_**Passions and Pains**_

**Meilin:** Ah! It's over! Dang, this was long. I'm going to lump some of the chapters together because I thought some where too short compared to others – so get your reviews in before I do that. AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME! I truly appreciate it!

**Ikuto:** And remember to look for "Passions and Pains" coming out soon!

**Amu:** If you'd like to get a heads up before anyone else please put us on Author Alert or ask Meilin to personally PM a notification to your inbox. Arigatou!

**Meilin:** Oh and I did change the very first chapter a little while ago. If you haven't read the new revision please feel free to read and leave a comment. Which one did you like better? Something like that.

**Ikuto:** She might revise some other chapters too. Oh and if anything didn't maker sense in this chapter please ask. We know it's a bit confusing with everyone talking.

**Meilin:** Yep! So until next time my beloved readers…Ja ne!


End file.
